Ocean's Eyes
by notjackinplural
Summary: Cassandra Holbrook doesn't belong in 18th century Port Royal. But she'll do her damn best to fit in, saving her adopted sister from pirates with the help of a pirate and blacksmith, all while pissing off her crush included. Follows CotB, eventually DMC and AWE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Push and a Fall

I never quite liked the ocean and I never really saw it as a kid or noticed it in particular, but I would have paid more attention knowing that the mass of blues and greys would haunt me in my adult life. As a child, I would sometimes go to the beach with my family; I liked staring out at the vastness, the unknown, seeing the slow mechanical clock of the tides go in and out and increase and decrease all within a set rhythm. I never went into the ocean though, just sat there and stared. I would make my sand castle, braid my hair like a mermaid's, and read. I never went in and now I am surrounded by all sides, taunting and drawing me in, a drug of its own.

* * *

Fog and brisk air nip at my pale skins as I lean over the rail of the ferry. The Bay Area is truly magical, with rolls of fog climbing up hills and weaving in between tress and tall buildings. The one thing I hate about the area is that I occasionally had to take the ferry across it to get to another town and it took forever.

The ferry itself is disgusting as well. Fumes and gases always got into my mouth and clinged to my hairs and clothes; people were annoying and you were stuck there on the bulky boat with nothing to do for awhile. All I could do is stare at the water, periodically lapping against the side of the boat that parted the bay for its mass of passengers.

I pull my sweater on tighter and open up my wallet to see if I have any money on me to buy something to eat. All that greets me is my driver's license, which I never use. The eyes, a similar blue, dusty color of the water on this foggy day stares blankly back at me. My dirty blonde hair is wild and unrestricted, covering the sides of my face. My lips are curled into a secretive smile, like I knew when the unexpected was about to occur. Beside the picture my name is there: Cassandra Holbrook.

I lean against the railing peaking over the edge to look at the polluted water when I hear footsteps behind me. They are heavy, but lots of people are on the ferry. I can tell the steps had stopped behind me and my skin prickles, knowing that something is wrong. I tense, hearing breathing and before I can turn around to see if there even is a danger, hands shove against my back, pushing me over the railing. I open my mouth to scream but soon it's filled with ice cold water and my skin burns from the rest of the icy bay, engulfing my body and dragging me down.

* * *

I'm pulled from the icy water roughly, my arms being tugged harshly to get the rest of my body; comfort is not a priority but saving my life was. My mind is fuzzy and my body is on fire, screaming for oxygen. Once my head is above the surface of the swirling ocean, I begin to resume normality in thought and body after the initial gasp for air. I'm hauled up on a floor by someone, I can't tell, and I lay on my side coughing up water and concentrating on breathing and nothing else. I blink my eyes open and wipe away the water once my body recovered and look around me. I'm on a boat, but not the ferry anymore. It's wooden and old and looked right out of Master and Commander. Sadly, Paul Bettany is not looking over me and instead is the crew of the same movie, but more military, Revolutionary war, Georgian British style, wigs included for the fancier officers. I sit up as much as I can, depending on my shaky arms to support me with my body still shivering and wobbly from the adrenaline and lack of oxygen, and am greeted by light green eyes, a crisp blue uniform, and a white wig covered by a three cornered hat.

A man is kneeling down besides me, looking concerned and confused as I am, maybe even more so. "Miss," he says in a posh accent, "are you alright?" He lifts up a hand trying to calm me and signaling he meant no harm.

"I don't quite know yet," I say with a weak and small, soar voice from the water being pushed and pulled in my lungs and the adrenaline rush from the near death exerpeince. I cough up some more water and try to sit up more. Maybe I'm actually dead. That has to be a explanation. Old, wooden ships like this don't exist in the bay regardless of the fact there were no boats like this nearby the ferry when I fell, or I mean, was pushed in. I have to be dead or in a coma and my mind or the afterlife is compose of this 18th century naval charade. To be honest, being dead or indisposed will be better than living in the 1700s.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asks, placing his hand on the small of my back to help me sit up and gain some more composure.

"Cassandra Holbrook. And you?" I said, taking in the stock of the surrounding company. All dressed in what I presumed to be authentic uniforms. Not a single normal dressed person in sight, so the small possibility of this being a movie cast was ruled out. I couldn't help but notice the men gaping at me with curiosity, horror, and lust, the lust that occurred when being a straight male on a ship for months on end without a woman in sight and then being presented with one dressed in a revealing way and with her clothes soaked through to reveal even more curves. I pulled what consisted of my soaking sweater over my chest in some attempt of modesty. I was wearing a white T shirt, so no doubt it was showing my plain bra.

"I am Captain James Norrington of the HMS Dauntless headed to Port Royal." The man next to me said, coming closer to me. His eyes scanned me, but not like the way the other men did. He was checking me for injuries, going feet to head. It would make sense to go head to feet, but he clearly knew what that would signal to a scared and young girl. I looked into his eyes and the only showed concern, but curiosity was still there. I guess he was generous enough to put aside his own thoughts and think of only me, the strange girl from the water, and what made me comfortable in this bizarre and unexpected situation.

My hair was dripping and the coldness of the air was stinging me as I sat soaked to the bone. The shock of what he said couldn't compare to that icy feeling. "Port Royal?" I ask, "As in Jamaica?"

"Yes, we are a week away from there." He replied matter of factly.

"That's not possible. I-I was on the deck and-and I was-"

"Miss Holbrook, you must be in shock from whatever ordeal you endured and coldness in the Atlantic. The Caribbean can get extremely cold; we are still in the Atlantic and it is the colder months." he said gently. He offered me his hand and I took it. He lifted up up and onto my shaky feet, one hand on my back, the other holding my freezing hand, firmly lifting me up since I was just on the brink of collapse. I couldn't help but lean into the warmth of his touch.

"Gilette," he said, guiding me past the men and towards to what I presume in the captain's quarters. A shorter man but with a similar uniform and white wig came up to the two us and smiled in a compassionate way towards me. "Would you please find some suitable clothes for Miss Holbrook to change into and inform the look out to scan for any signs of nearby ships."

"Yes, sir," he nodded and turned. The captain had already walked me towards the door and up some stairs to his cabin and opened it, ordering some more men to make sure that the ship continued on its course in the appropriate time. I didn't pay attention as my legs were shaking and all I wanted to do was collapse by the some form of warmth.

He escorted me into the room and sat me down in a chair. He got a blanket from somewhere and placed it over my shoulders as I shivered in the fancier room. It was everything I could picture a captain's cabin to look like on a boat like this in a time like this.

Norrington pulled up a chair next to me and made intense eye contact, I assume looking to see my mental state since the damage to my physical self was just being cold and wet at the moment.

"Miss Holbrook," he said, "My first mate will bring some new garments for you. I encourage you to change; the cold could possibly kill you and that is not in anyone's interest. I can assure you of your safety on this vessel and will do whatever is in my power to help you get back home."

I huddled deeper inside of the blanket and pulling it to engulf my entire body. I broke the eye contact and looked at the ground. "I-I'm not sure if I can go back home. I was pushed off the boat. And it looks like I am very, very far away from where I was."

"Pushed?" he questioned.

"Yes, I don't know who. I-I was looking at the waves below and then someone walked behind me and before I could turn around I was falling and then the water was-" I couldn't help but let a few tears slip past.

"You are safe and warm now, Miss Holbrook." the captain said, "I will make it a personal, in addition to professional, goal of mine to ensure that you are taken care of."

I sniffled a thank you and leaned back in the chair, staring at the wall on the elaborate walls. "This must be the strangest thing to have ever happened to you, I'm sure." I mutter out.

"Not really, actually," he smiled. I returned it after finally making eye contact. "I will leave you here and my man, Gillette, will bring some clothes and towels so you may dry off as much as possible. If you would like, I would enjoy dining in here with you tonight. I will not pressure you, but I obviously have many questions for you."

"I would too," I say. He gets up to leave to the deck of the ship. "Thank you again," I squeak out.

"It's a pleasure to have you aboard." He smiles and exits.

I sat in the chair for awhile, trying to gain back the rest of my senses. Besides being cold and confused and totally scared, I was all right and myself. A knock on the door cause me to rise and walk over there, still shaky, and open the door. The same smiling man greeted me, holding what I presumed where the cleanest and most modest clothes not currently in use by any of the sailors on board.

"These are for you, miss" he said.

"Thank you, and please call me Cassandra." I say, grabbing the clothes awhile holding the blanket over my shoulders and body. "Why exactly are you sailing out here?"

"Are you a French spy?" he asks, eyes scrunching in a suspicious manner. I was shocked at the forwardness of the question, but I guess how it could seem that way.

"No, of course not. I'm English," I reply, recalling from the Master and Commander movie and the rest of my knowledge of history of how the two hated each other. "They drink way too much over there."

"I agree! But the real threat here is pirates of course. Norrington and I and the rest of the crew is sure putting a stop to those scoundrels." he said proudly, even buffing out his chest a little.

"Pirates?" I inquire. The only pirates in my mind were from Captain Philips and Peter Pan. I also knew I really had to stop using movies as a source material.

"Lots of them in these waters." I think then he realized his mistake. I can imagine my already place face growing even more transparent. "But they of course won't attack as grand a ship as this. And Captain Norrington is brilliant. He's going to get a promotion to become Commodore within the year."

"Most impressive," I lie, not knowing what that even means. "I must change now."

"Of course. Obviously." He says. He quickly says goodbye and leaves me in the cabin all alone again.

I got over to the bed and set down the clothes. There was no screen for privacy so I would just have to change carefully, hoping no one was peering in the windows of the door. I could see there was a loose white shirt for me and some brown trousers. Gillette kindly gave me a red jacket and some socks, but I was left with my own shoes and underwear and bra.

I put the blanket on the bed and began peeling my layers off of me. I was shivering but I knew how hypothermia worked. I dried myself as best as I could with the blanket and then pulled on the new clothes. It felt strange and rough against my red skin, but it was better than soaked through jeans and T. I placed my boots by my wet clothes and wander around the cabin. There was the large, fancy bed; nicer than my own parent's bed. There was a large, stately desk, the center piece of the room, with maps and tools that I better not mess with. I did walk over and glanced at it, inspecting anything I could find a clue to where I am.

On the majority of the desk was a large map. I moved a compass out of the way to see the date of the making of it. "1735" I mumble. This had to be a fake or an antique, but it did look pristine and new, but it was so abstract. All these places looked familiar, the continents and countries of the world, but the map maker was still unsure of some things that had not yet been fully discovered. These land masses were either to large or small and round and more of a general placement rather than a map with precise location and details. I saw a set of letters, I ruffled through them, hoping to see a more recent and specific date, but I knew rifling through what could be personal or even military letters would look very bad for me. After all, Gillette had reason to believe I was a nefarious French girl, even with an English last name.

Finding nothing without having to really investigate, I wandered over to a set of drawers with a mirror over it. Inspecting myself in the mirror was shocking. I was incredibly pale and did have a shocked and dazed glaze in my eyes. I couldn't tell if it was from the push into the ocean or the fact I ended up on a boat from centuries ago with people who either were very committed and private method actors or the actual Royal Navy in 1730s Caribbean. I sneezed that the insane possibility of being in this time and place was more likely since no boat like this was in the bay and no boat like mine was nearby. Glancing out the window to the ocean, I could tell there was a whole lot of nothing that went on for a very long time. Not like the very clustered and crowded bay. It was the ocean: untamable, seemingly infinite, uncaring, violent, and entrancing.

I turned back towards the mirror. It had gold leafing around the elaborate edges, perhaps compensating for the tarnish on the actual reflective surface. I looked alright pretty much, my remaining mascara smudged but there was an eretheral quality to the paleness and blackness surrounding and gunpowder blue iris. My hair though, was a simple disaster. I tried to comb through with my fingers but to no avail. My hair was still wet and I could smell the salt on it. I wish I would get the perfect beach waves, but I wasn't really that blonde for it to look good, so I doubted it would work that well. I find those careless looks actually take a lot of time to perfect.

I grabbed the blanket and tried to wring out the remaining ocean water from my hair but to no avail. I would have to let it fall it wet ringlets until it completely dried, sans hair dryer. How I missed electricity and modern appliances already. I leaned my back against the drawers an examined the rest of the room. Much like one would expect in a military base, it was without personal touch, though I could tell Captain Norrington took a lot of pride from his station and ship with everything having its little place and that place remaining clean and crisp. His bed side table was the most chaotic setting in the whole cabin with a book haphazardly laying across it open. I went over and picked it up, curious and eager for any entertainment. I had no idea when diner with the Captain would be and I need something to keep my mind on besides the fact I was on this time traveling ship.

I was thrilled to see something comforting. Hamlet. A play I loved in my English class this year and a book that exist in both our respective times. I actually preferred the Tom Stoppard's Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead, but there was no way anyone would get it here. I sat on the chair and began where the Captain left off.

"To be, or not to be, that is the question:/Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer/The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,/Or to take Arms against a Sea of troubles,/And by opposing end them: to die, to sleep/No more; and by a sleep, to say we end/the heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks/that Flesh is heir to? 'Tis a consummation/devoutly to be wished." I read aloud for myself.

"To die, to sleep,/To sleep, perchance to Dream; aye, there's the rub,/for in that sleep of death, what dreams may come,/when we have shuffled off this mortal coil,/must give us pause." a voice says from the door to the deck. I didn't bother to turn around knowing it was the Captain.

"Impressive," I reply, watching the military man walk over to me reading his book.

"That's about all I can recite now."

"Not even "Alas, poor Yorick!" or "The fair Ophelia? Nymph in thy Orisons/Be all my sins remembered"?" I ask with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Well, obviously the first, and I could have said the second if the situation merited it," he smiles back. I took this as my cue to set the book down and stand up.

"I love Hamlet. It's actually quite comforting with everything that has happened today. But, "One is safe on a boat. For a time. Relatively." I smirk, keeping the origin of that quote to myself.

"What a curious insight, Miss Holbrook."

"I'm full of those. Is it diner already?" I ask.

"Yes, they should serve it in a half an hour. I just wanted to see you before to ask you a few questions." he said gently, sitting down in a chair near me.

I had two goals now. 1: to figure out if this really was the 1730s and this was really a British Navy ship headed to Jamaica. 2: if 1 applies, don't let him know that I am from the future. Being a mad woman would be the worst thing for me right now.

"Perfectly understandable, Captain." I reply. "I do have questions of my own too."

"Well you start. You are the victim here." he said.

I sighed. "First, I rather not be labelled a victim. While I am in need of your help and generosity, I do not need any pity of any kind. My tragedy is my own." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him a little.

He was taken aback from statement. He studied me for a moment and then chuckled. "Of course, my apologies."

"Possibly accepted," I reply, "Now, what is the exact date and where do you sail from?"

"March 13, 1737. We sailed from Barbados, but were detoured slightly in pursuit of a pirate ship, but you have no need to worry about that."

I stood up and started pacing. This seemed legitimate. I think an actor would have told me the more familiar year of my own, even a hardcore method actor. But doubt was clouding my mind. I couldn't have travelled time and space. Things like that didn't happen except to Marty McFly. Again with the movie references. "And what exactly is this ship?"

"The HMS Dauntless is a dreadnought in the service of the Royal Navy under the jurisdiction of Governor Swann of Port Royal with the duty to protect these waters."

Every statement form his mouth made this seem more like reality than a dream. Whether or not I was dead in the Bay or in a coma in a hospital, I was trapped in mind and soul in this time and place. A place where America is not yet a country, my home is barely discovered, where I, as a woman, am more seen as property, and danger lurks around every corner in the form of evil persons, disease, or poverty. Hardly ideal. "Impressive," I remark, "Now I will answer your questions."

"Where are you from?" he asks.

"I'm from the British colonies in Northern America. I was sailing down to the Caribbean on a passenger ship in look of a home." I say, thankful that I took US History in school.

"That would explain the accent. And your family?" he asked, testing the waters to see if there was tragedy where I would break down.

"Gone," I said; it was the truth in a way. "I was in look for a friend to take me in, but that's not an option any more. Then I took a ship to get somewhere else and I was literally and figuratively adrift. Then you found me."

The Captain studied me. I tried to look as sorry as an orphan as possible, but I had no idea how to master that look. My family and friends were gone though. I was trapped away form them, but at least they were safe and alive. I was the one they lost.

"My condolences Miss Holbrook. I'm sorry if this sounds crude, but I have to ask about your origins."

"Of course," I reply, "And please, its Cassandra. Some even call me Cass." I wandered back to the map on his desk, trying to think of what would be the most reasonable thing to say to him. "My father was a humble solicitor in the colonies, the son of English immigrants. My mother the daughter of a British woman and French man who came to the colonies. I lived in reasonable wealth. I had a good education and there is no one of ill repute in my association by familiarity or family. I never worked a manual job, but I was expected to use my mind as a way to make money if necessary. My family was not wealthy nor noble enough to live in luxury. I'm just a girl with a brain and no one to depend on and nothing to live one." I say, an actual genuine tear sliding down my face as I realize how completely alone I was now in this new and strange place. I added quickly, wiping away the tear, "I also got pushed off a boat into the ocean and almost died." I looked up at the Captain, who was now standing. I stood up straight as I noticed that he was walking toward me and the desk.

"I am very sorry for your circumstances, Miss Holbrook." he pauses. "Cassandra, I mean" he fixes with a smile. "I promise I will make sure you are taken care of aboard this ship and once we reach port."

I give a weak smile back to him, noticing there is only a few inches separating my red, loose jacket from his blue, uniform coat. "For reasons beyond me, I actually trust you and your word."

Captain Norrington was going to say something, but a knock on the door and a procession of food entered, interrupting his thought and action. He took a step back and whispered something to Gillette before pulling out a seat for me. I sat down without hesitance and admired all the food before me. I glanced up across the table and noticed the sincere smile of the Captain. I prayed that he would keep his word because against my logic, I did actually trust him.

* * *

"Gillette," Norrington called out to his first mate. He strolled with a straight back, hands clasped behind him, examining his ship with all the authority rightfully granted to him. The shorter British officer quickly walk over to his superior, awaiting his orders. he presumed it was about the girl. "What do you think of Miss Holbrook?"

"Harmless. Strange though. No ship was in sight for miles and she couldn't have lasted more than a few minutes in that water. The clothes we found her in were even stranger. Fine stichting, but a rough material of a worker and the fit and style of a very skinny man."

"Yet, she has the hands of a noble woman and the education and intellect of one as well. But she is obviously hiding something when I asked her about who she was."

"A spy?" Gillette asked.

"No," Norrington stated, he strolled down the stair and onto the deck, Gillette following him. "She has no malicious intent. She really is a girl lost and stranded and no where to go to. But she is hiding something." He set his hand on the rail of the deck.

"What shall we do?"

"Watch her for now. I will decide what to do with her once we reach port after a consultation with the Governor. He helped the Turner boy; I'm sure he will be so inclined, even more so, with our newest guest." He looked out at the sea, now black from the night sky. "I promised her she would be safe and happy after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whelp, I guess people actually like this. :/ Seriously, thanks to everyone who is tuning back into this and expressed interest and excitement. You have really helped my day!**

 **Read, Follow, and Review.**

Chapter 2 - Insecurities Solved

It had been four days on the Dauntless and Captain Norrington informed me that we would be reaching land much sooner than expected, by this afternoon even. He said I must be a lucky charm since the winds increased three fold since my arrival on his ship.

I had settled into a little routine on the ship by this time. I would wake and dress and go onto the deck. The Captain insisted I have his cabin until we reach port. I tried to protest, insisting that I wanted to be as invisible as possible and not a burden at all, but I'm glad he let me have my own space at night to sleep in. While I got to know the men well by spending time with them, I still keep a careful eye out for anyone that thinks too much of me and my body.

On the deck, I would eat my apple for breakfast and watch the men work and the ship pierce the sky and sea. On my second full day aboard, I started telling stories I remember from my favorite books, and even some original works, and the men loved them, asking me to talk whenever they could.

"I am really not that talented," I would say before demands and please began. I'm happy to have some sort of role on the ship though, even if it was being a story teller. Two of the Marines, Murtogg and Mullroy, are my biggest fans. After entertaining them, they would share their stories with me. Theirs always consist of adventures aboard the Dauntless or the other Royal Navy ship in Port Royal, The Interceptor, the fastest ship in the Caribbean according to them. Mine are heavily censored for the sake of confusion of all the inventions I have and they don't, but they pass off still entertaining to the two.

I would lunch with the crew and then spend the afternoon doing whatever. I would talk to the Marines, the crew, or the officers. I would tell stories. More often than not, I would be the railing on the steps, studying the ocean, wondering why and how I was here and what I was supposed to do. I believe everything happened for a reason, so I decided to run with this impossible setting. But everything is out of my hands right now; I have no control. I won't know my fate until we got into port and that's due in any hour. But I have to trust the Captain.

Captain Norrington and I always dinned in the evening together, sometimes his officers joining as well. He made sure I was comfortable on the ship and pushed back my fears about my future without even meaning to. His smile and kind, green eyes were all I need to fully trust him and his intentions. My mind tells me I should still be wary, but there's no denying we get along so well.

The first dinner together we mainly remained silent, but with my day spent on deck, I realized he had a sarcastic wit that would be worthy of anyone in my generation. Over the course of the few days heading towards the port, he would laugh even more on the next night. We would relate to each other what we observed in the day and make fun of all of it, but in a respective manner of course. The military strictness of his personality is very clear and obvious, but that luckily entails a high amount of honor in his person. I genuinely believe he will put me before himself once we reach Port Royal.

A call from the crow's nest alert me that the port was in sight. I don't know whether to feel relieved or even more stressed. I can finally have a little more freedom and mobility, but there is the unanswered question of where I would go. It seems reasonable to expect I will get a position in the service industry, though I have no experience, which I admitted to the Captain. Maybe I'll be sent off to marry, but I will hate that considering I am only 18. It would be appropriate now, but I promised myself I wouldn't even consider marriage until I was 26, 8 years from now. I have my whole life ahead of me, even with a terrible one that comes from this era.

As I stare out into the ocean, the speck of land becoming larger and larger in my eyes, the thoughts of uncertainty of my position and well fare kept swirling around my head just like the water below and around the ship. I am being dragged deeper into insecurity and fear when a familiar voice drags me out of it.

"Are you alright, Miss Holbrook?" Captain Norrington asks.

I quickly snap my head towards where he stands and away from the ocean. "Quite alright. Just the thought of the unknown swirling around my head, that's all." I stand up and brush off the dirt from my borrowed pants. "Its not that I don't trust you, I'm just not a fan of being out of control."

"I perfectly understand." he says. He clasps his hands behind his back and gazes out towards his home, puffing out his chest, easily showing off his military decorations. "I will ensure your safety and if possible, your happiness."

"I know." I lean against the railing facing him. I smile and can see his eyes glance over at me. The green of them reminds me of the ferns by my house when sun would directly hit them. "I just hope I'm worth the trouble."

"I am sure you are, even if you get into actual mischief." he replies with a smile as well, his eyes gazing out as the most beautiful blue he had ever seen.

* * *

Captain James Norrington walks steadily up to the Governor's house, eager to once again to have his two feet walk solidly against the ground and to see familiar faces. But he can't help but feel guilty at about what he is going to suggest in just mere moments. The question of Miss Holbrook, the mysterious, lost girl found in the Atlantic, is one that plagued him surprisingly. He feels that it was his duty to take care of her since he was the one to see her in water and order the Marines to go and lift her out and onto the deck of the Dauntless. But there is something else about her, something he can't place. He gets close to it when there was a glimmer in her blue eyes the occurred synchronized with her laugh or smile. Or when she says something witty at dinner, hiding her smirk with a glass of wine. Or when she talks with his men about anything and everything, specially about the stories she loves. Her eye would light up as she describes the horrible sacrifice of Sydney Carton or Jay Gatsby's unattainable love or the prejudice and pride of Mr. Darcy. He has to wonder where she got all these fantastic stories. Her eyes are especially interesting when the crew told stories of pirates; she half believed them and was half terrified. In these moments, her blue, dark eyes draws James in but he never can figure out why.

He knocks on the Governor's door and is greeted by the butler. He is gladly invited into the Governor's office and waits for this old friend to meet him. He had been gone for a month making various runs across the Caribbean and the Atlantic. There were many events from that long excursion but nothing compared to the shock of finding a girl in the water from nowhere. It is like she appeared from the air or more accurately, the depth of the water.

"Ah, Captain Norrington. It is good to see you," the Governor says, entering his office with a big smile almost hidden behind the even larger wig.

"Governor Swann, it is a pleasure to be back," he smiles, shaking the hand of the older man.

"Now," the governor says, sitting down in his chair and motioning for the Captain to do the same, "I am eager to here about all of your endeavors. I presume that everything is in order, firstly?"

"Yes, Governor. But there is one very urgent matter I have to discuss with you." Norrington replies.

"Yes, go on."

"A few days ago we found a girl in the water of the Atlantic with no other ship in sight. We pulled her out and let her stay on board. Her name is Cassandra Holbrook and she is no more than 18, the age of your own daughter Miss Elizabeth Swann." He clears his throat before recontinuing with the actual pleading part of the story. "It appears to me she is a young woman from good means with no family and home to go to. She claims she is from the Northern colonies," _But she is hiding_ _something,_ Norrington thought to himself. "I believe her to be a good and genuine girl and one that is terrified of what to do. She is well educated as a person, but not in the drawing room sense; she makes do with the manners she does possess. She is not from a working background and I believe that would not suit her. In the few days heading back to port, I came up with the best situation for her and I hope you would consider this proposal since you took such good care of the Turner boy."

"Is this girl still on the ship?" Governor Swann asks.

"Yes, she didn't wish to go out since she has no proper clothes for her." Norrington explains.

The Governor calls for a servant girl to come into the study. "Estrella, please get one Elizabeth's old outfits and bring it to the Dauntless for a Miss Holbrook. Lieutenant Gillette will assist you if you cannot find her." The maid nods and quickly goes off for her task, not bothering to ask any questions of the strange order. "Now, Captain," the Governor continues, "I can imagine what you will propose and I have a counter to it." The Captain raises his eyebrow. "I believe your intention was to have her placed in someone's home as a ward. That seems like the perfect solution, but I can think of no family that would fit her needs or would be able to take her in. Except one."

"Whose? I will go immediately to ask them and introduce her." Norrington says with a sudden burst of energy.

"Mine, of course," the Governor says with a larger grin. James is confused for a moment because this seemed to big of a favor to do for him and a girl he hasn't even met yet. "Elizabeth gets very lonely you see. Her only company is Turner, and that becomes more belittling to the both of them because of their station with each passing month. Taking in a girl of high education would allow her to have a companion, a friend. I would like to meet the girl first, but I trust your judgement. If this girl is as brilliant and as lonely as you say, then I will happily welcome her into my home as my ward."

The Captain is awe struck and feels relief at this perfect solution. He just hopes the two respective young girls will be happy with it as well. "I will tell Miss Holbrook immediately," he says with a grin, unusual for his guarded character.

"And I Miss Swann," the Governor agrees and the two shake hands. Norrington quickly takes off for the docks in excitement to deliver the good news.

* * *

I sit inside the cabin holding out the clothes the Governor's maid delivered. I get the basic gist of how to put on all these different layers of dress, but I have no idea the precise order or actual mechanism of them. I draw the curtains for the cabin after Captain Norrington showed me for the sake of my privacy, but there is really no need since of Murtogg and Mullroy are the only Marines on board to stand guard, and at this point, they had adopted me into their little duo as a young sister. The ship is a good distance away from the land and a long boat will be necessary for me to arrive. Norrington and I agreed that waiting here until he could confirm my arrangement would be best considering I didn't have any proper clothes till now.

I take off all of my borrowed clothes and begin to dechiper the code of the dress order. There is the one I wear under the corset, the one above the corset, and then the outer dress. I lift the thin dress and the corset and begin to take off my beloved bra. I have a feeling I would be stuck in the torture machine for awhile; I can only pray my ribs and vital organs will remain in place.

I pull the dress down from over my head and stick my arms through. I am a little shorter than the original owner, but it fits fine in every other regard. I manage to place the corset on and start tying it from behind, using the mirror on the wall as a guide while I fumble with the strings. After what seems like forever, I get it on and proceed to put the two other layers over. Looking at myself in the mirror, I almost look the part of a noble lady from this time. Almost.

I look less pale and there is a considerable amount of freckles on my nose and cheeks from the Caribbean sun. My hair is still a huge mess, but somewhat more tame in the way it perfectly shapes my face and cascades down the blue, borrowed dress. The blue compliments my eyes, which has an unmistakable look of loss and curiosity in them. I know what I have to do to survive here: anything necessary.

A quick knock on the door stops my train of thoughts and I can see in the corner of my eye Captain Norrington enter the cabin. "I think I look quite proper in this dress, don't you agree?" I ask with a smile, approaching the man.

"Its hard to believe mere days ago you were a shivering, wet mess dragged from the ocean," he concludes. "I have made some arrangements for you to stay with a family as their ward. The Governor is eager to meet you and has sent a carriage for us to introduce you to him and his daughter."

"The Governor?" I ask, stopping my movements around the room. "Why would he take me in? I am a mysterious orphan found in the ocean. He is of the highest class, I presume. It makes no sense."

"Miss Holbrook, Cassandra" Norrington says, approaching me in my confused state, "The Governor is a kind man and he has taken my word that you are a very intelligent, proper young girl. On the provision of an initial meeting, he said he would be glad to have you as a ward and as a companion for his daughter, Miss Elizabeth Swann."

He is directly facing me at this point; I make eye contact with him and sigh. "I trust you. Let's go to the carriage now."

Captain Norrington leads me from the Dauntless to the longboat to carry them to carriage awaiting them at the docks. I sit at the front of the boat, gazing at the port in awe and curiosity, while his men row. I turn back at him and can see him staring at me. I must look like a mess with my hair being swept all over my the wind and with the ill fitting dress, but he only looks at me like I am the most put together woman he has ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Stability and Odd Meetings

Ten months had passed since I was found in the Atlantic and brought to Port Royal as a ward of Governor Swann. He's a jolly man, happy to have me there much to my surprise, and he had confessed to me he already thinks of me as his own daughter. Like many other people I have met, he's throughly entertained by my stories and singing, but with his position and wealth, provided me tutors to help with my skills. But of course, he also had them teach me the proper manners and ways of the high class in this time. I listen to them and all, but it's undeniably stifling. Elizabeth agrees as well. From the first day, we got along as sisters, telling each other jokes and secretive stories and helping each other out, me getting more help than her once she saw how horrifically I put on my dress.

In the three months, I have adjusted to life here very well and am almost satisfied. I made friends with William Turner, Elizabeth's childhood friend that she was supposed to see less and less. I, the orphan girl, can see him more and I often pass messages between the two for laughs. I also still visit the Marines that I first met aboard the Dauntless, Murtogg and Mullroy, listening for more tales of the sea. And of course, Captain Norrington calls on me once every two weeks to see how I was doing. These calls are the highlight of my month and I am always devastated when the Captain had to leave on his ship for a mission.

This is one of those periods were his usual call was absent, and I for an unexplicable reason, feel a pang in my heart from his absence. Instead of chatting with him over tea, I examine the Governor's library and study, trying to find a book of interest. Elizabeth tends to gravitated to the pirate books, but I like reading about the nature of the world today. My scanning of books is interrupted by a cough. I turn around and see the governor with his huge wig on his head looking at me with a smile. "Governor Swann," I say, curtsying, "I thought you had business to attend to with the East India Trading Company in the harbor today. I wouldn't have come in here if I had known you had use for your study. I'll be on my way." My normal American accent had faded a lot and I quickly picked up the formal, posh accent that I constantly hear in this house and around the town. I pick up my skirt and head to exit.

"Oh Miss Holbrook, that won't be necessary. You are welcomed to the library as often as you want." He holds out his hand towards the seat in front of his desk. I follow him and sit down as he did the same.

"But I am a guest in your home and would hate to over step my boundaries." I reply straightening out my skirt.

"Please, I consider you my own daughter at this point. You are clever and determined and a joy to be around. Elizabeth has considered you her sister since you walked through our door. And I know you are of a high value to the Captain and his men, They are always so happy to see you." He smiles and reaches out to hold my hand affectionately across the table.

"That doesn't change facts, I'm afraid." I reply, smiling back at the kind elder man.

"Well, I have a proposal that might change that." He stands up as I looked at him curiously. He pulls some papers from a desk and hand them out to me and pace around the library. I open them and begin to skim their contents. "I have been thinking about you and Elizabeth's future and I came to the conclusion that in order for you to make a good match, you must have a dowry and a good name in order to make the best match possible." I glance up at him, nervous at the thought of being married off. He notice and continues on. "Of course, I have no wish of you to leave us. I just want to the best options for you. A dowry, the last name Swann, a more respectable reputation, and a family to depend on in a legal sense. You can chose of course."

"And the remedy for this would be, adoption?" I ask, realizing the solution after scanning over the papers.

"Yes. It was Elizabeth's idea." he smiles.

I grin back at him and quickly run by the desk to abruptly hug him. "Thank you," I squeal. "I will review the clauses and sign it as soon as possible.

"Review the clauses?" he asks.

"Of course," I smile, "Why would anyone ever sign anything without reading it first?" He holds my hand and looks at me just as any father would.

"Of course. Now, go find Elizabeth. She is most eager to see you reaction," he says. I quickly leave his arms and travel from the library to the foyer, running more than walking, glancing down at the papers, processing them as fast as I could. It's not until I hit something and fall down do I realize I wasn't focusing on where I was going.

"Ow!" I say as I lose my balance and hit the floor. I glance up and see a man in finery startled, but still standing. "Oh, wow," I say, "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The man offers his hand for me. I take it and he helps me up. He also bends down and grabs the papers and hands them to me.

"I must apologize," he says with a smile, "I was too distracted by such beauty to move, much less introduce myself. Sir Cutler Beckett." He takes off his hat and bows.

I curtsy like Elizabeth taught me. "Miss Cassandra Ho- Swann." I quickly correct myself. "It's really my fault. And your flattery is welcome, but I can assure you, it will not be that effective." I smile.

"Duelly noted." he replies with a sly look. "I was meeting with Governor Swann this morning and he left some papers unsigned. Is he here?"

"Yes," I reply, "You must be the representative of the East India Trading Company. He's right in the study." I turn and point towards the doorway.

"Excellent. I must attend to business, but I hope to see you again Miss Swann," he says.

"I have a feeling we will." We both bow and curtsy appropriately and go on our way. I walk up the grand stair case till I reach Elizabeth's room. Not even bothering knocking, I barge in and land on her in bed reading with a large hug.

"I suspect you found out," she laughs as my weight crush her and her pirate book.

"Yes! How can I thank you, Liz?" I laugh.

"By signing it," she giggles, after noticing the papers were still in my hand, then she was engulfing me into a hug of her own.

"I will. I've glanced over it and everything seems in order. No selling of my soul to speak of," I giggle.

I stand up and go to her desk, grabbing her quill and ink well. I hold the quill in my hand and begin my signature, pausing as I realize the gravity of the situation. I will be signing away my past; beginning a new life officially. Once I sign, it meant that I no longer had nothing and the decision to go back home, if ever presented, will be challenging. I will be committing myself here and signing off my life there.

"Cass?" Liz asks.

"Yes, just finishing it off," I quickly sign and give her the paper. "Now you are stuck with me forever." She laughs and we embraced once again. A knock on the door cause us to turn and see the Governor at the door way, smiling at the two of us.

"I'm glad to see the two of you so elated," he says, entering the room.

"It feel like it was meant to be that she ended up here," Elizabeth states, handing that papers to her father.

"I suppose fate has a keen eye with me. Thank you again, Governor Swann."

"As my official daughter you may drop the formalities, Cassandra." he says, grabbing the papers and handing them to a servant.

"Of course, ... father." I grin. Liz and I look at each other and laugh even louder.

"Well," the Governor clears his throat, "I also came to inform you Mr. Beckett will be joining us for dinner tonight. It is in your honor as well, Cassandra."

"Mr. Beckett?" Elizabeth questions.

"He works for the East India Company," I reply to answer her. "We will be dressed as soon as possible, father."

"Very well." He pauses for moment taking in the sight of the two of us, embracing and giggle like we were much younger than actuality as if we were actual sisters who had grown up with each other from birth. He shuts the door and leaving us.

"Now," Liz says, going back to her bed and laying on it, "How do you know who this Mr. Beckett is?"

"I ran into him in the foyer. Literally ran. I fell down and it was humiliating." I laugh, sitting down next to her.

"Is he dashing?"

"He is quite short, but not horrible looking. And he was a terrible flirt. He must be that way with every woman."

"Or he is already hopelessly in love with you. Why else would he be attending dinner then?"

"Business, Liz."

"Or he's in love with you Cass," she says in a sing song voice.

I chuckle. "You're delusional."

She jumps up and pulls me into the hall way and into my room, "Please let me pick out your dress for tonight". I plop onto my bed and she is already looking through the various dresses I had acquired over the last few months.

"I don't think I have a choice." I smile.

"If don't want to look your best to impress a possible suitor, then wear it to celebrate your first night as a Swann." she glances at me to figure out which dress would best compliment my complexion.

"Fine. I will accept that proposal, and no other for at least a year." I sigh, laying back on my bed. "I couldn't imagine getting married any time soon. Can you?"

"Possibly," Elizabeth replies. I immediately shoot up.

"With who?" I practically yell.

"Captain Norrington stopped by some days ago before he left and asked if he may begin to court me." She turns towards me. "He is a dashing man, right?" she asks, asking me more as she was unsure rather than to beam of pride and attraction.

For some reason, I feel my heart drop, but I keep up a smile for Liz's sake. "He is. Very noble and honorable. I pray whatever happens works out for the best for both of you."

"I do to," she pulls me up by my hand and holds up a dress in front of me. She furrows her eyebrows and studies the dress and me. "I think that will be absolutely stunning."

I grab the dress and examine it for myself. "You don't think its too fancy?"

"It's perfect," she smiles.

* * *

My arm rests atop of Beckett's arm as we stroll through the actual port of Port Royal. I can't help but admire the hustle of all of the men trying to prepare their ships for their next adventure on the sea. The sea is as blue as ever and, empty. I can't help but look to the horizon in the case of there were white familiar sails on them. Captain Norrington had been gone for nearly a month and is supposed to be back any day now.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Beckett asks, interrupting my thoughts. I turn to see him admiring the ocean as well.

"It's beautiful in a mysterious way. You don't know what lays out there. So many possibilities just over the horizon," I turn back to him and look down at my feet, "At least I think so anyway."

I feel his finger on my chin and he escorts my head back up to directly face him. Both of our feet stop moving. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are a true poet?"

I blush and gently place my hand on his, lowering it for propriety's sake. "Not a poet, but the Marines love my singing."

"You do have an enchanting voice. Like a siren of the sea," he agree, beginning to walk again. I relax from what I didn't even realize was a tense moment. " I wanted to personally invite you to the ball at my lodgings in a week," he continues, "as well as the rest of your family."

"A ball sounds lovely. What's the occasion?" I ask.

"Captain Norrington and the crew of the Dauntless is supposed to make port this afternoon. I thought I would celebrate their journey." Once again Beckett stops walking, forcing my stop as well. I fully turn to face him, the ocean behind me. I can't help but let out a small smile at the knowledge that the Captain and the crew I know so well would once be back. "I am also leaving the following day for London."

"We will truly miss you here, Mr. Beckett."

"I hope someday I will return provided some arrangements are made tomorrow night." he says. I could sense there was something he is hiding, but I'm not concerned enough to pry.

"I wish they will be resolved in order to see you again. You are a great addition to Port Royal."

He smiles at me and resumes walking, me following. I can't help notice a sinking feeling in my chest. I can not tell why it was there, just that dread is filling every portion of my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank to all my new followers and reviewers. It's always so nice to here your guys' thoughts and suggestions. I think this chapter is very fun because you get to see all the different relationships with the main characters, but man does the next chapter get dramatic.**

Chapter 4 - High Society

I enter the ballroom, arms entangled with Elizabeth and our newly shared father. I have never been to a ball before and to say I'm overwhelmed is an understatement. People are chatting and talking or twirling and bowing. Music fills my ears. I have been in situations much louder and rowdier than this in my own century, but the fact that everyone is acting proper with the risk of social ostricization is more intimidating than a mosh pit.

Just a few steps after the servant introduces us to the crowd of people, Beckett is there in front of me and smiling, dressed in the richest clothes I had ever seen.

"Governor Swann, Miss Swann," he bows to both father and Elizabeth. "Miss Swann," he bows deepest to me and even grabs me hand to kiss it. Both father and Elizabeth are wide eyed by this action. "I am glad you are all here. May I request the next dance with you, Cassandra?"

"Yes, of course. I would love to dance, though I apparently have two left feet." I nervously chuckle.

"Someone as beautiful as you must have grace," he says, making me shrink into myself. "I have some people I must say good-bye to, but I will see you for our dance. Miss Swann, Governor." Then he just vanishes into the sea of people. I let out a breath I had not realize I had been holding. Before either one of my family members can comment on what just occurred, I'm gone and in search for a glass of something, hopefully strong.

I quickly navigate the way to one of the parlors that was empty save for a few of the aristocratic ladies who never approved of me or my adoption into the Governor's family. I stand by the wall, avoiding the glances and whispering and focus on breathing.

It's all so strange. It feels more fantasy than real, but after now eleven months of living this way, I know it is real. I'm trapped in the 1730s in the Caribbean. I'm lucky enough to have a high position and friends, but to be a woman in this era with the class I now possess, once I thought luckily, has implications. Beckett is going to do something, ask something, and I have no idea how to react.

I stand by the wall for minutes until I hear an all to familiar gait and voice. "I heard that I should be calling you Miss Swann now."

I turn and beam at those familiar green eyes that greet me under the fancy wig and hat befitting his station. I have the urge to embrace him, but I hold myself still knowing that the gossip surrounding me will only increase, especially considering he's courting my sister now. "Captain Norrington. I am so glad to see you. How were your travels?"

"Adventurous, but not as much as discovering you and saving your life."

"I thought you had seen stranger, Captain," I smirk at the inversion his words from when he met, fanning myself cool from the still Jamaican heat.

"Well, it is in the top five of the strange events I have experienced at sea," he replies.

"You will be telling that story to the end of days, won't you?" I chuckle. A waiter passes by with glasses of champagne; I take one with out hesitation and take the largest sip I could without being seen as a drunk and irrespectable.

"I am a hero after all." He smiles and steps closer to me. It's one of his smiles I rarely see. Big and slightly cocky. He's probably so relieved to be back on solid land his usual guarding of his emotions is let down.

"Don't flatter yourself that much. You sent the men to actually fish me out. You only assisted in providing me with a satisfactory life." I smirk at him, taking another generous sip.

"And I hear that life is a very prosperous one. Adopted by the Governor and courted by an East India man." He spits out "East India man" oddly, but I take no value in it, the champagne already dulling my senses.

"Not formally. Mr. Beckett is leaving tomorrow for London. Not even he knows when he will be returning, if at all." I inform. "Enough about me, how about you? Have you talked to Elizabeth yet?"

"Well, not yet. I was curious about you since-"

He's cut off by another familiar masculine voice. "Miss Swann, I believe it is our dance." Beckett turns towards the Captain, who has a look in his eyes just on the brink of a glare. "Captain Norrington. How good it is to see you after such a long absence," Beckett says, with a look the equivalent of a snake, "I can assure you Miss Swann was in great care during that extension of time." He holds out his hand for me to take and he quickly escorts me away from Captain Norrington and towards the dance floor, leaving me puzzled at his comment and aggressive actions.

* * *

Captain Norrington stands alone in the parlor room and comes to the quick conclusion that Mr. Beckett will not do. He has heard of the man from his correspondents and acquaintances. He's a ruthless, ambitious man that was hell bent on rising through ranks of class and station. He's already one of the richest men in the Caribbean, and soon the Western world. Norrington hates the men that only did what they did for the sake of their own personal gaining. Beckett is the worst example of this kind of person. But what he hates most is how he treats Miss Swann as property, a prize, and not as an actual human being, and he only knew that from five seconds. He looks at her as if she nothing more than a jewel. But even he could not deny that his futures did soften with Cassandra at his side, much similar to how his own features softened with her company.

The Captain waits a moment and then foes out to the dancing room, curious to see the couple's interaction. It's just as he supposed. Cassandra is nervous, more than he had ever seen her and Beckett is flawlessly controlling and leading her in the dance, holding her as if she was nothing.

The Captain continues observing the dance when he senses a presence beside him.

"Shouldn't you talk to the other Miss Swann, Captain?" Lieutenant Graves asks. Graves was the one to encourage Norrington's courtship of the true daughter of the Governor. Captain Norrington likes Elizabeth and will do anything for her, but he has the sense they are both else where whenever they spent time together.

"You're right. Do you know where she is, Graves?" Norrington asks, scanning the crowds of on lookers. The music is beginning to die down and the couples are ending their movements and taking their bows. As the applause begins Graves suggests that the two look separately for her. Norrington agrees and wanders through the parlors, searching for the brown hair of Miss Elizabeth, but he can't also help but scan for the more blonde hair of Miss Cassandra.

He eventually wanders past the library, but upon hearing the gentle voice of Cassandra, he stays put a minute, curious as to what is going on.

"Mr. Beckett, you are making me nervous. Why did you need to pull me away from the other guests?" Cassandra asks.

Norrington can see Beckett pace around and Cassandra standing, her arms clasped in front of her fingers twirling in her usual nervous habit.

"It is no secret that I enjoy your company, Miss Swann." Beckett begins. "And I hope it is accurate to say that you enjoy mine as well."

"Yes, very much. I will be sorry to see you leave." Cassandra replies. Norrington can see her smiling gently towards the ambitious man, blue eyes glittering like the sea on a gentle, sunny day. He also knows it was rude to eavesdrop, but he cares too much to consider propriety.

"Well, I am hoping to return under the promise that you would be my wife once I do." Beckett stands in front of Cassandra, smiling. Norrington is puzzled at the genuine smile on Beckett's face at that moment, but he can also see a look of surprise and regret cross Cassandra's face; he probably has the same expression, but he also notices how his fist clench slightly.

"Mr. Beckett, I am extremely flattered," Cassandra says with a meek smile.

"Fantastic!" Becket beams, stepping towards her and grabbing her gloved hands, enclosing them in his. He goes in for the kiss; Norrington reaches for his sword and clenches the grip.

"No, no," Cassandra says, stepping away and recoiling her hand back as she scrunches her face in disgust. "I cannot marry you. I'm sorry."

Beckett's demeanor changes in multiple ways over seconds. First his shoulders sag, probably from disappointment, then they tense up and his hands turn into fists. He takes long strides towards Cassandra who walks backwards trying to avoid him, but of course she's cornered into the wall. "Do you not realize what I offer you?" he practically screams. "You are little more than nothing. The mysterious orphan girl that tricked herself into the hearts of many."

"Mr. Beckett, its no offense to you. I am just not ready to marry," Cassandra pleads, puzzled at how such a nice and kind man could become so men and vindictive. It's not that she wouldn't mind marrying him, it's just the she minds the whole practice of marrying. "Nice guys are the always the worst," she growled in her mind.

"Nor will you ever. You could be a whore, abandoned by drunks to drown in the ocean for all that Port Royal knows. For all Captain Norrington knows. I am your only option for a satisfactory life." Beckett spits. Norrington begins to draw his sword and storm in, but a gentle hand is placed on his chest and stops him. It's Elizabeth, tears in her eyes from anger at the scene going on before her.

"Please don't make this worse," Elizabeth pleads with a whisper. Norrington tries to reply to her, but before he can they heard a loud slap and he goes to sheath his sword again.

"To think that a man as cruel and pathetic as you could intimidate me. I hate to inform you, Beckett," Cassandra spits out his name using the accent that had easily slipped away with the new life given to her, glaring down at her once suitor, "I am infinitely better than you. I know things you couldn't dream of. In fact, I am worth more than you could ever dream of. If you think you can intimidate me you think wrong. I have lost everything in my life and was moments away from death, but I have rebuilt myself and no one gets to threaten me with petty insults. If I ever see you in Port Royal again I will personally give you hell." With that Cassandra storms out of the library right into Elizabeth and James.

She looks wide eyed at the two, opens her mouth to speak, and then runs off. She pushes past people and goes to the front door, running into the night. Elizabeth tries to yell her name and Norrington tries to follow, but it's to no avail. By the time he reaches the door, Cassandra is long gone into the night.

* * *

"Will," I yell as I knock on the door of the blacksmith, tears streaming down my face. "Please let me in!" I pound on the door with all the strength I had. When I hear footsteps, too light to be Mr. Browns, I sink into the muddy ground and really begin to sob. Tears and mud stain the nice, new expensive silk dress, forever ruining it. Light rain begins to fall as well, causing my hair, already loose from the run down here, to be soaked and my body to shiver from more than just shame.

I hear the creek of the wooden door open and glance up at Will Turner. "Miss Swann, what happened?" He kneels down and helps me get up.

I take a few deep breaths between fits of crying. "B-beckett proposed. And I refused and then he called me horrible things, an orphan and a whore, so I yelled back. Norrington and Elizabeth saw, along with every stupid person in Port Royal." I sob into Will's shoulder. "He was right though."

"Of course not, Cassandra. I will make sure to make him pay. You are just as noble and fine as any other high born lady in this stupid port." He escorts me inside and to a work bench for me to sit. "We two orphans have to look out for each other still, though."

I chuckle and try to wipe away my tears, probably smudging the makeup I put on for this evening. "Its true though. They won't want to see me now. I am so humiliated." Will sits next to me and offers his shoulder again.

"If I leave you here, my master is sure not to bother you after what he drank. I will go up and fetch your father and sister to get you. Can you do that? Wait."

I nod. "Just please don't make a scene." I add, "You can be really emotional with that stupid "Knight-in-Shining-Armor" complex." I chuckle, "Of course you have never cried on my doorstep before."

Will smiles at me. "I can't make any promises." He stands up and grabs his coat. He tries to sneakily sheath a sword but I notice. I let it go, knowing there would be no budging with Will Turner. He kisses me on my forehead and promises to be back as soon as possible.

I'm left on the bench in the blacksmith's shop. After regaining my breath, I stand up and walk around, pacing, trying to think about what to say to redeem myself. In Elizabeth's eyes. The Governor's. Everyone else's. Norrington's. I'm rash and angry, no different than Will right now, who at this moment might be brandishing his sword, threatening to cut Beckett in half, Graves and Gillette holding him back. The idea of the scene does cause a small smile.

I hear a knock on the wooden door and slowly go over to open it. There stands the Governor and Elizabeth in the rain, their carriage in the background on the muddy road. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be so ru-" before I can finish my sentence, Elizabeth embraces me and father places a hand on my back, rubbing it like I was a young child. They escort me into a carriage to take me home.

* * *

I peel out of my gown with the help of Anthea and gladly climb into my night gown and wanting nothing more to go to sleep and forget what occurred. As Anthea leaves me after warming the bed, I get in and am fully intent on going into a deep slumber till Elizabeth walks in.

"Oh, good. You are still awake," she says walking softly in my room and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Barely," I mumble.

"I won't disturb you if you don't want to hear it. But what happened after you fled was very interesting."

I sit up straighter, my vigilant imagination finally wearing me down. "I'm curious. Do tell." I pat the empty space beside me. Liz happily gets under the covers and grips my hand as she began her story.

"After you ran, Beckett marched out and Captain Norrington was about to kill him, I swear. I stood between the two, trying to keep things civil. But I was furious as well. I can't believe what he called you. I called him out and then Captain Norrington called for both Lieutenant Gillette and Groves to arrest him."

"Arrest him? On what charge?" I gasp.

"The Captain claimed he committed verbal assault against you. At that moment father came over and tried to calm things down, considering Gillette and Groves were more than happy to clasp him in irons. He managed to turn tensions down, and just when things looked like no blood would be spilled, Will blew in, saying he wanted to see the man that hurt you."

"Oh God," I bury my face in my hands.

"Then," Elizabeth continues, "Will unsheathed his sword. Captain Norrington then drew his sword stating if anyone would harm Beckett, it would be him."

"Men!" I yell exasperated; Elizabeth chuckles in agreement.

"Father calmed everyone down and Beckett is leaving for London before dawn." she explains.

"Good," I pout, "I never want to see that man again."

"Me too. The things he said to you." Liz says, her eyes narrowing in our hatred..

"Oh and the things I said to him. You must think of me as a monster." I say, curling up into a ball.

"Not at all. You were incredibly brave. And completely just in your actions. Captain Norrington said so as well when he first ordered the arrest."

I hug Liz. "I was so scared you and father would have been ashamed and not want me anymore."

She laughs at me and embrace me as well. "We are stuck with each other forever, remember? We are sisters and we tell each other everything. I'll prove it to," she smiled. She thought for a moment, biting her lip and looking up in thought. Something dawned on her and her eyes lit up. "I'll even tell you my darkest secret."

"What's that?" I ask, a smile resuming on my face with curiosity getting the best of me.

"When we found Will at sea, he had a necklace. It was a pirate necklace. Gold and everything."

"Why have I never seen it on Will?"

"I took it. I stole it from him," she said with downcast, shameful eyes.

I gasp. "Elizabeth!"

"I was afraid he was a pirate. I think I even still have it. And when everyone one was searching for survivors I saw a ship with black sails and a pirate flag."

"I don't believe you," I say, shoving her lightly.

"Completely true. Now, your turn."

"Mine?" I ask.

"It's only fair," she smiles.

There's only one real secret I could tell her. And though I know it's stupid to tell anyone, Elizabeth is my sister in heart and soul, if not in blood. But I barely believed my own story sometimes. There would be nights where I would be unable to sleep, so I would stare at the ceiling, going through every event from the last year. The faces of my family, friends, and my possible future swirled before me like waves, passing by and inevitably returning to haunt me. But the faces of the new family and friends I had made her were also included in the whirlpool. Nothing made sense to me anymore, especially trust. I hadn't been able to trust anyone with this knowledge; every explanation of who I was and my life before hand hd to be carefully thought out so the story would be consistent with its previous telling and the time. But if I lost the ability to trust, who would I be then?

Elizabeth Swann is the best friend I never had. I also had good, close friends in school back home, but Liz got me. We could share glances in lieu of full conversations. We pushed each other to be the best and we understood that sometimes we had to be allowed to be our worst. There is only one other person here that I could ever trust fully and completely. After a large sigh, I reply meekly. "You can't think I am mad or tell anyone this. If you do, I won't know what will happen to me."

"You are scaring me, Cass," Elizabeth eyeing me nervously.

"It scares me as well," I sigh. I look at the bedsheets I'm covered in, not wanting to see her reaction in detail. "You know how they found me in the ocean with no ship in sight for miles?"

"Yes of course. A mystery as the Captain phrased it."

"It's because I'm not from here. The Atlantic or well, this time." I bit my lip as I watch Elizabeth process what I just told her with downcast eyes.

"You mean, you are from another time or place? That's impossible," she chuckles. I look up at her, quickly stopping all thoughts I was joking.

"Yes. It's the truth. I'm from, I'm from the future. Four centuries in the future to be exact. Ask me anything and I can answer it!" I say, holding her hands, nervous she might actually reject me.

She stares at me blankly for what seems an eternity. At last she whispers, "Who controls the seas?"

It's now my turn to stare at her in confusion. I finally answer: "No one. There is a whole other ocean across the New World, it connects to the East. People realized that the ocean is just to big and public then. International maritime law is actually international. Not one person or country has control over the ocean."

"You sound so confident." She pauses. "Well, I did watch Captain Phillips," I think to myself. "It makes sense when you really think about it. You did arrive in strange clothes and had a peculiar accent. And you could read and everything, yet not put on a dress properly. It makes sense, but it's impossible. "

"It's the truth. I swear on my life." I cross my heart for affect. "I'm just as confused as you are on everything as well."

Elizabeth smiles at me and gives me yet another hug. "I believe you and now we are only closer because of it." We giggle together and spend the rest of the night giggling and sleeping as little as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, we are finally entering into the movie now. Sorry about the slightly later delay. I'm graduating from high school yet my school work has not been kind to me. Thank you too all of the new people following this story and leaving comments. Anything helps!**

Chapter 5 - Realizations and Small Kidnappings

I wake up with a groan. Today's the day that Norrington is being promoted and for sure the day he is going to propose to Elizabeth. Gillette could not keep a secret if his life depended on it. He confessed to me a week before, only a day after the Dauntless arrived from a two week long journey that earned the Captain his promotion, that Norrington had decided that he should propose to Elizabeth. It makes sense, their match. But what doesn't is my reaction. I have no right to be upset, only happy for my dear sister and for my rescuer and friend. But I feel this way regardless.

A knock on the door signals to me someone wanted entry. I yell for them to come in and slump back into my bed.

"Cassandra, the hour is very late," Father comments, entering the room with a large box. Anthea draws the curtains for me and I'm forced to sit up and make myself decent by standing and throwing on my robe.

"What's in the box?" I ask.

"A gift for you," he opens it and reveals the prettiest dress I had ever seen. Marie Antoinette Sophia Cappola movie level of pretty. Royal wedding of Grace Kelly pretty.

"This is a surprise," I smile, taking it out and holding it to myself and twirling around like a school girl. "Is it for the ceremony?"

"Well, can't a father dote on his daughters?" he asks with a smile. I raise my eyebrows at him. "You're right. I know Commodore, as it were, Norrington hopes that both you and Elizabeth attend. He enjoys both your company so much." He smiles and adds, "He fancies Elizabeth, you know?"

My face sinks and I go behind the dress screen and Anthea helps the dress on. The corset is pulled much tighter than I expected. "I feel like I have no room to breathe."

"I heard it was the latest fashion," father explained.

"So suffocating is finally in?" I joke, stepping out in the room. Father smiles at me.

"Though you are not my daughter in blood, I must remind you again that you are in heart," he says affectionately.

"I know. But I fear your other daughter isn't up as well." I smile.

"Of course. Anthea, follow me." Father and Anthea leave, with another box I presume.

I catch my own eye in the full length mirror by the door and pause. I can barely recognize myself. I look regal and proper, like a stylized princess from a period drama. The light blue perfectly brings out my own blue eye against my darker blonde hair and pale skin. I look light and delicate, a bluebell that could easily tumble away from its cluster by a single gust of wind.

I sit at the vanity and begin my hair, my mind wandering if father knew of the proposal that was going to occur after the ceremony; he probably did, a 99% chance. Norrington would have asked him for his permission the moment he decided to make Elizabeth his wife. Just the thought of it, makes my stomach turn and heart sink. I place my earrings in and the rest of my jewelry. I choose a large hat, to amuse Elizabeth. We always joked about how gaudy all the hats I had were, and I am ready for the day ahead. I have a feeling that it will be exhausting.

Grabbing my gloves, I go out in the hall way and down the stairs in the foyer. Will is there admiring a sconce. As I end my descent, it falls off and Will quickly hides it in a vase.

"I'll keep that between you and me, Mr. Turner," I say, putting my gloves on with ease. Will looks at me with panicky eyes so I give him a small smile to comfort him. "I'm not a snitch after all."

"Of course not, Miss Swann," he replies, taking my hand and kissing it with a small bow.

"It is good to see you, Will," I say.

I can then hear my fathers voice behind me saying, "I must agree with my daughter, Mr. Turner." He walks down the stairs following one of the servants.

"Good day sir, I have your order," Will says, setting down a long, black case on a table by the stairs. He opens it to reveal a sword, decorated to the fullest degree. He took out the sword in its sheath an handed it to the Governor. It is certainly a day for gifts and surprises.

Governor unsheathes it for himself, revealing a clean, strong blade. He mutters a "well" at the sight of it, something he only does when he is truly impressed.

"Its magnificent," I say, admiring the sword.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle," Will explains. "If I may," he asks, taking the sword. He balances it for show. " Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full length of the blade." Will then proceeds to throw the sword up and twirl it for show. He catches it gracefully and presents it to father, who's shocked at the display.

Father takes the sword and places it back in its sheath. "Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do please pass along my compliments to your master?"

Will's face falls. I know that Mr. Brown hardly did any good work these days. It's mainly Will that does these marvelous custom jobs. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Will takes the sword and places it back in its case; at the same time Elizabeth descends down the stairs, looking as graceful and beautiful as ever. Will looks up and I can practically see his eyes turn into hearts at the sight of her.

"Liz," I smile, "You look very beautiful today."

"As do you Cass," she replies, finishing her descent down the stairs. She turns to Will with an excited face, "Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night!"

"About me?" Will asks, confused as the rest of us.

Father nervously chuckles, "Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to..?"

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" Elizabeth continues, throwing father's precious propriety in the air.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann," Will replies, smiling like the idiot in love he was. I roll my eyes slightly at the award exchange. Elizabeth is so oblivious to his crush. I figured it out within two weeks of being here and used to tease Will relentlessly about it. Then Captain, I mean Commodore, Norrington began courting Elizabeth and we both stopped mentioning crushes and love.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she smiles.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always," Will smiles at her. Elizabeth's face falls slightly at the reply. I look at the two and smile, knowing the two always had tension that is just going to grow. I figure it would be nice to give them an out.

"Wow," I interrupt. "Would you look at the time?" I point at a clock that doesn't exist. "We might be late." I grab my parasol and father hands one to Elizabeth.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Liz says. Will bows at our exit that consisted of the two of us following father's orders outside and into a carriage to head to Fort Charles. Will follows us saying good bye and whispering something to himself, but we are already pulling away so none of us could hear it or even notice. I have to be the most observant one in this family.

Everyone sits in an awkward silence on the carriage ride to the Fort. I'm burning with questions about this dream. It must be related to the secret she told me about the pirate medallion and the ship with black sails, but I never really got the full picture. And she was talking about it in public; it clearly made an impact.

The carriage stops and Governor Swann is let out by a servant, Elizabeth and I following. The Fort has all kinds of the the upper crust of Port Royal society wandering about, chatting with each other, waving hand fans, and admiring the view of the ocean and for some, the view of the Navy boys. Music is already playing and the actual ceremony is about to begin in any moment.

We enter and before I could pull Elizabeth aside, many different people approach us, wanting to talk to each of the Swanns. I can see some of the aristocratic ladies steal Liz and officers the Governor. I was currently being pulled by Lieutenant Gillette away from the crowd.

"Miss Swann, I had not seen you in weeks. All is well I expect?"

I smile at the old, familiar face. "Yes. And how are you? I am eager to here about any new travels intended for you and your men."

"I have heard of nothing yet, but the Commodore is more focused on the domestic front as of now," he said, winking at me. He's referring to the planned proposal. He is not the most subtle man I had ever met.

"Ah, I see," I say. Gillette offers me his arm and we begin to stroll around the fort. "You are horrible at keeping secrets. I just thought to inform you. I for one have not let my lips slip to Elizabeth at all, which I wonder is the right thing to do," I pause. "Being caught off guard for a question like that can have horrible actions result. I have experienced that first hand."

"And unrightfully so." He tenses up at the memory at what happened at the ball; after the Beckett event, he admitted to me he thought of me as his younger sister, along with ten other Marines I know quite well. If I do ever marry, I will feel very sorry for that man.

We hear a horn, signaling for us to clear out and get in position for the actual ceremony on the battlements. "I must go. I hope we can chat after."

I smile back at the man. I want to catch up again, but I don't know if I could be present when the proposal is made in the reception. A migraine's forming just thinking about it. "I hope so too," I lie, wanting nothing more than to go back to the Swann home.

I walk over to Elizabeth who's standing on the side of the area cleared from the ceremony. Father goes up to the front of the battlements with the new sword, ready to present it to the new Commodore as a thank you for all the work he has done. Soldiers line in two lines across from each other, straight backs and perfectly lined toes, facing the sea. I grab Liz's arm and lean in to whisper at her before the ceremony would begin.

"What exactly was this dream you had?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"My secret of course. I actually pulled out the necklace from its hiding spot. I'm wearing it right now," she replies with a smirk.

I look at her chest and can see the delicate strand of a necklace, the pendant hidden beneath her corset. "You do love pirates and adventure, don't you?"

"In a romantic sense, yes. Don't you?"

I open my mouth to reply, but I'm cut off my the sound of orders being shouted to the Marines. "Two paces, march! Right about face! Present arms!"

The soldiers do as they were told and turn towards the center and lifted their rifles up, creating an arch way of metal and steel. I can see the new Commodore walking through the archway, hands behind his back and as proper as I had ever seen him. He wears a new uniform, worthy of his new position with a red ribbon over his neck with some kind of grand metal. Feathers line his hate and the gold on his coat were gleaming in the Jamaican sunlight. He keeps his eyes forward, so I have no idea if he sees me or Liz. But I can't tear my eyes away from him. My heart swells and I'm sure Liz can tell that my grip on her arm tightened from a huge brick of knowledge landing on me at this very moment.

I love him.

Why did this have to be the moment that I realize why I kept reacting this way? Seeing the Commodore unsheathe his new sword and admire it with a small smile, a smile not out of material wanting, but of pride of himself and his accomplishments, I realize that I am helplessly in love with him. He's the kindest person I ever met; he helped me get a life and not just be another poor orphan in this century, forgotten by everyone and everything. I love his kindness, the seriousness he took his job, and the way he could talk endlessly about sailing and performing his duties, not matter how boring they seem to everyone else. His snarky humor never ceases to amuse me or surprise me. I love the smile that would sometimes slip out in moments of absolute joy like this. It's always radiant and full of passion, no matter how small it was. He's guarded and reserved, but it's not hard to see the emotions swirling beneath him. I at least saw it, and I love it. I love him.

As I stare, shocked at the final puzzle piece being put together in my head, the ceremony ends and the party resumes with its civil talk and constant fanning. Liz lets go of my arm and looks at me.

"Cass, are you alright? You look sick," she says, examining me. I take out my hand fan and began to cool myself off. I must look like I had seen a ghost.

"You do look unwell, Miss Swann," says the voice of the honored. I turn towards Commodore Norrington and give a weak smile. He's practically glowing with his pride, like a child on their birthday or at Christmas. But he still maintains that military posture of being perfectly straight and with his hands behind his back.

"I do feel unwell. Its the heat and this heavy dress," I sigh. "I think it would be best if I headed back to our home."

"Should I get father or the carriage?" Elizabeth asks.

"No, no," I laugh nervously. "I think walking would help me feel better."

"Really Miss Swann. Its not in my nature to leave a woman alone and stranded," the Commodore says, taking my hand as a form of comfort. It was not unusual considering who familiar and close we were, but I really just need to get out of here.

I rip my hand away suddenly and say, starting to walk out of the Fort. "It's no issue. I'll be fine. In fact, I prefer it. You've already rescued me once." With that, I almost run out of the Fort, leaving them and many other observers with questions.

Once I get down and near the docks, I rip my gaudy hat off, letting my hair fall down in the process. I lift a hand to my stomach, focusing on breathing. This corset really is a pain. I feel like I had just run the mile in PE class in a record time, but in reality, I was quite slow and the walk from the Fort to the docks was only two thirds a mile.

I walk down the docks, focusing on the ships and the ocean and not on the tears that threatened to spill. My face feels flushed and hot and my brain feels like its banging against my skull. It may just be the anger of realizing I'm too late or the cut off air. I also feel butterflies in my stomach and my mind keeps playing the Commodore's concern in my head; it also just has to play the look on his face when I flee. Its a look I can imagine Prince Charming having when Cinderella leaves without her shoe: confusion and hurt and loss, but of course in this situation, not love. He loves Elizabeth and not me. More tears threaten to spill as I see the Interceptor and the friendly faces of Murtogg and Mullroy, but there's another person there I didn't recognize.

I grab my hat and walk over to the Marines and the stranger, slowly but surely. They're all on the ship and chatting away.

"Hello Miss Swann!" Mullroy yells.

"Yes, hullo Miss Swann," Murtogg repeats.

"Hello. I just thought I would stop by and say hello. I can only imagine how lonely it is here with the ceremony above at the Fort." I smile. "May I come aboard?"

"Off limits to civilians," Mullroy replies.

"But we let him on board," Murtogg whines, pointing his head towards the stranger. I chuckle silently at the usual bickering between the two. The stranger, however, cause a different reaction. He looks like a sketchy guy if I ever saw one. White guy with deadlocks. That's all that needs to be said.

"And who is this, _gentleman?_ _"_ I ask with raised brows to express my skepticism.

"Mr. Smith. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Swann," he takes off his hat and bows to me.

"It's all yours," I narrow my eyes at him. I turn towards the boys, arguing on whether or not to let me on. I roll my eyes and begin to climb aboard, with surprisingly little struggle in this dress, or torture device. _Smith_ offers me his hand, but I refuse it and place my feet on the deck without any assistance. I sit down on a barrel, straightening my dress in the process and ask, "What were you men discussing before I arrived?"

"My adventures with cannibals." Smith says, flashy me a toothy grin. "Its not for the light hearted, Miss Swann."

"And what makes you think I'm light hearted?" I smirk at him. "I am curious about cannibals. Where did you come across them?" My voice is laced with sarcasm and doubt.

He launches into a story and by the third word, my mind's gone and wandering about what is going on at the ceremony. At this point, Commodore Norrington probably has Elizabeth alone and is on one knee, figuratively of course. I learned very quickly that traditional knee down and ring thing was not traditional yet.

I stare up at what is the platform to the battlements, yearning to be in Elizabeth's place. But I will support the two no matter what. I'm not of this world and it makes sense that I will be doomed to be an observer. My heart breaks a little more at the realization of my role. I can even see two figures that unmistakably look like a military man and a woman in a large gown. It has to be them. I feel the sudden urge to throw myself into the water.

I turn my ear's focus back on the ridiculous story, keeping my eyes on the two figures above by the bell. I hear Smith say "And then they made me their chief," but before he could continue, I scream seeing someone in a dress fall from the platform and into the sea. I see Norrington at the top of the platform, screaming Elizabeth's name and other Marines rushing to his aid.

"That was my sister," I yell, jumping up, my hand going to my stomach from the sudden lost of air.

"Will you be saving her then?" Smith asks the two guards.

"I can't swim," Mullroy nervously replies. Morton nods while Smith rolled his eyes at the two.

"Pride of the King's Navy, you are," he scoffs.

"I can swim, so I'll get her myself," I say. I try to pry myself out of the dress, "If only I can get this stupid thing off."

"No need to undress for me, Miss Swann," Smith says with a smirk. I gape at him as he takes off his jacket, belt, and hat and hands them to me, still in shock and out of breath. "Don't loose these," he smiles and then dives gracefully in. Morton and Mullroy take my arms that still holds Smith's things as I look towards the water in shock and drag me backwards off the Interceptor and onto the dock, my feet faltering with the steps.

On the dock, we see a large ripple of water, and when it reaches us, it almost knocks us down. "What was that?" Murtogg asks.

"An earthquake," I offer, staring out at the water, more concerned with Elizabeth than the shifting of tectonic plates. Smith then breaks the surface near us holding Elizabeth, dressed now only in her new corset and under dress. I drop his things and help lift her up onto the deck. Kneeling, I lower my ear to her chest, my old CPR training kicking in.

"She's not breathing," I half cry after listening for a second. Smith yells at me to move, holding a knife. I'm not quick enough so he shoves me out of the way and begins to cut open her corset. She immediately starts spitting out water. I got up and run to her, pushing Smith well out of her way as some pay back. I hear Mullroy mutter about how creative the corset cutting was and Smith mention something about Singapore.

Helping my sister sit up, the necklace that she mentioned to me in secret is hanging out of her dress and Smith grabs it. "Where did you get that from?" he asks with wide eyes.

"Its none of your concern," I spit out, slapping his hand away. Then, a sword out of nowhere is held out to Smith. I hear the Commodore's voice order to him to his feet. Father comes rushing to us and helps the both of us up. "Elizabeth, are you alright? Cassandra, how are you even here?"

"I'm fine," she replies, holding me close and allowing father to put his coat over her shoulders. As he does, he sees Murtogg holding up the corset as if it is an alien object. Once the Marine noticed the eyes of the Governor and the Commodore on him, he drops it and points at Smith, like a younger sibling caught by his parents. Smith makes eye contact with the both of us as father orders the men to shoot him.

"Father!" Elizabeth shouts, "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer."

"I agree. That hardly seems fair," I offer. The Commodore waves his hand to signal off the guns. Smith smiles and waves his hands, glad that the guns were out of his face.

I watch as the Commodore extends his hand. "I believe thanks are in order," he offers a fake smile. I know what was going to happen and it's not good. Smith skeptically shakes his hand and is met with a rough pull of his own sleeve by the Commodore. It reveals a "P" seared into his skin. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" The Commodore all but actually spits out that sentence laced with snark in its entirety. Father immediately orders for him to be hung. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch me irons," Norrington orders. He moves the sleeve up further and I can see a tattoo of a bird flying over a sunset. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," he smirks.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain," Norrington retorts.

"I'm in the market as it were."

Murtogg adds, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"Told ya he was telling the truth," Mullroy mutters to his friend. He grabs Sparrow's things from where I left them on the ground. "These are his, sir."

Norrington takes them and examines them with his critical, sarcastic eye. He holds the gun, "No additional shots nor powder." He then grabs the boxed compass, and I can see over his shoulder that the arrow is swaying in my general direction and not towards north. "A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathes the crude sword and smiles a condescending smile he exclusively used for the men he arrested and pitied. "And I half expected it to be made out of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Sparrow, as he is put in shackles, can't help but smile, "But you have heard of me." The men keep their guns focused on him and the Commodore begins to walk way. I pry myself away from my family and follow the man I just realized I love. "Commodore, this doesn't seems _completely_ just." Norrington ignores me for a moment, studying to see that Gillette properly chains him. "Though he is a pirate," Elizabeth continues for me, "he did save my life."

Commodore Norrington turns to face me. He easily towers over my shorter stature, even when he had no aggression aimed at me. He just has a commanding presence. I keep my ground as he begins to speak. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Sparrow says bitterly, hands out for Gillette's irons to be finished.

"Indeed," Norrington says, his eyes glaring at Sparrow.

"Death just seems to harsh. Imprisonment for life is reasonable enough. A trial of a jury of peers. Right to legal representation." I continue my little list of American Bill of Right and Miranda Rights, not noticing Gillette stepping away from Sparrow and my back completely facing the pirate's front.

Before Norrington can reply to my extreme ideas, I hear Sparrow say "Finally" and in an instant, he is flush against me, the iron chains against my throat. I freeze up and can hear the guns be called off by father and Norrington.

"I knew you'd be charmed by my stories," he smiles against my neck. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat." When Norrington stands there for a moment, analyzing the situation and looking at me with slight fear in his green eyes and immense fear in my blue eyes, Sparrow shouts out at him again. "Commodore!"

He hands me the pirate's effects, glaring him down in the process. Sparrow holds the pistol to my head and grins against my neck. "Cassandra. Cassandra, isn't it?"

"It is Miss Swann to you. Just as before." I bit down my lip in anger. I can feel him entirely behind me and his breath was not the best. All I want to do is to get out of this situation.

Sparrow chuckles into my ear. "Miss Swann, would you be so kind? Come on, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." I turn around, pistol still aimed at my head, and I begin to put on his belt and sword. He adds as I began to put on his coat and hat, "Easy on the goods darling," I glare at him, finishing his belt and sword, but not without muttering "You're disgusting."

"Sticks and stones, love," he simply replies, smiling and patronizing my insult. "I saved your sister's life, and now you saved mine. We're square." He turns to the crowd of the Navy men and my family. "Gentlemen," he yells. "M'ladies," he smirks to Elizabeth. "You will always remember this day as the day you almost… caught… Captain… Jack... Sparrow!" He then shoves me into Commodore Norrington's arms, spinning me around so my back is against his chest.

Norrington puts an arm around me as we watch the escape and he shouts orders to his men. Once Sparrow was in the air by some mechanism of the ropes, Norrington yells for the men to fire at his heels. Jack uses the chains as a zip line and easily gets into the actual town of Port Royal, far away from us, and runs away, soldiers following him while shooting.

Norrington looks me, examining me to see if I was alright though he knows no harm was actually done. "Miss Swann, are you okay?"

"Rattled and disturbed, but fine," Commodore Norrington's eyes finally meet mine; I can't tell if it was green staring into blue, or blue staring into green. It feels like we stared forever, catching our breaths from my small kidnapping. Gillette comes up behind his superior and Norrington resumes his dutiful command.

"Gillette," he says, taking me out of his arms and placing me into my father's, "Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate it of him to miss it, especially considering the harm he almost did to Miss Swann." He is about to head off for a search, but once again I pry myself from the arms of my family and grab his arm.

Commodore Norrington turns towards me, surprised at the sudden and improper action. "I'm sorry," I plead, tears threatening to spill from my blue eyes; his green eyes pouring into mine. "I should have trusted you."

"You were trying to do the right thing," he replies, glancing back to his men searching the streets. He turns back to me, but instead of making eye contact with me, he looks to Elizabeth. I let go of his arm with a heavy heart "Go home with your father and rest. We will arrest Sparrow within the hour." He sheaths his word and joins Gillette for the search, leaving Liz shivering into the arms of father, and me feeling as alone as ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey ya'll. Thanks again to a=everyone who is keeping up with this. Hopefully I can keep up with updating, but man I am super busy with job hunting, finishing high school, and planning a trip to Slovenia. And college is looming over my head. I wouldn't mind going back in time right now. Anyway, hit me up on those reviews.**

Chapter 6 Sisterhood and Large Kidnappings

Night has fallen on Port Royal and I'm pacing my room, scared out of my mind. In a singular day, I had realized I love Commodore Norrington, saw the horrible proposal of marriage between him and my adopted sister, had my beloved sister nearly drown, and then was kidnapped and threatened by a pirate. And all while wearing the worst corset imaginable. They are really going to be the cause of a lot of deaths in the future/past.

I pace and pace around my room, not knowing how to react or what to do. I am already dressed for bed and it's late, but I need to speak with Elizabeth. Once we got home, I just ran off and sulked in my room and I can imagine she did the same. I did skip dinner though and neglected to say goodbye to father when he left to inspect the rounds at Fort Charles. I nervously, hands fiddling with each other, go to her room. Estrella, her personal maid, is just finishing placing the bed warmer in her bed; Liz is already reading one of her adventure books.

"There you go, miss," I hear her say, "It was a difficult day, for you, I'm sure."

Liz without even a glance up, replies, "I suspected that Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it,"

"I think she was referring to you almost drowning and my threat by a notorious pirate," I say, interrupting her concentration. She glances up and sees me standing in the door way, illuminated by the lamps.

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying," she agrees. She studies me and beckons to me to come in and mouths if I was alright. I enter and sit on her bed, neglecting her silent question, and Estella continues.

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that." Liz forces a smile out of a lack of comfort on the subject of the unanswered proposal. I force one from the knowledge I have no right to the man I love. "Now, that's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say."

"It's a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying," Elizabeth continues reading. I can feel my anger rising a little; it seems so cruel that she should think so little of the man I adore.

"Well, William Turner is a fine man, as well," I say with a small glare, standing up and wandering about the room and looking out the window. I can see the Fort and the sea, the only light from torches and lamps as the moon can't be seen tonight from the clouds.

Elizabeth snaps her book shut at the comment, "Now that is too bold, Cassandra." I turn to face her, a large mixture of emotions playing on my face. Estella curtsies and leaves, wanting to give us privacy.

Elizabeth studies my face as she puts down her book and motions for me to sit next to her in the large bed. She wraps her arm around me and I hug her back. "What is making you so upset?" she asks. "Is it what happened at the docks?" she suddenly bursts. "I am so glad that man, if you can even call him that, was arrested and is to be hung. I would like kill him myself after he threatened you."

I decide not to upset her with the knowledge of my feelings towards her almost fiance, so I lie and tell her that it is the small threat and kidnapping bothering me. "I just can't imagine sleeping alone with the knowledge a man like this exists in our town," I falsely explain. It was terrifying, to have a gun held to my head, but I had feeling I would be fine. Shooting me would make things worse for an escape. And I had seen plenty of men like that back in my own time and home and they had said much worse things to me as I passed by wearing the much shorter, commonplace attire from my home.

"Stay with me tonight," Liz offers. "Nothing and no one can hurt you now. I will make sure you are safe, as will father and the Commodore."

I sit up a little straighter and look at my sister. "And I will do the same." I chuckle, "When I saw you fall, I almost ripped off my dress and corset to swim to get to you!"

Elizabeth covers her laugh at the thought of it. "Imagine Murtogg and Mallory's reaction to that."

I laugh too, "And based on their reaction at seeing a corset! They would just stand there, eyes covered and maybe even pass out"

We break into hysterics and talk into the night till we both collapse almost dead.

* * *

Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann walk along the Fort, either gazing out as the blackened sea or the town they both built and vowed to protect. The moon is not out tonight, so their only source of light the lamps and torches lit throughout the Fort and the town. The two are engaged in idle talk as they made customary rounds. The Governor, satisfied that they had conversed on enough to get into more serious conversation, asks the Commodore about the proposal. "Has my daughter given you an answer?"

Commodore Norrington continues his steps and his posture, no outward signs indicating how he felt inside. Inside he completely flinches, and then falls. No, Elizabeth had not given him an answer to his proposal, but what is actually shocking is the fact he has not realized until now. After Elizabeth was safe today, Cassandra was threatened and assaulted; he could not stop thinking about how weak and vulnerable she looked there. He also is trapped in the memory of how brave she was when standing up to him, for a man she despised; she has clear morals and ideas, and when they do appear, which is rare, they surprise James immensely. In summary, his mind had been focused on Cassandra and how he failed her, and not his potential fiance and her own dangerous encounter with death until this point.

"No, she hasn't," Norrington finally replies.

"Well, she, and her sister, has had a very trying day," the Governor explains. He moves on to a more appropriate subject, "Ghastly weather, don't you think?" The weather is always a safe bet in the Governor's arsenal of small talk subjects.

"Bleak," Norrington replies, not able to get the image of Cassandra boldly apologizing to him out of his head, "Very bleak." The two continue their stroll, but a whirling noise catch the attention of both of them.

"What's that?" the Governor asks. The Commodore pauses for a moment and realization hits him like a brick, or a cannon ball more accurately.

"Cannon fire!" he yells, tackling the Governor to the ground, just in time to avoid a cannon breaking through the brick of the fort just where they were standing. With his friend and possible father-in-law safe, he begins to focus on defenses, "Return fire!" he shouts to his men, sheathing his new sword.

Norrington stands and goes to his soldiers. "Sight the muzzle flash!" A soldier repeats his order. "I need a full strike, fore and aft! Let these demons bite at this!" He watches as cannon begin to fire at the ship, a ship with black sails with plenty of holes in them, carrying no colors. "Governor, barricade yourself in my office! That's an order!" Governor Swann quickly does what he said, hoping and praying that Elizabeth and Cassandra would be alright.

* * *

I wake up with the sound of booms and crashes in the distance. I sit up and once I realize it was not a dream, I shake Elizabeth awake. She shoots up once she concludes the same; there is an attack and we are in danger.

"We need to get out of here. We won't be safe," I say, getting out of the bed. I shrug my robe off along with my slippers. We will have to run and these would not be helpful.

"To the front door," Liz says, neglecting to throw away her robe. She takes my hand and we run out, near and down the staircase where we hear a knock on the door. A servant goes to open it; just as we shout for him to not, he opens it and we hear a gun shoot. We look and make direct eye contact with a group of pirates, who smirk with evil in their eyes at us. They point and yell at the sight of two young, innocent girls, but we are already running back into the bedroom.

Estella is there and is just as scared as we are. She grabs us and causes Liz to squeal. "They've come to kidnap you two," she informs us.

"What?" I ask, slipping into my normal, American accent. I guess it appears in times of huge emotional stress.

"You are the Governor's daughters," she explains, her voice shaky. I grip Elizabeth's hand and look at my sister.

She looks back, but her mind is quicker than mine. "They haven't seen you. Hide," she orders Estella, "Cassandra you too. And the first chance you get, run to the Fort."

"I'm not leaving you," I half yell and whisper.

"I have a plan," she says sternly. "Cass, please trust me. It's my turn to try to be heroic."

I am clearly not going to change her mind and the sound of footsteps coming up stairs is getting even louder. I sigh. "It better not be try and fail. You better be safe." I run to Estrella, "Keep up with me, okay." I hug her and wait for the pirates to burst through the door. I can hear their foot steps, and as they burst through the door, Elizabeth hits the first pirate with the bed pan. Before I can see anything else, Estella is pulling my hand out of the room from the side door and down the stairs and through the front door, jumping over the body of the dead servant.

I hold her hand and we run. It's difficult since I am much faster than her, despite my having not run for the year I have been here. We run into the town, which is filled with pirates and fighting and dead bodies. Estella trips and brings me down with her. Before I can even get up, a pirate grabs me roughly from my leg and skirt.

"Estella, run!" I scream as I try to kick the pirate off. I see in my peripheral the servant girl screaming and doing what I told her. I turn my focus back at the man. I place a kick right at his nose and I hear a very satisfying crunch. He goes to hold his nose, letting go of me. I quickly get up starting to run, but not without him reaching for my dress and ripping it, so half of it hung from a tear right at my mid thigh. I kicked the man again and ripped the rest of the dress, happy to have more mobility, but not appreciative at the irony of the length I'm used to wearing forced on me at the worst time ever.

I continue running, picking up a fallen sword, the Fort in my sights. Another pirate jumps out at me, but I stab him with no hesitation and shove him out of the way, leaving the sword in him. Bile threatens to rise up, but I keep it down and focus on the task ahead. The Fort was so close. I see another pirate swing his sword at me; I duck, falling to the ground in the process. He points his sword at my throat and grins an evil grin present on all of the violent men here. He takes one step towards me, and then turns around and falls. Behind him reveals Gillette, club in hand.

With no words exchanged, he gives a hand to help me up and goes into battle against the pirate. I run into the Fort, only a few meters away and see Graves ordering men to fire the cannons.

"Groves," I yell, almost out of breath. Groves turns to me, looking shocked: at the state of my dress or the condition I was in, out of breath and in the fort, it didn't matter "Where is my father?"

"Commodore's office!" he yells before quickly turning back to his duties. I run across the battlements and into the office, which is locked. I bang on the doors, crying and screaming.

"Father! It's me Cassandra. Let me in!" I yell, pounding on the door, tears spilling from my eyes. The door opens after a minute and I am pulled gently in and embraced. I can hear the door be shut and locked, but I don't care. I'm safe, but I don't know if Elizabeth is.

"Cassandra!" I hear his voice say, "Where is Elizabeth?" I just hold onto him tighter.

"I don't know she told me to run. She said she had a plan." More tears fall. "I should have stayed with her."

The Governor wraps his arms around me, "You are safe now, here."

I didn't feel safe. I felt horrible and scared and if anything happened to Liz, I will do everything in my power to to help her. We are sisters after all and we promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Well, here's the next installment. I really, like double really, need input from y'all. I want to get input to see what I can improve and see what parts for the story you enjoy and what parts you could do without. Basically, the more reviews I get, the more updates I post and the more enjoyable they are. So do your job and give me feedback!**

Chapter 7 - Rash Decisions and Hostage Negotiations

It's the morning now and though I had nearly been killed (or worse) multiple times, ran for the first time in a year, and discovered my sister had been captured by the pirates that sacked my home, I am wide awake and ready for some type of action to be done. I am still dressed in the ripped night gown and father's coat, which has earned my some stares I rather not receive, but I have not yet had the chance to go back and change, besides I hardly want to see my home in shambles after the raid. The Commodore, Gillette, other soldiers including Murtogg and Mullroy, and father were planning strategy in the Fort's pavilion, discussing ideas and looking at a map that spilled over the table and into a chair. I stood near them, trying to peak at the contents of the table and insert myself into the conversation, but they didn't listen and I really had nothing to say besides "um" and "alright." I know nothing of rescues or sailing or fighting that would be any use. I know a little from reading and Will, but no one knows that I even possess that knowledge, albeit limited. I resign myself to leaning against the wall and glaring back at the men that did stare at my exposed legs.

I stare and look at the men deciding on battle strategy. I want to ask them to let me join their crusade, but it will never happen. I feel responsible for Liz being captured by the pirates. I should have stayed with her and helped her. I can only pray now that her plan worked and that her being taken was apart of it; she does know a lot about pirates and their way of life, in a censored manner, and I'm sure she has some plan with actual facts and figures to back it up.

Will's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" he shouts, seething with anger and worry.

"Mr. Murtogg, please remove this man," Norrington says, not bothering got acknowledge Will. I can't help but be disappointed in that. Will's as concerned as the rest of us, just a little more vocal.

Murtogg goes to restrain him but Will keeps yelling. "We have to hunt them down. We must to save her."

"And where do we suppose we start?" father says, suddenly short tempered from the stress of everything. The last 24 hours have been eventful for him to say the least. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

Murtogg speaks up, surprising everyone. "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," Mullroy clarifies.

"Ask him where it is," Will yells, "Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No," Commodore Norrington sighs. "The pirates who invaded the Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies." He then turns to father and ignores Will again. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

I can see Will's face grow angrier and he throws a hatchet into the desk with the map covering it, making a thud causing some me to jump. "That's not good enough!"

"I agree," I add. Now the men turn towards me. I roll my eyes realizing they must have forgotten I was even there or that I have opinions and such. I stand up properly and go to the table. "I don't trust Sparrow, but he would not make claims to know the ship if it wasn't true. And, he could have not known of the attack if the pirates are not his allies, Commodore. So ergo, he has some intel on the ship's origin at the very least."

"Mr. Turner. Miss Swann." Norrington says, turning directly towards me after grabbing the hatchet. I straighten myself with his harsh gaze; he's worried sick and panicked but so am I and I'm not a dick. "You are not soldiers; you are not sailors. You are a blacksmith and you are just a girl. Don't make the mistake of thinking that you are the only two that care for Elizabeth."

I narrow my eyes in a glare and grab Will's hand. "Fine," I reply. "If we aren't needed, Mr. Turner shall escort me home." Norrington looks at me as I head in the direction of the manor. I continue the glare, but am surprised when he doesn't return it or any look of contempt and annoyance. He just looks sad. Loves a bitch after all. I want to help him, but he's too focused on Elizabeth to notice me.

I turn around, pulling Will with me. I can see gears turning in his head and I hope he has the same idea as me. Once we get far enough away for the rescue group to not hear us, I start talking. "We are going to rescue Elizabeth ourselves if they think we are so incapable."

"Pardon?" Will asks, confused by the bold statement.

"If Sparrow knows something, we'll need his help. Its a better chance than wandering around the seas with only hypotheses on where the Black Pearl took her. I'm going back home and changing and getting some things and then we talk to Sparrow."

"The two of us?" Will clarifies. I nod at him as we continue the walk towards the Governor's mansion. "Miss Swann you shouldn't endanger yourself. Your father needs you."

I turn roughly towards him, finally letting my anger go free along with my polished accent. "I'm not helpless. I got along fine before you met me. And I promised Liz, okay? We are rescuing her, with the help of Sparrow need be!" Will stares at me shocked. "Also, call me Cass like Elizabeth does. We are partners in crime now." I turn back and head back on my route, Will trailing behind.

We reach my home and I almost start to cry. The chandelier has fallen, all the valuables are gone, and a few bodies litter the floor. I tell Will to stay put and that I'll only be a minute. I slowly tread up the stairs and past the hallway. I can see where there were struggles, but there wasn't much stray blood, which gave me some comfort Liz was unharmed before she was taken. I open the door to my room, which I noticed was ransacked of the jewelry and the furniture was tipped over. The wardrobe was only knocked on its side so I open it and grab my most comfortable corset. I also pull out a ribbon and tie my hair half back to get it out of my face. The strands shaping my face are much shorter than the rest of my dirty blonde hair, so they still fall free.

I quickly go down the servant's stairs and enter the room of the stable boy. I feel guilty about raiding his room, but I figure with the overall condition of the house, he won't miss anything. I go to a chest of drawers and find some clothes. I search through and grab a pair of brown riding pants that look like they'll fit, a white loose shirt, and a blue vest, adorned with some silver patterns; the Governor loves fancy uniforms for all the servants and this one was specially made for a horse race. I grab some socks and old boots that matched my feet pretty well, and go over and quickly change, pulling the shirt on under the corset and the vest over. The pants fit fine, but they were a little longer so I had to grab a letter belt and make them high waisted. I can imagine I looked like a perfect mix of someone from this time and mine with the cuts and lines 21st century but the actual clothes 18th.

I grab the stable boy's tri-cornered hat, knowing that being on the sea would cause a nasty sunburn without the hat, and go out into the hall where Will was waiting. He looks at my shocked in my apparel and I can't help but smirk and swagger towards him. The pants were pretty much hugging my figure and the vest didn't hide that much.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Um, yes, Miss Swann, Cass I mean," Will stumbles. He holds out two swords and belts to carry them. "I figure these might come in handy so I ran and got them."

I grab mine and swing it over my head, carefully arranging my long hair so its not caught. "Lets go meet Sparrow then."

We exit the ruined manor and headed down to the Fort's prison. We manage to slip by the guards, who are more focused on helping the injured, fixing the fort, and identifying the dead. I can't help but notice that I have yet to see a pirate's body. All I can see if the fallen faces of familiarity. I make a note to add revenge on the list of reasons why I am going out on another mission.

We enter and see Sparrow lounging against the wall of cell, acting unbothered. I see that the cell next to him is empty and there is a huge hole in the brick side of the wall. Bummer. Will marches straight up to the cell and begins his questioning.

"Are you familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" he asks and yells.

"Somewhat," Sparrow continues his lounging, uncaring about the urgency in Will's voice.

Will looks like he is going to pop a blood vessel so I step in. "Where does it make berth?"

"Surely you've heard the stories, girly?" he smiles. I roll my eyes as he continues. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sails from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who know where it is." I translate the name is my head. Island of death does not sound good and I'm pretty sure that's the island in Jurassic Park, so not good at all.

"The ship's real enough," Will says, "Therefore its anchorage is a real place. Where is it?"

Sparrow continues lounging, now examining his cuticles. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate," Will flatly says.

"Because I heard that you mentioned the ship yesterday afternoon before you kindly held a pistol to my head," I explain further.

"Before I saved your sister, you mean. And you want to turn pirates yourselves?" He's obviously poking at us.

"Never!" Will says a little too eagerly. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh," Sparrow says, realizing out real intention here. "So it is that you found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have only her mate," he points at me and then makes eye contact with me. "And you, girly, want to prove yourself to the Commodore after I easily took advantage of you. Save the sister, prove your worth, maybe catch his eye. In my opinion, playing damsel in distress would be the safer bet with a lad like him." I lunge at the cell and Will holds me back. He's better at making people tick than I thought. "I see no profit in it for me." Will slams the cell bars and Sparrow is just amused at our outbursts, possibly a little surprised at his guesses being right.

"I can get you out of here," Will says.

"You can?" I ask.

"How? The keys run off," Sparrow explains.

Will looks at the bars of the cell and explains his plan. "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will moves me out of the way and picks up a bench. He turns it over an places it by the bottom of the bars. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, he door will lift free."

A wave of something clicking goes across Sparrow's face and he asks, "What's your name, mate?"

"Will Turner," Will replies, confused. Sparrow actually gets up and come close to us, continuing his line of questions.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named after your father, eh?"

Will stares blankly. "Yes." I can't help but wonder is Sparrow knows something about Will that he wants to keep to himself. I don't press since it will only upset Will and cause Sparrow to loose interest that he quickly gained.

"Uh-huh. Mr. Turner, Miss Swann. I've change me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Sparrow hold out his hand and Will studies it for a moment and shakes it.

"Agreed," he says. Sparrow offers his hand to me, smiling showing all of his teeth. I reluctantly taking it. "Agreed," I say, "but careful terms warrant not much of a gift of trust from me, Sparrow."

"Agreed and it's Jack to you, girly." He steps back and waves his hand up, "Get me out."

I stand back and Will pushes down on the bench to lift the cell door. It falls forwards and lands with a large crash.

"Someone probably heard that, so lets hurry," I say. Sparrow steps out, saying he needs his effects. He grabs his belt and coat and begins to put them on. He checks his compass and that the single shot is still in his pistol and places his hat on his head. I grow impatient and start up the stairs without the boys. "Come on!" I whisper yell.

They follow me and I lead them down the same path out of the Fort Will and I entered in. We head over to the beach by the docks and hid under a bridge as soldiers and sailors are marching all over. My guess is they are preparing the Dauntless for the rescue and just realized that we freed Jack Sparrow.

"So the plan?" I ask.

"We're going to steal a ship," Will explains, after Sparrow gave a basic gist of the plan when I was ahead of them. Very basic. "That ship?" Will asks pointing to the HMS Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term," Sparrow rolls his eyes while explaining. "One question about your business, you two, or there's no use going. This girl - how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will says without hesitation. Sparrow turns to me.

"Hopefully not die, but I'll ruin my reputation and relationships here. That would be worse than death for the likes of me," I reply. Sparrow studies me not quite catching what I mean, but Will hardens his jaw completely understanding the sacrifice I'm making. If I come back and everyone thinks of me as a delinquent and hell, possibly pirate, I won't have anyone or anything. I'll be alone again.

"Oh good, no worries then," Sparrow jokes. "Now to get to that pretty ship." He looks around and sees a long boat abandoned on the beach only a few meters from us. He goes over looking to see if any soldiers are near, motioning us to follow. Will and I crouch near the boat and Sparrow begins to lift to boat over his head so the hollow part is just brushing his hat and goes into the water. "Come on," he orders. Will and I jump behind him and hold the boat over are heads as well. He quickly pulls us into the ocean, forcing us to walk into deeper water. Before either of us can protest, Sparrow orders us to hush and just trust him.

"It's harder than it looks," I reply bitterly. Soon enough, we are fully submerged and there is a pocket of air in the hollow of the longboat. We walk against the sand of the sea heading towards the Dauntless I presume.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will comments.

"It's remarkable how often those traits coincide," Sparrow says. As we trek through the ocean water, Will steps into a crab trap and I can't help but chuckle. He shakes his foot to get it off, but it remains for a few minutes as we near the dreadnought ship.

We quickly reach the Dauntless and take a breath and swim up to the ship, leaving us near the rudder where we begin to climb up. For Jack and Will, it was no trouble, but I had not done any strength exercises it awhile so it took me some time. I swing my legs over the rail and onto the deck where I can see sailors, including Gillette, laughing and playing dice.

"Ready to ruin your pride, love?" Sparrow asks.

"In what way?" I glare.

"Trust me. You'll catch the Commodore's eye this way." I gulp, knowing what role he was intending for me to play. I'll do it though, for Liz. He grabs some rope from where we are hiding and hands it to me; then he and Will jump out to scare the few sailors on board.

"Everyone stay calm; we are taking the ship!" Jack Sparrow announces holding his pistol. Will draws his sword and says "Aye! Avast!" earning a round of laughter from the men.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay. And who's to say we won't put up a fight."

I figure this is my signal, so I come out hands tied in front of me so I look like the perfect hostage. Gillette glares Will and Jack down and the men all pause for a moment. Sparrow points the gun to my temple and I muster a few tears to really sell damsel in distress. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

The men put down their arms and agree to listen to his orders. He makes them get into a single long boat and Will lowers it, all while I play the damsel in distress with a gun at my head. Gillette just looks about to kill him, but thankfully they all do what the two men ask.

* * *

Commodore Norrington stands on the dock, studying the manifest for the rescue mission. The words and numbers all blend together though, rendering it useless to the miserable officer. His mind can't help but wonder to the more pressing things going on. He had failed. Elizabeth is gone, taken and possibly hurt or dead. Cassandra thinks he is incapable of a rescue. He saw it in her blue eyes at the pavilion; they turned to the color of blue he sees in storms at sea. She's angry and upset and won't listen to him, and he can't blame her.

He was stupidly helpless when Sparrow held a gun to her head on the docks yesterday. He told her to place trust in him and that was an obvious mistake. He did give her a happy life and is pleased that she thrives in it, but when it came down to a real, dangerous situation, something he has been trained to excel in, he froze and had to bend to the will of a pirate. And then of course, her sister was taken and she barely survived the night herself. The sight of her in a ripped dress, showing off the majority of her legs, earning so many stares form his own men made him want to murder someone, and though he's a man of war and had killed before, he wanted to do it out of emotion and not survival or duty. He can't protect the two Swann sisters and Cassandra knows it. James Norrington is willing to die to bring Elizabeth back, unharmed and make Cassandra feel safe and secure again. He will die or ruin his reputation or even career rather than face those disappointed, angry blue eyes again.

He glances up at the sea and to his ship, expecting comfort from the familiarity of the surroundings, his second home and career maker. But he's not greeted by it. Instead, Gillette and the marines are in a long boat and the Dauntless moving away from port. He quickly whips out his telescope and sure enough, Gillette is waving and screaming for him and Turner is attempting to sail the large dreadnaut by himself.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship and Cassandra. Turner and Sparrow have taken the Dauntless and Cassandra as a hostage," Gillette hurriddily screams to his superior. Norrington can only make out a few words; the information on Cassandra lost in the wind.

Norrington continues to look through the spy glass, "Rash, Turner. Too rash." He then sees Sparrow at the wheel. "That is without a doubt, the worst pirate I have ever seen."

He quickly orders his men to go to the Interceptor to set sail towards the Dauntless. By the time he set his foot aboard the Interceptor, the shis ready to set sail. Graves stood next him and supervised the men and they ae quickly out of the fort and next to the Dauntless.

The deck appears empty and quick grappling hooks are thrown over to the large ship to narrow the distance between the two. Men begin to swing themselves across and Norrington goes over with the rest of his men, Graves besides him, looking for the criminals. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges," the Commodore orders.

As he begins the search, the hooks are cut away from the Interceptor to free it. Will raises the foresail as Cassandra reties her fake binds to be the fake hostage. Sparrow helps Will sail away and as they are finally moving away from the Dauntless, Norrington turns around and sees the escape.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor!" he shouts, but its too late. The ships are too far apart and the only sailor that tries to swing back to the smaller ship falls in the water. Jack Sparrow waves and shouts to the officer.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We've had a hard time by ourselves." Sparrow smiles and goes back to his new ship.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess," Norrington orders, every bit of him brooding and seething with anger.

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them," Graves explains.

"We don't need to catch them. Just get them in range for the long nines," Norrington replies, gritting his teeth. Before Groves can order his men to do that and question his superior on the ethics of firing on their own ship. Sparrow turns around and shouts on last taunt at the Commodore.

"Oh, and don't think of firing or anything. We have your lass," he says, grabbing Cassandra's arm and pulling her in view.

Commodore Norrington's heart stops in its place as he sees poor Cassandra at the will of the cruel man again. He can barely make her out as she shrinks in size from the distance between them. He's furious and shocked and grieving and ashamed all at once, but he knows that she'll be fine, deep down. He looks in the spy glass, and she is taking off her binds and yelling at Sparrow, sending the pirate back from shock. James can't help but smirk. She's wearing men's clothes and Will is at her side trying to calm her down. She's safe and had agreed to this dangerous endeavor. He confirms this theory with Groves and when he looks to through the telescope, he cites the same conclusion.

"She must have been tricked into this to save her sister," Groves thinks out loud. "But that still has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

"So it would seem," Norrington growls, upset at the humiliating theft of his ship and Cassandra.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So, basically I am finishing up high school and life is a little crazy. I will start posting regularly and bi-weekly once I RECEIVE A USEFUL AMOUNT OF REVIEWS. Anyways, it is so crazy to see all the following readers and where there is from. To that one reader is Slovenia, hit me up because I'm going there this summer to see family and I need travel advice. Kidding but not really.**

 **anyways, here y'all go.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Backstories

The sun's beating down on me as I lounge, or sulk in Will's terms, on the deck on the Interceptor. The sails are all trimmed, so it's only a matter of time and Sparrow's direction to get us to our next destination: Tortuga. I heard from the Marines that it is a disgusting place full of the worst of humanity, and now we are getting a crew there. The romantic notion of piracy Elizabeth instilled in me over the last year is quickly fading. Especially after spending the day with Sparrow.

After we had departed from the Dauntless, leaving them stranded with the rudder disabled, I let him have it.

"You have to be the worst human being I have ever met," I screamed at him, tossing the fake binds to the ground, uncaring for my act anymore.

"That's surprising considering you hang around the likes of the Navy all the time," he replied with a nervous smile backing away from me.

"At least they didn't force me to pretend as if I'm being kidnapped. How pathetic is that!"

"It certainly got you some attention in light of your sister."

"Oh, well its obvious I'm not being kidnapped. I'm dressed in men's clothes, Will, who couldn't hurt a fly, is with me, and I haven't attempted to strangle you yet," I sniped at him, walking closer to him

"It'll make more sense to your precious Commodore than you deciding to go down the dastardly pirate path," Sparrow offered.

"So you agree that as a pirate, you are one son of a bitch," I spat out as I stare him down. I quickly turned around and sat by the rail and I've been there since. The look on his face was priceless though. Will was shocked at the whole thing as well.

I stare out at the sea, my arms engulfing my bents knees, and trying not to think about anything. Commodore must hate me; I have let myself get "kidnapped" twice now, let my sister get kidnapped, and I have put myself in danger willingly and sabotaged his rescue plan. I'm hardly being fair, but I think I'm being right. Even if it is the cost of losing the man I love. He probably won't want to look at me, and if he does marry Elizabeth, Christmas is going to be very awkward.

Will comes over and sit on a barrel across from me and sharpens his sword. For someone that couldn't hurt the fly, he really is eager too. In the pauses of the shrieks of the white stone against Will's sword, Sparrow starts speaking.

"For a man who has made an industry of avoiding boats, you're a quick study."

Will glances up and sighs. "I worked passage form England as a cabin boy. When I was a lad in England, my mother raised me herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." I can see Will tensing up from the memories and just there'll pain of being an orphan. I suppose i can relate to that on some level, I have pretended to so far, but I really can't. I wasn't that young and I can reasonably believe my family is fine where I left them.

"Is that so?" Sparrow asks.

"My father, Will Turner?" Will asks. He looks at Sparrow, waiting for him to admit that he knew Will's father. We all knew it; we just are waiting for the truth to be spoken. Sparrow feigns ignorance and Will snaps. "At the jail. it was only after you learned my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Sparrow considers his options, and luckily he settles on telling the truth. I would have punched him if he didn't. "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Most everyone just called him Bill, or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" I ask.

"Ah, she speaks finally!" Jack laughs. "But, good man. Good pirate. I swear you just look like him."

Will stands up, clearly angry at what Sparrow just said his father was. "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scalawag," Sparrow continues.

Will pulls out his sword, pointing it towards Sparrow. I get up, wanting to not get into a fight on the ship. I need both idiots alive. "My father was not a pirate."

"Will put it down. We kinda need him and we can't get all Lord of the Flies here," I say, standing in the middle of the two.

"She's right, I think," Sparrow says, confused at my reference. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you," he says. I roll my eyes, holding out my hands before him to stave him off.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Sparrow smiles. He then kicks a lever and a sail comes swinging. It knocks Will, who grips the sail, sword clattering on the deck, and it holds him over the water. I ducked in time and now I was screaming his name.

"Will!" I yell. I turn to Sparrow and I take long, angry strides towards him, hands gripping my own blade.

"Now, hold on, lass," he says, hands held up for me to stop. I glare at him, but let him say whatever is next. I need him after all. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. You too, Miss. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do or what a man can't do - or woman." He glances at me, staring him down and glancing at the struggling Will and continues. "For instance you can accept your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga with this lass trying to kill me, savvy? So," Sparrow swings the sail back over the deck. Will falls to the deck and I rush to him. Sparrow picks up the fallen sword and offers it to him. "can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will takes the sword and asks, "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," Sparrow agrees. He turns to me, standing next to Will. "Now, what's your story, Miss Swann."

"What do you mean," I ask, hoping he wouldn't dare pry into my past because if I tell him, I'll have to tell Will and then I'll end up in a mad house.

Sparrow just gave me a weird look at went back to the helm, I think that's what the wheel is called, of the ship, making way to Tortuga. Will continued sharpening his sword, and I am already bored out of my mind again. Not even ten minutes have passed since Will was almost drowned in the sea by Sparrow and he found out the true nature of his father, and I was in need of some desperate entertainment.

"Will," I say standing up, "I really have no idea if I can use this. You taught me three times for an hour and I got so frustrated I gave up in 15 minutes. I'm guessing you can't do that in a real fight."

"So you want me to teach you?" Will asks for clarification.

"Yes." I unsheathe my sword, sloppily, and go into a basic stance Will taught me, the only real thing he taught me.

He stands up, sheathing his own sword knowing how miserable I am, and corrected my stance by making me squat lower and move my weight into my toes.

"Now can, you lunge?" I bend my forward right knee and stick out my sword, arm now tingling from the effort to hold it up. "Great, do fifty of those and then we'll parry."

"50!" I yell, dropping my sword and stance. "That's ridiculous."

"If you can't fight, what use are you to us," Sparrow interjects, "You'll be dead weight, savvy?"

I grumble and begin the fifty lunges, "Better than a damsel in distress."

Minutes later I am done with shaky legs and right arm. Will looks at me and examines my final ones. I am clearly exhausted and the strength of my arm is not nearly enough to be good enough in a fight. He makes me do another 50 and I do so without complaint, getting more exhausted with each one.

It takes me nearly as twice as long and a bead of sweat is on my forehead at this point. "What is this actually gonna do, Will?" I ask after I finish.

"Build up some actual strength," he says with a small chuckle.

"Funny," I roll my eyes. Back home, a year ago, I was reasonably healthy. I could do an 8 minute mile if need be, but now I suppose that has all gotten lost with most of my physical energy going towards breathing with a corset on.

"Just rest now, and then we'll actual start fighting each other."

I drop the sword on the ground at his word and lean against the railing. I am exhausted and ready to be done, but time is of the essence and it is a life and death situation.

I think an hour passes and I'm looking out at the ocean, singing a tune out loud. Will is below deck and Sparrow is still steering.

"And I found love where it wasn't supposed be. Right in front me, talk some sense to me," I sing, looking down at the waves lapping against the ship slicing in the sea. I snap on the second beat and slap the rail in replacement of the bass I was used to in my headphones from my iPhone. "And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be. Right in front of me, talk some sense to me." Obviously, Commodore Norrington is on my mind. I really am not supposed to love him; I'm a stranger, an intruder even, in this era. He should find Elizabeth and marry her, and hate me for going away with his own ship, destroying his rescue mission in the process, in the company of pirates, his worst enemy. I was being cruel, but I did it from a place of love, right? I want everyone safe and I'll do it at the expense of my own life, in a physical sense like Will promised and figurative like I promised to Jack.

"Watcha thinking about lass?" Sparrow's voice interrupts me. I actually jump up at the suddenness of his voice and presence. He's practically on my back and breathing down my neck, like when we first met and he had held a gun to my head.

"Nothing," I glare.

"Cute little song. Never heard it."

"I'm not surprised." I shove him out of the way and prepare to walk over to the other side to avoid him.

"You're not from Port Royal, are you?"

Sparrow's catching on. "No. The Governor is from London. He came over only six years ago."

Sparrow smirks at me, "I was asking about you, not your "father," savvy?"

"You really want to know where I am from?" I sigh with scanning eyes, looking to make sure Will isn't in earshot. I can't see him at all.

"Aye."

"Fine," I growl, getting into his face. "I'm from the freaking future. 2017, baby. I have cars, and the internet, and sailing is a thing of the past. I fell off a ship and was dragged into this whole mess of an era, and have been stuck since. But I know things that would shake you to the bone. So I would stop teasing me and focus on the task we agreed on, _savvy_?"

Jack Sparrow is wide eyed. I needed up pointing a finger in his face and he's leaning back, arms up in his unusual, typical way, eyes flickering side to side, questioning my sanity. "If you're from the future, which I doubt, why tell me?"

"'Cause no one will believe you. It's the word of a high class, innocent and naive girl against the dishonest pirate you are. So believe it or not, you can't tell a soul about it." I smirk and turn around to head below deck. "Enjoy piecing this all together. I have a feeling you'll be chewing on this for awhile."

* * *

Tortuga is a shit hole if I have ever seen one. Dirt and bodily fluids is everywhere; debauchery and destruction is commonplace. I've been to sites with sketchy places like the under belly of DC, or to places with rampant homelessness and prostitutes, Portland up North (its not all hipsters), and cities with buildings falling apart and an overall gross air like LA, but nothing like this. All the worst parts of a city, of the Caribbean in general, is here.

It's the evening, dark out so the worst of the wort are out, drinking to death and doing the most illegal things, but its also full of laughs and life. Well, there is a few bodies here and there, but I try not to act bothered. Sparrow is keeping an eye on me since I told him the truth of my origin yesterday afternoon. I can't blame him; its certainly a truth bomb. But he didn't tell Will so my small act of revenge is working. He is just thinking it over, putting the clues together, trying to get threats of the story from Will. There's a lot of doubt in my story, but he has an inkling of truth invested which is just enough to keep me safe and him thinking.

"This place is falling apart, literally and figuratively. I wish I'll never have to come here again. It smells," I complain nervously to Will, checking my sword is next to me. Will had been teaching me and training me more, but I'm still helpless. I did the lunges more and he had me practice parries with his attacks and I did alright; I'm sure getting stronger and more confident, but when we tried to play fight with blunt swords, I failed right out of the gate. I haven't even tried to fight against Sparrow cause I was not ready for real fighting. He would stab me and pretend it is a mistake.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Sparrow explains. "What do you think?" he asks Will.

"It'll linger," Will says, keeping an eye out on anyone who is keeping an eye on me. We look at each other, me silently thanking him for his protective instincts, and he promising to act on those protective instincts.

"I'll tell you, mate, if every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Sparrow replies.

"And every woman would get a little too much attention than desired," I retort as a red headed woman approaches us. She wears a matching red dress and has a glare that could make mine beg. Sparrow is turned towards us and he goes back to face forward, towards the angry red head. He recognizes her and shouts what I presume her name is, " Scarlett!" She quickly slaps him into tomorrow with no hesitation and walks away in a "humph". My mouth is open in shock and Will is confused. "Not sure if I deserved that." Then another woman approaches Jack; she has blonde hair, a light yellow dress, and a look to match Scarlett. "Giselle!" Sparrow greets.

"Who was she?" she demands. Will and I exchange a look as we see the pirate captain get himself into even deeper waters with women.

Sparrow begins to say something, but is slapped again. Giselle marches off and Jack mumbles, "I may have deserved that."

"I'm sure you did," Will remarks. "Where are we headed?"

"To my quartermaster," Sparrow replies, rubbing his jaw. "In there." He points to a bar, the rowdiest one in the small, shit-hole of a town. The Faithful Bride is on the swinging sign and I can't help but laugh at the irony of it in comparison to what I just saw with Sparrow's fidelity. If it was up to me, I would have named it The Unfaithful Captain to really capture the reality of this place.

We enter in, Will grabbing my hand an pulling me closer as men turn and look at me with an all too familiar look. I really should have rethought the riding pants and tight hugging vest. Without ordering anything, Sparrow leads us out to the back, where the pigs apparently are according to him. On the way, he gets a wooden bucket for each of filled with water.

"What's this for?" I ask, holding the bucket with two hands.

"The quartermaster," Sparrow replies with a smile, as if it is obvious. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, but ultimately follow him.

We go outside and see the pig pen and a drunk man sleeping face down in the mud. I focus on breathing through my mouth from the smell, the worst I have smelled in the entire town. Worse than the vomit and blood and the bodily functions I don't really want to think of how it got on the public street. Sparrow throws a bucket on the sleeping, or even possibly dead man. He sputters and screams at the sudden rush of cold water on him. He sits up and scowls at Jack.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot," he finally opens his eyes and a look of recognition passes over his face. "Mother's love, Jack, you know better than to wake a man than when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!"

"Well fortunately," Sparrow replies, "I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition form the man who did the waking." Me, Will and the drunk man all stare confused for a moment.

After the moment, the drunk man, smiles and nods, "Aye! That'll about do it." He goes to stand up, but both Will and I throw our respective buckets on him. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Will offers.

"We're doing you a favor," I smile fake sweetly. The man gets up, half glaring at the two of us and follows Jack into the tavern. I can't help but notice the old ratty naval jacket he wears. He must have left and pursued another nautical source of employment.

"Joshamee Gibbs at your service," he says now more poised and conscious.

"Will Turner and that is Cassandra Swann," Will says for me.

"Pleasure to meet you, I hope," I add.

The two old friends sit down at a secluded table and order to large glasses of rum. Their faces are illuminated by the single candle on the table, which is sideways and falling. Sparrow turns to Will, "Keep a sharp eye." Will nods and goes to stand guard by the door, gripping his sword. I have no idea what they were guarding since it seems like everyone here is too intoxicated to actually eavesdrop. Sparrow then turns to me. "You go off and earn some coin," he says with a small smile on his lips. I open my mouth in horror. I get he wants me gone to secretly chatter with his friend, but I hope it wasn't a serious suggestion.

I storm over to the bar and order a glass of rum, needing something to calm my anger with Sparrow, and immediately 10 men are surrounding me, looking at me with fake batting eyelashes. I roll my eyes and glare at the two men speaking in hushed tones at the table. An idea comes to mind. I need to know any ulterior motives after all.

I quickly navigate unseen by the two, away from the creeping men, back to the pig pen, where the wall that Jack and Gibbs are talking in secret are just across. I take one swig of the rum and dump the rest out and put the glass on the wall, hearing their muffled voices through it.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl," Sparrow says quietly. I can hear the Gibbs choke on his drink in shock. "I know where its going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl," Gibbs replies.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" I have to disagree with that.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship for you?"

"Let's just say its a matter of leverage, eh?" There's a pause before Gibbs gasps.

"The boy?" I gasp as well, almost dropping my listening device.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?"

"Is he now? And the girl?" My ears peak at this.

"The daughter of the Governor of Port Royal and close, though not as close as she hopes, friend wit the Commodore. She insisted on coming along."

"Governor Swann? I used to know his daughter, Elizabeth." Another pause, "He only has one daughter."

"The bonnie lass we are going to rescue with the boy." I can imagine Sparrow taking a giant sip now. "Wait. Only one daughter?"

"Aye. At least on the crossing over here back when I was a Navy lad." I guess my revenge on Sparrow is going to be even more mysterious to him as he begins to see the different pieces of my identity.

"Right," Sparrow continues. "The boy will get us the ship and the girl a nice ransom, savvy?"

"Leverage and a ransom, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

I drop the glass before the two can finish their conversation and sneak back inside. Will is being used and so will I, maybe even Elizabeth. I'll have to warn him and watch out for my back. And then Sparrow will get a mouth full.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Well this fic has actually been getting a lot of hits and lots of you liked the last chapter. I tried my best to speed up along the plot of the movie, but I also added some more reflective scenes fo characters that I feel like we need to give a bit more love. Please keep reviewing and hitting me up!**

Chapter 9 - New Company and Old Friends

Dawn arrived and we already are on the docks, examining the new help we are about to get on this rescue mission. Gibbs is excited that he got any one willing to join Sparrow's crew, Sparrow is eager to get the venture on its way, but Will and I are skeptical of the actual ability of the crew and the reliability of Jack and his old friend.

After the events in the sorry excuse of a bar, we all got in a long boat and spent the night on the Interceptor; I pulled Will aside to inform him of the upcoming trouble that we will most definitely encounter.

"What do you think they meant by leverage?" Will asked.

I threw up my hands. "I have no idea. Clearly, Barbossa, the Black Pearl's captain, needs you because of your father. Maybe he's into cloning, I don't know. Regardless, the threat is on you and not me. I'm just an added bonus in the sweet deal of making a profit off of this. Elizabeth will be added too if we don't do anything about it."

Will paced around as we hid below deck, whispering a defensive conspiracy. "Whatever we do, we don't let them know that we know."

"Okay," I nodded.

"And when it comes down to it, we have to leave Jack and make us in charge of the whole situation."

"Harsh, but fair," I said, pacing around the room as well.

"And you need to learn how to fight better," Will added.

"I completely agree. I wanted nothing more than to challenge of few of those creepy men at The Bride to a fight, but I know I'll loose. I'll practice five hours a day while we are on board," I promised. It seemed reasonable at the time, but I was always one to skip out on workouts and stuff.

So we now stand in front of the potential crew, eyeing each other, not really keeping our secret secretive. We walk on the deck, each of our boots clacking against the rotting wood and look out at the row of ten people.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs says, proud of his findings.

Sparrow raises a skeptical eye, in addition to Will and I's. It was certainly an odd assortment of many different sizes and levels of sanity and cleanliness.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will asks.

"Seems very motley," I joke to myself, making Sparrow tenser from the strange references he doesn't get. I smile and wink at him.

"You sailor," Sparrow yells, shoulders still rigid, and goes over to an older man with a bright parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs offers.

"Mr, Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Sparrow quickly asks. Silence greets him. "Mr. Cotton!" More silence. "Answer man!"

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs interjects, "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how."

Sparrow turns his focus to the parrot after this information. "Mr Cotton's parrot, same question."

The blue bird squaks, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes," Gibbs says.

"O'course it does," Sparrow says, smiling towards Will and I, exchanging nervous looks again. "Satisfied?" he asks.

"I guess we have a crew," I sigh.

"And, you've proved they are mad," Will adds.

A voice from down the line interjects. "And what's the benefit for us?"

Sparrow walks towards the voice, which I noticed is very forced and disguised. He looks at the face and takes off the hat, revealing a woman with long dark hair. "Anamaria," he says, earning him a large slap. He really has made lots of female enemies.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asks.

"No, that one I deserved," Sparrow admits.

"You stole my boat," Anamaria yells.

"Actually," Sparrow begins, stopped by another slap, "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" she yells.

"You'll get another one," Sparrow smiles.

She points her finger in his face. "I will," she threatens; all four of us completely believe her.

"A better one!" Will chimes in, trying to help Jack.

"A better one!" Sparrow agrees.

"That one," Will offers, pointing to the Interceptor. Both Sparrow and I look at him with questioning faces.

"What one? That one?!" Sparrow yells. He turns back to Anamaria and smiles at her scary face, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

As I roll my eyes, the crew all agree to Annamaria's compensation, with parrot squawking another nautical phrase, and begin to head out to the longboat to get onboard and start there work.

"No, no, no, it's rightful bad luck to have a woman, or women, aboard, sir," Gibbs explains.

"Oh really? Are you asking for a punch in the face?" I glare.

Sparrow nervously chuckles. "It'd be far worse not to have the two of them." I continue glaring at Gibbs, wondering if I would ever get used to the casual sexism of this time. Decidedly, no.

Gibbs sees my glares and offers his hand into the longboat. "Any assistance, Miss Swann?"

"None from you," I huff, hoping into the longboat myself. "I swear to God, the next person that comments on the 'faults' of my gender is gonna get a slap in the face, or maybe a stab in the back."

"Cass," Will warns me. I roll my eyes; he couldn't possibly understand how frustrating this all was. I'm rescuing my sister from pirates, who is engaged to the love of my life, no one believes I am capable of anything besides being eye candy, and I'm not even supposed to be in this era. The only thing keeping me here is those I love.

* * *

Elizabeth is terrified out of her mind. How could this be real? The pirates were walking and talking skeletons, trapped between two worlds, never to fully live life, but never to find peace.

She huddles in the captain's quarters, trying to calm her breath. Her mind naturally wanders to Cassandra, thinking about what she would do in this situation. What Cassandra lacked in practical knowledge of pirates, she made up for it with her wit and creativity. She's the smartest person Elizabeth ever knew, and she made that known to her sister. Cass only laughed it off when her sister told her in one of their intimate, late night chats, chalking up her smarts to the better education she has in the future. But Elizabeth knows better, Cassandra has a wonderful, brilliant mind. She would be able to handle all of this much better; she wouldn't have even gotten herself in that position. Cass knew how to really negotiate.

Elizabeth feels herself become instantly calmer thinking about her sister, her best friend. She has to be safe back in Port Royal. Or maybe she is on the rescue mission most likely headed by the Commodore. Her father would insist on going as well, and Cassandra would naturally join in. And those two men could not refuse her. Father's so easily swayed by Cassandra; though she hardly asked him anything, completely content and thrilled by her life, if she wanted to go out later or without a servant watching her interactions, she could convince him of it. And Commodore Norrington (she should start calling him James), the very sight of Cass made him so happy, everyone could see that. Elizabeth occasionally joined their teas together, but she tried to utilize the practice of leaving them alone together. When she did join them, she could barely keep up with their conversations and laughter. James rarely laughed with anyone, not even Elizabeth, but all his guarded passions were let free with the simple sight of Cassandra's smile.

Elizabeth sighs as it hit her. James didn't love her or wish to marry her; he belongs to Cass and the poor Naval officer doesn't even realize it. He never looks that free and happy with her as he does with Cass; their connection is undeniable, but Elizabeth supposes that the nature of that exact connection is unknown.

Cassandra knows though, Elizabeth reasons. It explains her odd behavior at the ceremony and the quick temper she occasionally showed to Elizabeth and James in the surrounding days. Cassandra isn't capable of true resentment to those she loves, but the pain of seeing the one she loves commit himself to her sister is painful. Even more so, what else did Cassandra truly have in this world besides James? Torn away from her myserteous home in the future to this antiquated one must be cruel. Cassandra is stuck between the two worlds, almost like the cursed criminals outside of the door.

Elizabeth tries to relate to that pain, she was taken form her home against her will as well, but she was still in her own surrounding familiar to her (desirable or not). Elizabeth sighs and realizes that her fists had been clutching the deep red dress with her emotional state. She unclenches her hands and rolls her eyes at the damn dress; it's what Cass would call "slutty," as she recalls. She gets up from her fetal position and decides to pace around, get her body working again after the shock.

She needs to survive this; just back home to her father, Cass, James, and even Will. Elizabeth smiles at the thought of Will, his gentle and kind eyes. No realization needs to hit her at this point, because she has known for so long that Will is meant to be hers. She realized it all on her own following the aftermath of Beckett's proposal (though Cass's constant hints helped as well).

Elizabeth had went down to the blacksmith's the following day to thank Will for his heroic actions, bringing a basket of fruit as a physical token of her family's thanks. As she treaded across the open door to the workshop, she saw Will practicing fighting with a crude sword he must have had himself. It was an endearing but sad. She had known for a long time, since childhood, that all Will desired was to be some type of hero, but his station and position in life didn't allow him.

Will suddenly turned towards her, embarrassment quickly filling his face. "Miss Swann, I didn't know that you were there. Please forgive me." He quickly stowed the sword away and bowed to the high class lady.

"Oh, no. Please Will. I was intruding. And call me Elizabeth." She smiled meekly. "I have a basket for you from my family. A token of our thanks for last night."

"There is nothing to be thanked for. Miss Swann and I are good friends and that man deserved much more than he got." Will accepted the basket from Elizabeth's hands, their hands briefly touching for a second.

It seemed to last forever. Elizabeth felt a small spark and butterflies fill her stomach at the touch and she knew everything about the two of them. The coy stares they gave each other, the undeniable connection, it all amounted to love, a deep and epic love that could, and would, transcend time and the barrier of life and death. And that terrified her.

"Thank you again, Will. I must go now to be with Cassandra." And with that Elizabeth left, feeling her heart break at once.

Elizabeth, pacing the room on the ship, now knows that she has to make everything right once she is rescued, if she is rescued. She belongs with Will, and Cass and James belong together. She just has to survive first.

* * *

Commodore Norrington stands on the bridge of his ship, scanning the sea in desperation. There's no feasible way he could spot the _Interceptor,_ or the _Black Pearl,_ by himself when there were specific men with that task. But he tries regardless. His heart is beating so fast with nerves and fears that just commanding the ship to save the Swann sisters is not enough; he needs to be the one that rescues them. He would do anything to see them safe and redeem himself in Cass's eyes. But with all of these fears and anxieties, how he could be trusted to preform at his best with a clear judgement? Then again, he has never been more determined or focussed like this single mission in the span of his entire career.

He hears sets of footsteps behind him, recognizable to his ear. "Lieutenant Groves, the foresail could use some trimming," he commands with none of his swirling emotions attached (it's a special skill to turn off those pesky emotions in front of his subordinates). "Governor, how may I assist you?" James turned towards the wigged man and began to stroll around the dreadnought with him.

The elderly man smiled gently, "You are doing more than enough with your promise to return my daughters to me. I just wished to discuss something with you."

"Of course, sir." James says, still focusing on the ocean ahead of the ship, hands bound behind him and with pristine posture.

"I know Cassandra has done something unforgivable, and essentially criminal, by releasing Sparrow and stealing your ship," the Governor begins.

"Witnesses reported that Cassandra is a current hostage by Sparrow."

"We both know that is not true, Commodore." The Governor sighs, pausing in his steps. "Firstly, William Turner is incapable of harming Cassandra, not only because he is a decent man but because they have a friendship based on so many commonalities in their situations no one else here could understand. Secondly, I know my daughter, though adopted, and she desires only to be in control of herself and her life. Unless she had reason, she should never go near Sparrow. Thirdly, her sister is her dearest companion, so why would she not go after what she believes to be the best, though unorthodox and even cruel, option to save her."

"I know Cassandra well also, Governor Swann," Norrington sighs, his shoulders relaxing for just a simple moment. "You don't need to inform me of this."

"Please forgive her for this when the time comes. Not just legally, but personally. I fear that loosing her friendship with you would destroy her, but the brazen girl would risk everything for her sister of course. I'm sure she made this decision carefully weighing every option."

"I have no ill-will towards your daughter, Governor, nor could I ever. I only wish to see her safe and happy." The Commodore hides anger and frustration at the mere suggestion that he could feel nothing but admiration and friendship towards Cassandra Swann. He was the one after all to transform Cass Holbrook to Cassandra Swann; he only wants her happy and safe, always has and always will. And while she was not in the slightest safe currently, he can only hope she was somewhat happy that she was doing her own part to save Elizabeth. He knows that despite the manners and innocent glean in her eyes that she has somehow become more skilled at, he knew that Cassandra's extremely independent and headstrong. He wouldn't admire her so much if she wasn't; she wouldn't be Cassandra without it. What James Norrington feels for Cassandra Holbrook-Swann could not truly be expressed in just words. He admires, cares, and hell, loves her.

James pauses as his mind reaches that word. "Love" - that couldn't be what he felt what he felt towards Cassandra. He's supposed to marry Elizabeth; he's supposed to be rescuing her and angry at Cassandra for her sabotage. But, though it is completely wrong, the memory of those angry, sad eyes Cassandra gave him when she was kidnapped by Sparrow, told off from assisting in the rescue mission, and even when James desired to talk with her before his proposal to Elizabeth, made his heart sink to the deepest pit in his being, more than the fear for Elizabeth's life. It's so wrong, but that is how things are. James cares and loves Elizabeth in a much different way than he does for Cassandra; she is the one that makes James feel and even express the long repressed emotions. Everything feels right with her there by his side. He would do more than kill for her smile and happy, blue eyes.

"Commodore?" the Governor questioned.

"Ah, yes. I was just thinking about your daughter, and Elizabeth. She is at the hands of a bigger threat." James tried to hide his emotional realization and the jitteriness and dread inside him.

The Governor gave him a small and secret smile. "We are all worried for Elizabeth, but it is completely acceptable and understood for one who cares so deeply to worry over Cassandra as well. That is the sign of a true bond after all."

James nods in agreement and the two part their ways. The Governor heads bucket his quarters, silently chuckling to himself at what the Commodore had just realized (something he had realized himself not that long ago), happy for the small consolation of this entire tragedy.

James went back to staring at the ocean ahead of him, a smile broad on his face as he realizes how the similar shade of the Caribbean is to Cassandra's eyes when she is telling one of her exciting stories.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey y'all so there will be a little hiatus after this update because omg I'm graduating from high school and I have a lot of stuff going on. And I have no idea what the schedule for this summer will be because I am going to Slovenia to see the old family roots as well as moving out of my house to start college. Thank you to everyone who has loved the last chapter. This one is a bit more movie based but the next chapter will include some original stuff, or at least the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Rain and Rescue at Last!

I'm going out of my mind on this ship; sword practice is slowly killing me, Sparrow won't stop bothering me, and I am so sick of this lifestyle. I have to deal with this for Elizabeth, but I cannot take another night of Will and I of being the only sober ones on board. Will thinks drinking is disgusting and refuses it, while I would love nothing more than to take the edge of, just a little. But of course because I contribute nothing, I get nothing but the necessities. Jack Sparrow is so close to a beating its ridiculous. He had just sent us directly into a storm after all.

Everyone is busy, trying to brace the ship so no incident occurs, but oddly I feel elated and safe here. I have no duties on board and I had not felt rain since I landed in this world. It feels nice to be shivering cold and drenched with water with my limp hair sticking to my face. I couldn't help but stand up in the middle of the busy ship, blocking out Sparrow's orders and the movement of everyone else around me and just focus on the pouring rain.

It rained on occasion in Port Royal, but as a high class woman I had the luxury of imprisonment of being indoors or outside with the aid of umbrellas. Then I had wanted nothing more than to run out into the monsoon and feel the familiar downpour against me, but I was trapped. Now, nothing except the cold could hold me back.

I twirl around in glee and laugh to myself as I feel the rain cascade down my face and onto the rest of my person. I unbutton my vest and brush all of my hair out of my face and smile up at the sky, happy to feel free and at ease for the first time in a very, very long while. The successive drops on my face energized me in a way that I had never been before. I stretch out my limbs, feeling them go free for the first time in a while, loosening all of the bind this had been imposed through corsets and dresses. I sigh from content and smile; "Everything is okay," I whisper to myself, closing my eyes and angling my head gracefully towards the clouds

"Oi!" a commanding voice yells, piercing the peace I am enjoying, "Crazy! What are ya doing?" Sparrow asks me, eyeing me down from his position above me at the helm. He's just as soaked as I am, but his clothes and hat reminds fully intact, somewhat shielding him form the elements.

I smile and chuckle more. "Feeling free, enjoying life."

Sparrow looks at me puzzled. "You are a mystery, Miss Swann."

"Not really, but I wish I was. I'm just a girl, lost and alone." I smile at him and go over to Will, where he is working next to Gibbs.

"Cass," Will sighs, "Go down below and dry off!"

"Like you can boss me around." I squat next to him and try to help him with his work. Sparrow's eyes follow mine, but he goes back to completely focus at the helm.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asks Gibbs.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs smiles, clearly hinting that he knows something that we don't. I roll my eyes again. Gibbs turns to Sparrow. "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer," the pirate yells back in reply.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asks.

"I didn't even realize he was in a good mood," I mumble to the quartermaster.

Oblivious to my comment, Sparrow replies: "We're catching up."

It only takes us a few more days to reach the famed cursed island that the _Black Pearl_ is supposed to reside at. I peer over the rail at the deck, mesmerized by the dozens of sunken ships below us and the shark, among other sea life, maneuvering between them like people in a city of the dead and forgotten. I can't help but lightly grip Will's hand next to mine for some type of comfort. He greets it with a kind, friendly smile that we share, both nervous out of our minds at what we have just done. With a grey sky and death all around us, everyone was feeling worried and on edge. The parrot shouting "Dead men tell no tales" wasn't helping either.

Gibbs approaches us and sighs. "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

Will turns his head towards the often drunk quartermaster, but I see that his eye is caught by Sparrow fiddling with his compass. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" he asks.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"Captain?! He didn't tell us that," I practically yell.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now," Gibbs explains, "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"I honestly don't blame them," I retort.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will says, waving his hands around and scrunching up his face in a imitation of Sparrow.

Gibbs glares at Will. "Reason's got nothing to do with it." He then turns to me "Now Cass, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Will clarifies.

"Aye."

"But how did he survive and be in our wonderful presence?" I ask.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

Will and I both raise our eyebrows. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asks.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" I ask.

Suddenly Sparrow is behind us and answers for his sailor. "Human hair…from my back." He looks at the two us smugly, for some reason make both Will and I feel guilty for inquiring about him. He shouts out to the crew: "Let go of the anchor!"

The crew shouts in confirmation, hurrying about to accomplish their task.

"Young Mr. Turner, Miss Swann, and I are to go ashore," Sparrow explains.

"Captain!" Gibbs shouts, "What if the worst should happen?" The Captain only gave him the short reply of keep to the code. Gibbs nods and confirms verbally that he should follow the code. Will and I share yet another look of concern and worry; pirates make things so damn confusing and complicated.

Sparrow escorts us to the long boat where we plan to enter into the island. I hop in and the two men grab the rows as we are slowly lowered into what I can only call the entry of hell. I'm shivering as the boat finally reaches he water and we are pushed away from the familiar ship, not form the cold but the fear. What if Liz wasn't safe or alive? What if we just got ourselves into more trouble than Will and I thought possible? How would we even rescue her? What did Barbossa's crew want with her?

The boys row into the cave as I sit there, trying to clam myself down. Inside the cave, an assortment of pirate themed objects catch our eyes: gold, silver, treasure, swords, and skulls.

"What is this Code you and the Gibbs kept talking about?" I ask, scanning the various things the we cross.

"Pirate's Code," Sparrow answers. "Any man that falls behind…is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will jokes.

"I would technically label them villains," I add.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one," Sparrow smirks as we stare at the gold beneath us. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga… and you're completely obsessed with treasure." The long boat reaches the ragged edge of the cavern, where we could see words of men gathering with treasure from multiple plunders surrounding them.

"I like pretty things," I shrug, silently climbing out of the boat with Sparrow and Will.

"That's not true," Will bursts out defensively. "I am not obsessed with treasure."

Sparrow just smiles turns his head in front of us at what was a gathering of the evil crew that had ruined so much. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." He smirks as we gaze out in front our selves, focusing on an older man with a large and ridiculous hat giving some type of speech to the rest of his men. Captain Barbossa, I figure. "Gentlemen," he calls in an strained accent. "The time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

I roll my eyes at his speech until Will gasps. "Elizabeth," he half whispers-half shouts. I turn my head to where I see Elizabeth wearing a deep red, somewhat slutty dress, tied up and clearly pissed off and scared. Will is just about to jump out and rescue her, but I place hand on his shoulders run an attempt to pacify him.

The pirate captain continues his rant. "For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" His men cheer but I can only roll my eyes at the dumb speech; however, my ears stay peaked, hopeful to gain some insight on the group.

On pirate agrees: "Suffered, I have."

"Punished, we were," Barbossa continues. "The lot of us disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is," he announces, kicking off a lid to a giant gold chest. "…the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this." He points to the pirate medallion Elizabeth was wearing which she had told me about on several occasions. I hide my gasp and confusion; what could they possibly want with Will's trinket stolen from him?

Will's fervor rises again and he tries to climb up the treasure shouting Jack's name. Sparrow pulls him down, lecturing: "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." I grab Will as well, giving him a coded look that he better be on his best behavior. If he fucked this up, we could become hostages too and that would only be worse. He sighs in agreement and we turn to Sparrow for help with the captain's ravings in the background. "881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." This only raises more questions for me. Damn curiosity.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will asks pointedly, referring to this right, or "opportune", moment.

"Sparrow, I agree that Will is rash and stupid, no offense, but there has to be some type of plan here," I add, crossing my arms.

"May I ask you two something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do me a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Sparrow sighs, exasperated by all of our faults.

I can still hear the rant in the background. "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asks. "Us!" the pirates shout back in unison. "And whose blood must yet be paid?" "Hers!" The shout again. "Lamest cheer squad ever," I think to myself.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa shouts, continuing his rant so only Elizabeth could hear. He rises up a knife and chants: "Begun by blood…by blood undone."

All of the sudden I hear a large thump next to me. I almost shriek and taken out of my trance of the rant, I see Will looking over the unconscious body of Captain Jack Sparrow. "Sorry, Jack," he says. "I'm not going to be your leverage."

"Damn straight," I add. "I hope you have a plan, Will"

"Don't you?" he asks, slight concern on his face.

"Of course I do." We begin to make our way to the other side of the cavern where Elizabeth is standing, our eyes carefully assessing the situation. I see Barbossa roughly grab Liz's and and drag the blade across it, drawing blood.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asks.

"Waste not," the pirate captain smirks. He grabs the medallion and places it in my sister's hand. Dramatically slow, he turns her hand and forces her to drop the unsanitary piece of gold so it could join the others. I see him and the rest of his crew tense in anticipation. What did this gold do to them?

"Did it work?" one pirate asks, again prompting me the question: what did this gold do to them?

" I don't feel no different," another adds.

His friends asks, "How do we tell?" Barbossa simply answers him with a shot in the chest. I gasp and grip Will's hand and we both stare at their fallen comrade, shocked to see that they could murder one of their own. But to our grater shock, no blood cam spilling from his body. He acted as if he felt nothing. "This just keeps getting weirder," I whisper to Will.

"You're not dead," the first pirate declares.

"No!" the shot pirate comments. He then turns to his captain. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work," his skinny friend declares, causing other pirate to shout that a curse was still on them. Weirder by the second.

Barbossa, clearly enraged, turns to Liz and shouts: "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

Will and I turn to each other, where I can see him tense up and be filled with shame. "I'm sorry," I whisper, but he ignores me and turns back to Elizabeth, who defiantly shouts "No" to the captain.

"Where's his child?" the captain demands. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" He slaps Elizabeth and she tumbles down the treasure, just a few feet from Will and I were staring at each other with sinking fillings in our chests. We begin to swim towards Elizabeth, desperate to finally get her away from these barbarians.

The pirates yell at each other that the wrong person was brought, with the name Turner being thrown out there a few times, each one landing on Will with heavy blows. We reach Elizabeth laying by the water. I shake her gently awake and she wakes suddenly, probably afraid we are pirates. She smiles at the sigh of us, but realizes that it is best to be quiet. Will motions for Elizabeth to follow us into the water. She happily joins us, but not before taking the medallion with her.

We can hear the pirates still squabbling as we exit the cave. The skinny pirate resigning, "I think she lied to us." "No shit," I think to myself. We swim back where we left our long boat, with the voice of the pirates rising with great dissent. We hop into the longboat, leaving Sparrow and the impending coup behind.

Once the sky is above us and the Interceptor in our sights, Elizabeth sighs out of relief and hugs me while Will rows us away.

"I never thought I would see you again, Cassandra. Will," she sighs, trying not to break into tears.

"Ditto, Liz. Why do you have so stubborn?"

"I think I learned it from you. I mean, you are here after all. Why are you here after all?" Elizabeth asks.

Will and I look at each, our guilt and confusing obvious. "It's a long story," I offer, "And we will go over it in detail once onboard."

"You are not very good at hiding your guilt," Liz sighs.

"I'm getting better?" I say, quirking my eyebrow up.

"God, how have I missed you," Liz chuckles, embracing me one last time. "I thought about you a lot and I need to make some things right."

I look at her confused and bewildered. "You haven't done anything wrong, besides getting yourself kidnapped." Liz just hides a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt," Will says in heaving breaths, "but we are almost on board."

The _Interceptor_ looms over us as we pull close to it, eventually hooking up the longboat to the ropes to pull us aboard. Will and I exchange glances, knowing Elizabeth will be more than shocked when greeted by pirates on board instead of the familiar Royal Navy.

Liz boards first and with on quick glance she sighs, "Not more pirates."

Thank God for Gibbs, because he completely ignores the upper class lady's comment and cheerily replies, "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Gibbs?" she questions. I climb aboard following her and sigh. I figure that this would eventually come up after I found out that the two had known each other and Sparrow had only become more confused with my story.

As Will climbs on board, Gibbs turns to us, "Hey, you two, where be Jack?"

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Liz questions again, growing even more confused.

"I'll explain in a moment," I say, guiding my sister away and below deck, leaving poor Will to deal with this mess. He simply answers with the fact that he had fallen behind, following us two. Behind us I hear Gibbs shouting that the crew must keep to the code, spurring on several orders for us to sail away hopefully to our freedom.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **So sorry for the later update. It was even later than I planned. But I finally saw the PotC. I actually liked it, especially the new character Carina. Though no Norrington to speak of sadly. *sigh* In other news, I'm getting really into this now that the end of the first movie is in sight. I love writing original scenes but I have to write these boring repreats for the sake of continuity. I think the next chapter will be very fun in that aspect.**

 **I am also making som emoods baords for the fic. Let me know if you are interested.**

 **Keep the reviews going!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Sister, Sister

"So essentially, we left Sparrow behind there considering the was all but ready to sell us out to those pirates. All because of who Will's dad is, and Sparrow and I hate each other. With a passion. While Will could almost tolerate him, I couldn't. I'm sorry for leaving him there, but it had to be done. It's only karma." I stand beside a sitting Elizabeth, quickly trying to find anything to help with her hand. I am throwing things all around me, desperate for no real reason to find some scrap of cloth to help her.

"Cassandra," Elizabeth sighs, standing up to still my arms. "What's wrong?"

I begin to pace. "I don't know. I just can't believe we actually rescued you with our really stupid, very illegal plan."

"Illegal?"

"Ya," I sigh, "Will and I did some very stupid things, but hey we did end up being quick with rescuing you."

"Cass, sit," Liz says with calm eyes as she sits down, taking the one scrap of cloth and begins to tend to her cut. I reluctantly sit beside her, tapping my foot with all of the pent-up adrenaline. "I figured once I saw that the crew was pirates you had to do something less than desirable to get here and to save me. I'm not that stupid."

"I know that Lizzy," I smile. "I'm clearly the stupid one. Will and I stole the Interceptor here and ruined Commodore Norrington's rescue, though that was not my idea or with my consent, and then became the acquaintances of pirates in the process. But you're safe and unharmed now, and that is all that matters. I'll happily face the consequences of my actions, whether that be a slap on the wrist or a donation to the hangman's shoe closet."

"Cassandra! How could you even think such a thing!" Elizabeth yells in shock. "No such thing could ever happen to you in Port Royal. How many times do I have to tell you that you are loved and belong?"

I take a deep breath. "But I don't belong, push comes to shove. I'll always be the strange girl from seemingly another world in my heart." I look at my feet, which has stopped its restless shaking and mumble, "Besides, I am not loved in the way that I truly desire."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," I say, shooting up to standing. "The point is that the Swann sisters are again united and safe. Now I must inspect the crew. They are not to be trusted as they pirates and all." I begin to walk back up the stairs and bump into just as frazzled Will.

"How is she, Cass?"

"Alright," I smile. I whisper in his ear before leaving with a small smirk, "Go get her."

* * *

I watch as Cass goes back up the deck and sigh with a knowing smile. How could not see what has been right in front of her? And how could be sh eye so doubtful of it? James Norrington is in love with her, more than his love for the sea. He could never turn her away, much less than sending her to be executed for doing what she knew was the right thing. It is her determination and resilience that drew him to her, drew anyone to her. It is the light for all the people in Port Royal who flew to it like moths.

As I think, I hear much heavier footsteps going down the stairs. I look up at see the nervous face of William Turner. I couldn't help but admire how the low light makes his face seem even more roughish and handsome, or perhaps that was just a result of being on a pirate ship for a few weeks.

"Elizabeth, how are you?" he says in almost a hushed voice, carefully approaching me.

"Alright. Cassandra is a great comfort," I lightly chuckle, earning a small smile in return.

"She was very stubborn that she rescue you," he replies, sitting beside me.

"Will."

"Yes," he says.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?"

"Pirate," he corrects me with a harsh tone in his voice. He notices that my hand is still bleeding. "Here. Let me." He takes the makeshift bandage Cass found and begins to wrap it himself. My heart swoons. As he ties the bandage on my hand, I study his face as best as I can. When in love, you try to memorize erything you can about the person that holds your heart, I suppose.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?"

"I don't know," I reply. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from my hand, causing me to wince and pull away from Will.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands. I know they're rough." Will meekly smiles, casting his eyes away from mine.

"No…I mean yes, they are but," I struggle for the right words. "But don't stop," I sigh.

"Elizabeth," he says, staring at my eyes.

I stare back at him, filled with some many emotions, most of love, but also of that nagging guilt. I know that I have to begin setting things right. I slowly take out the pirate medallion and hand it to him. "It's yours," I quietly say.

Will stares at it confused. "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." He looks at me hurt. My heart sinks. "Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate." He is practically spitting that word out like poison.

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I'm practically begging, but my dignity was out the window once his face turned to such a wounded expression. He just slams the medallion on the table. I swallow tears and leave, hoping that leaving him alone will help him think straight, think that he is a worthy man.

* * *

I stand on the deck, looking out to the sea. I smirk at the thought of the conversation between Elizabeth and Will occurring now below deck. Sometimes tragedy, in our lucky case a narrowly avoided one, brings people together and makes people build up the courage to do what they have always wanted to and their fears have prevented them from doing. In other words, I can only hope that the two would stop skirting around their feelings for each other and get around to making out. I just want them both happy.

But I couldn't deny that there was a part of me that knew if Elizabeth acknowledged her feelings for Will, she wouldn't have the ability to accept Commodore Norrington's proposal, leaving him single for at least a while and still in search of a wife. But would I want to be his second choice? Or worse, I wouldn't even be his second choice?

My thoughts are interrupted by yelling from the slightly drunk crew. "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got," Gibbs shouts, causing the rest of the pirates to run for their necessary tasks. I turn and see Elizabeth coming up the stairs from the cabin, confused just as me. I quickly walk over to her as she asks what is going on.

Annamaria replies at the helm, "The _Black Pearl_ , she's gaining on us." All three of us girls look behind the aft of the ship and see the ominous black sails becoming bigger and bigger and the blue between us smaller and smaller.

"This is impossible," I shout. "The Interceptor is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth nods in agreement.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," Annamaria tells us with a cutting voice. I look to Elizabeth with both worry in our eyes as Gibbs joins us in our observation.

Suddenly, a look goes across Elizabeth's face. "We're shallow on the draft, right?" she asks.

We all stare at her in surprise. "Aye," Annamaria replies eyeing my sister with confusion at her intimate knowledge of naval terms.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Liz states as if it the most obvious thing in the world.

Gibbs quickly catches on and grins. "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." He and Annamaria begin shouting orders to lighten the load.

The crew begins to toss everything and anything overboard. Elizabeth and I switch between helping the pirates desperate actions to flee the damned ship to looking over our shoulders to see if the black sails were growing or sinking. As we glance more, we can see oars coming from the other ship. We both look at each other with a resigned look in our eyes. Our advantage was gone.

To my small relief, I see Will walk on deck, confused at our actions. He looks where both Liz and I are and sees the ship and the fear in our eyes. As one of the pirate crew grabs ahold of a cannon, all too ready to toss it over, Will stops him. "We're gonna need that."

Annamaria shouts to us, "It was a good plan…up 'till now." I roll my eyes at her undercut.

"Gibbs!" will shouts, eager to take charge. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Annamaria asks.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left," Will orders. All six of us look at each other and sigh collectively. Gibbs begins shouting orders to the men: "Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!"

I watch as chaos consumes the Interceptor with men running around grabbing anything they can find to stuff it place of cannon balls.

My observations are interrupted as Gibbs informs us of our current predicament. "The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side," Liz says, earning another collection of surprised stares. "On the starboard side!" she clarifies, not wanting anything to be delayed.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will comments.

"As do you," I add.

"You're daft, lady! You all are!" Annamaria shouts. I would have retorted, but the life or death situation stopped me.

Gibbs beginning to grin and resumes his orders. "Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

As we watch the anchor drop I see Annamaria hold on to the wheel of the ship. "Let go!" I yell gently pulling her back. Suddenly, the ships turns around forcefully, making everyone hold on as we begin to face the dreaded black sails.

Everyone around me in shouting to get ready to fire, cannons or guns, whatever anyone can get their hands on. Without really thinking things through, I begin shouting orders as well and preparing for a battle I never had any idea a year ago I would engage in.

As we approach the ship in order to find a target, everyone is at a ready. "Keep us steady now," Will says. As the ship is finally in position. I shout, "Now!"

Liz shouts as well and soon fire is exchanged on both sides. I find myself ducking and narrowly avoiding fire and weaponry aimed at me.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass," Gibbs says as the fire quiets more.

"Cass?" Liz looks to me.

"At this point, we should prepare for the worst. Anything to bargain with," I reason. "Violence can only help us so much."

"We need us a devil's dowry," Gibbs clarifies in his pirate speak.

"We'll give them her," Annamaria shouts, pointing a pistol at Elizabeth, causing me to draw my sword to point at her.

Will steps between me and Annamaria with a look of exasperation. "She's not what they're after," he says in a very serious tone.

Liz looks down at her chest and gasps. "The medallion." I look at her in confusion, which only grows as Will rushes off below deck. What does the dusty old medallion have to do with anything?

As chaos continues to consume the two ships, with pirates now crossing over to board us, I find myself with my stolen sword and finally putting this lessons to use. The mast is falling and fighting is all around me and I can only pray that I learned something from Will. To my side, I see that Liz has a gun and is firing at anyone that tries to swing abroad. As I turn to parry, a smug pirate catch spy eye as he gracefully lands on deck.

"Sparrow?" I shout. I guess he lived.

"Jack!" Gibbs shouts in excitement. The pirate _captain_ hands his first mate an empty canteen the I remember the sailor drinking from a few days ago.

"Bloody empty," he sighs. Suddenly a pirate lunges at both Elizabeth and I. I know Liz down and raise my sword up to block him and proceed to kick him away and nicely overboard. I smirk a little, impressed at my improving fighting skills.

Sparrow helps Elizabeth, looking at me. "You're not very nice." I roll my eyes. He turns his focus back on Liz and down her chest. I know we both internally groaned. "Where's the medallion?" he asks with a small look of worry.

"Wretch!" Liz shouts, raising her hadn't to hit him. He easily catches it and raises an eyebrow when he looks at her bandaged hand.

"Ahh. Where's dear William?"

Liz gasps. "Will!" She looks around and runs off before I can even spot him.

"Seems like you have learned something," Sparrow says, looking me up and down in a shocked face. I must look like hell with gunpowder all over me, sweat on my brow, and a panicked look in my eyes.

"No than- Is that a monkey?"

Sparrow turns to where I am looking where a monkey with what I think is a grin sits holding the medallion everyone keeps raving about in his hand.

"Monkey!" he yells and begins to run after it.

I turn and see Liz struggling to lift the fallen mast up, where I presume Will is until she is carried off by the same pirates that took her earlier.

I begin to run after her, my hand gripping my stolen sword for dear life the scoundrels start for me. I nervously back up, knowing that I couldn't take two on at the same time. As I back up, a set of arms grabs me and lifts me off to where I suppose I will be held captive just like Lizzy. I begin to yell and try to get him off of me, but who am I kidding? Sisters just have to share everything.

"Careful!" I shout as I am tied up to the mast along with Liz and the rest of the already sorry crew of the stolen, commandeered, Interceptor. These pirates either aren't very good at tying knots or don't have any good manners, and I know its the second. They just laugh at me.

I look at Liz, my eyes with only panic and worry. She gently grasps my hand and squeezes it in reassurance. We never got to the details of what happened when she was captive on the demon ship, other than she was untouched and unharmed, though completely freaked out. I only hope that the same treatment, even better will be given, but judging by the glares towards us from the evil crew. I also lost track of the story when she talked about how the crew was all cursed with immortality. I just figured that was due to the shock of everything. But then again, stranger things have happened, my presence included.

A fat pirate with a skinny friend circles around us, tying us up and shouting things about "parley," whatever it is. Pirates will never cease to confuse me. I continue to hold Liz's hand, even as her focus turns towards the Interceptor, no longer the grand ship that I used to see the Commodore walk gracefully across so sure and proud. Oh, how I miss James now. The heart always grows fonder with absence, but danger makes it practically passionate. Elizabeth ducks under the rope suddenly. I stand for a moment confuse and duck as well to join her but a blast stops me.

The Interceptor is gone. Will wasn't captured. He was still stuck under the debris. My dearest friend, who has helped me cope, defended me, and joined on an adventure was gone.

Liz begins to scream Will's name at the evil captain all while the form Naval ship is sinking. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!" She even goes as far to start hitting and attacking him herself, causing me to pull her back, for her own safety.

"Welcome back, Miss." Captain Barbossa says in a voice that has a life of its own. He gets into her face and Liz reciprocates not matter how hard I hold onto her. "And who might you be?"

"Her sister," I growl. "And a pissed off one, at that."

He just gives me a condescending smirk. " Hopefully you are more mannered, Miss. Your sister took advantage of our hospitality last time." He looks Liz directly in the face. "It holds fair now that you return the favor." He finishes his rant by pushing Liz into a crowd of his crew, knocking me down in the process. I look and see the crew beginning to grab at grope her. I quickly stand up and raise my fist to the evil captain. As he catches it, a voice rings out, grabbing everyone on board's attention.

"Barbossa!" Wil shouts standing on the rail of the ship, sopping wet and very much alive. The crew stops manhandling Elizabeth in shock while a look of pure joy goes across her face.

"She goes free," Will sternly ordered, pointing the pistol at Barbossa, who was still holding my fist.

"What's in your head, boy?" he asks with an expression of pure amusement.

"She goes free!" he yells. Again, that knight in shining armor attitude.

Barbossa just keeps smiling. Suddenly, he twists me around so I am right against him, a shield so he can't get hurt.

"You've only got one shot, we can't die, and I have your pretty friend here," he says, practically yelling into my ear. I only feel age at this point but confusion at his comment that he can't die.

"You can't," Will says wth gears turning in his head. "I can." He then points the gun at his head and earns a collective gasp.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asks, confused as just was. He shoves me aside where a pirate takes ahold of me and ties my hands together

Suddenly Sparrow interjects. "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

The skinny pirate elaborates. "He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

The evil captain resigns. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free," Will shouts too eagerly.

Barbossa rolls his eyes. "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Both Sparrow and I point at ourselves.

"Cassandra will be treated just the as Elizabeth." Sparrow continues to catch his attention, which Will just ignores. "And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed," Barbossa smiles, a sinister one. I'm shoved away from the crowd as I watch Will proudly be restrained by the pirates who ignore Elizabeth know, who has both a relieved and saddened look about her. She looks to Will, who locks eyes with her immediately. I can't say what but clearly a lot was communicated between the two. Love is funny that way.

I turn back to the grinning captain, who is playing with his pet monkey. He catches my eye, causing me to quickly turn away. I have a sinking feeling about this.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well sorry for forgetting to update last week. I think this chapter is pretty good with mostly original stuff in there, including some flashbacks.**

 **Review and all that jazz. Thankx I guess**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Escapes and Escape Attempts

* * *

I am screaming at the top of my lungs as Barbossa announced his plans for Elizabeth and Sparrow. I earn a glare from a pirate that shuts me up. But that can't stop the tears from falling from my face. Elizabeth stood by a plank the pirates rested so she could gracefully be pushed off the ship and possibly make it to the small deserted island a ways away. I don't know if she can make it, since I have no idea if she can swim, and the threat that I might have to make the same leap soon does not escape me.

"Go on, Poppet, go!" the fat pirate from earlier shouted. "Walk the plank!" Liz contained to nervously look around at her, unsure of what she should do in this dangerous situation.

Will, restrained bfs cereal pirates, began cursing the evil captain. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" The pirates hold him down as he is gagged and restrained further.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy, "Barbossa laughs. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." He turns to Elizabeth with an evil glow in his eyes. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" His crew shout in agreement.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." He smirks. He then turns to me, full of anger and glaring hatefully. "Your sister seems much more spirited than you, anyway."

"It goes with your black heart," Liz glares. She takes off the dress and throws it at the Captain, who continues laughing any insult tossed his way with his crew.

Barbossa presses the dress to his face and chuckles. "Ooh, it's still warm."

A pirate begins to force Liz along the plank, shouting at her. She steps back very slowly, terrified. As she tries to muster her courage to jump off in the most dignified manner possible, another pirate laughs, "Too long!" He then steps on the plank shaking it and sending Liz into the sea.

Then Sparrow is dragged up to the plank. The only emotion I felt at that sight was just anger at him trying to manipulate us so he could get his ship back. I roll my eyes as he tells the captain "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack…. Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip," Barbossa then points at the tiny piece of land that I can only pray that Liz reaches.

"I did notice," Sparrow sighs nervously.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it." Barbossa unsheathes his sword and points it at Sparrow's throat. "Off you go."

Sparrow looks don't at the water and then back at the Captain. "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa reaches for the gun that one of his minion's brings forward.

Jack continues to wriggle his situation to his favor. "Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman…would give us a trio of pistols."

Barbossa's voice turns even harsher. "It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." He then throws the gun into the sea, causing Sparrow to jump in after it. I try to look over the rail for any indication of the pair heading towards the island, but I was tugged backward.

This catches Barbossa's attention. He turns and struts up to me grinning.

"You said you would treat me just like my sister," I say with hate in my eyes. "Untie me and I'll dive over without a fuss."

"Missy," the captain laughs, "It wouldn't be fair for your sister to be entertained by such lively men such as ourselves while yer just tossed overboard. We'll be holding onto you for awhile and when we check back to see the fate of yer sister and Jack, we'll fulfill the promise and leaver you there as well, Miss."

"You bastard," I growl. I lunge at him to no avail. He just chuckles.

"Throw her in me cabin," he tells the men holding me. I begin to struggle and I can see Will out of the corner of my eye trying once again to be free, hopeful that he can right all the wrongs he made in the deal.

I am pushed up the stairs to the cabin. One of the pirates, the skinny one, chuckles as he holds the door open for me. The other one shoves me in and finds a chair for me to sit in, hands still tied behind my back.

"Stay here," he orders. Both of them leave, leaving me all alone in an opulent and decaying cabin.

"Look what you got yourself into, Cass," I sigh, slumping into the chair. Just when I thought I had it all, Elizabeth safe on the boat, Will's thirst for heroics quenched, and Sparrow far, far away, it was all ripped away because of some stupid necklace Liz stole. I started the adventure playing damsel in distress but now I actually am one. On top of that, I keep thinking about the Commodore and the shame I feel for ruining his own rescue mission. What a stereotype have I turned into.

I can't let myself turn into some whiny girl, pining for a guy that doesn't like her that way. I'm Cassandra Holbrook. I survived the 18th century. I can figure out this. I just have to get these damn ropes off of me.

I stand up from the chair and look around the room for anything sharp that can help me free myself. Barbossa, to my surprise, didn't have an arsenal of evil weapons hanging over his bed for my easy access. Instead, I went over to the desk in hopes that a letter opener would be there.

Nothing laid on the desk, so I begin to open the drawers with the toe of my boot. By the third drawer, I find an unmistakable letter opener, my makeshift dagger. I quickly turn around and bend down so my bound hands can grab it. It takes me several tries to find the dagger handle and for my grip it so I can effectively cut off the ropes. I shut the drawer with my foot and sit back on my chair. I begin slicing away the ropes, slowly but surely.

The blade is somewhat dull and my strength still isn't it's best. Another reason of why I should seriously train once back in Port Royal. After at least 20 minutes of sawing through the coarse ropes, my hands are free. I rub the raw skin, trying to soothe it. I sigh out of relief. At least I can somewhat defend myself if need be. I know that nothing happened to Elizabeth and to do something to me would technically break the deal, but they were murderers who didn't understand consent at their core. I have to prepared for anything.

I need a plan. Captain Barbossa could come into his cabin any second now, or could not return until dark fell. I have to know what to do in either case. I quickly sit down in the chair again and shove the letter opener in a belt loop on my back with my hands resting on it. When he walks into the room, he'll think I'll be tied up and complacent. If, or when, he approaches me, I can stab him with the dagger and then try to sneak away on a lifeboat. Or free the crew and Will for help to take over the ship. Whatever proves easiest.

I sit and take deep breathes. While Barbossa does his terrorizing out on deck, I must think happy thoughts. Happy things: Hot chocolate with a book inside during a rainstorm. The cool breeze of the Caribbean sea on a sweltering day. The bright flowers that bloom in the Governor's garden in Port Royal. The sound of the waves crashing on sand. The thrill of the Royal Navy returning from a long and successful mission. The Commodore's smile at tea when he tells me his adventures. Or when he listens to my little entertaining stories. Or his smirk when he thinks of something witty to say.

As I sit, nervous about what will happen to me at the hands of a captor on a pirate ship, a particularly enjoyable afternoon tea with Commodore Norrington comes to mind. It causes a great smile and slows my heart down considerably, but stirs so many butterflies in the process.

* * *

"How are you settling in with the Governor and his daughter?" Captain Norrington asks me from across the table.

"Very well, thank you," I reply, carefully setting down the precious china teacup and saucer. I smile gently across from him. My new life is an overwhelming change. I can't get used to wearing the many layers of clothing and the carefully regulated speech. But seeing the Captain across from me is an immense comfort. In the small tea room of white, he stands out like a tropical blue flower.

"Do you and Elizabeth get along?" he asks, setting down his cup as well.

"I don't know how, but we already seem like sisters. Call it divine intervention or fate, but it seems natural to be here. It doesn't make it any easier, but there is a certain," I pause look for the right words.

"Unusual familiarity and comfort," the Captain offers, staring directly at me.

I smile at him in surprise. "Yes, exactly. Captain Norrington, you can read me so well. It is a skill."

"But I am afraid I only have the second half of the work."

"I also am missing a lot of exposition, Captain. And I doubt there will be a truly satisfying and happy conclusion." I sigh and look at the napkin in my lap. For all the comforts my new, and very lucky, position afforded me, there were a lot of drawbacks. I had to be escorted everywhere, ask permission for everything, avoid so, so many questions about my life before this. There isn't a single person that I can relate to completely. The blacksmith's apprentice and Elizabeth's friend, Will, and I could similarly commiserate about the feelings of being orphaned and found at sea mysteriously and tragically, but he doesn't even know what my native country is. A few hundred still separates us, and me from everyone else.

"Why would you say that?" the Captain asks harshly. I look up at him and his usual formal demeanor is gone. His posture is now a light slouch. His elbow is on the table the leads to a very tight fist. His eyebrows are furrowed as his eyes intently focus on me. He is even shaking his head a little. "Can you not see the light you bring to this place? The charm and intelligence that flows out of you and into others?" I try to form a response but nothing comes. Captain Norrington continues anyway, leaning back in the chair with an incredulous smirk. "You are the finest woman I have ever met. I know tragedy has plagued you in the past but that will not affect your future." He looks down and says in almost a whisper, "You are too good to have bad things happen to you. I will make sure of that."

Silence fills the room. Norrington keeps his gaze averted, I stare at him shocked at his candidacy rarely seen before. I reach up to my face where I find tears to my surprise.

"Captain," I sigh. "Your words move me. But I am still mourning. I am mourning a lost family, a fading home, and an entire life that is gone from me forever. The things that will be expected of me now, well, I never wanted them or thought of them. I'm lost, just as lost like when you found me, if not more so."

Captain Norrington suddenly reaches across the table and grabs my hand. "Cassandra," he whispers, "I will make sure you are happy. I swear to it."

I lean in closer across the table to stare into the green eyes of the kind naval officer. As tears pour down my face and I hold onto his hand for dear life. Before I can muster a reply, a maid enters. Both of us quickly go back to our respective poses of civility, as if no moment of real emotion had occurred between the two of us.

As Estrella does her duties of serving us tea and cleaning up used plates, Captain Norrington and I just stare at each other. In our statue positions, our eyes are vivacious and free. Nothing is truly communicated, but there is nothing needed to be said. All I need is his presence and he is more than willing to give it.

* * *

Commodore Norrington sighs as he recalls the promise he made to Cassandra nearly a year ago as he leans over the rail of the Dauntless, staring at the ocean that looks all too similar to her eyes. He had failed din that promise miserably. He failed to protect her from Beckett's cruelty, had caused the girl torture by courting and proposing to her sister (though, being a realist, he still had to have some reasonable doubt that Cassandra felt anything towards him), letting said sister be kidnapped by pirates, and then he created a hostile and incompetent environment whilst manning a rescue mission that led the girl to become a criminal herself, risking her whole lively hood and reputation all because she thought, nay, knew that he could not follow the best path because of his prejudice and wounded pride. His pride does not even exist anymore because of all his broken promises to her.

How could James Norrington ever be worthy in her eyes again? How could he even cause that fluttering caught or small smile that lit up with ocean blue eyes? He couldn't bring himself to imagine a world where Cassandra would look up to him like he was a hero, or just simply a good man, ever again.

And to make matters even worse, he is nearly engaged to her sister, Elizabeth. He thanks the fall, though he has an inkling that it was the start of this new adventure because not everything for the future is sealed. But damn, could he feel those walls closing in on him. He admires Elizabeth and does feel the appropriate amount of affection one would feel when courting and debating a marriage, but what he feels for Cassandra is indescribable. It's a passion he had never experienced before besides his love for the sea. In fact, she is his new ocean now. All the promises of adventure and discovery are kept in her eyes, and as long as they are filled with love for him, he will be happy in loving her for the rest of his life.

The Commodore continues strolling with purpose on his ship, ensuring that his men are moving with the haste and purpose to cross as many leagues as possible for their rescue. His pounding heart should not be going faster than the most impressive ship in the Caribbean. He can only wish he has the Interceptor so the travel time could be cut in half, but Cassandra knew that as well. "That clever and ambitious girl," he whispers with a small smile.

"Commodore!" a man shouts. "Smoke signal to port!"

Norrington quickly turns and looks at what appears to be a billow of smoke coming from a speck of an island. "Head towards it men and ready the long boats!" he shouts, heart elated at the chance this stupid mission might be finally finished, or at least there will be some sort of lead.

* * *

It is dark now on the evil pirate ship and my muscles are sore from pretending to be tied up for the lat few hours. But I know that the second I stop the act to stretch out the Captain would enter in and my plan would be ruined. It always ends up like that, doesn't it? I carefully check to see the ropes formerly binding me still look as if they were intact as well as the dagger in the perfect position for me to easily stab the bastard that marooned Liz and kidnapped Will and I. And I hope it hurts.

Suddenly, the door swings open and loud, heavy boots cross the threshold.

"I've been wondering when you would show up to entertain dear old little me," I bite out, all of my fake accent of British-ness and propriety gone. I wonder when that disappeared.

"Believe me, Miss, I never forget a pretty lady," Barbossa grins as he studies me. He pulls up another chair and sits across from me, not before he pulls himself an excessive goblet of wine.

"Well, it was looking that way for a bit. Ya know, these chairs don't really offer a lot of lumbar support," I reply, glaring at him too smug face. He looks at me a little puzzled, just like Sparrow would, giving me a little bit of satisfaction.

"You are very different from your sister, Miss -." I don't reply. "I never did get the real name."

"It's Miss Swann," I sigh. "And unlike my sister, I don't tolerate being held hostage. What possible advantage can you get from kidnapping me besides pissing everyone off?"

The man smirks at me, drowning in his wine. How can he not be passed out drunk? "So should I be killing ye now then? Your logic does make sense." He grabs a pistol and messes with it.

"No that won't be necessary," I gulp. "I'm very valuable to you. The perfect ransom."

"How so?"

Well, shit. What could keep me alive and safely returned? "I'm the Governor's daughter." I didn't get any curious reaction. He paused, but barely. As he continues examining his pistol, a lie, a very big lie, pops in my head. "I'm also Commodore Norrington's fiancé."

Now that got some interest. "Well, I do like something nice to look at. Keeps me, invigorated. You'll stay live for now. Maybe you will catch a fine price." My heart stops at that comment. Stupid me. They are pirates, the worst of criminals. How was I so naive? "Don't be so scared, Miss Swann. Nothing won't happen to you. We won't want to ruin the price the Commodore will pay for you."

"How assuring," I reply, trying to sound brave but it came out as a whisper. I can only hope that the Governor and Commodore would bail me out.

"You see, me crew and me are cursed souls. Living in-between life and death. We can't feel anything that would compromise you."

I roll my eyes. "Lizzy mentioned that. But I don't believe in ghost stories, Captain. I'm a realist."

The Captain chuckles. "Your sister said the same thing, lass. I can see the similarity now." He pours himself even more wine. "Alas, I am telling ye the truth.

Me crew and I set out to find the lost Aztec gold on the Isla de Muerta. When Cortez stole it, the gods cursed it. Whoever takes the gold must pay the price to be repaid. Blood." He looks at my paling face with only glee. "We took no heed of the curse as well. We spent the gold. On drink, food, and pleasurable company." Again, he leers at me terrified face. "But the more we spent, the less humanity we had. We are bound to exist as the living dead, feeling nothing, not even pain, until the gold and blood is all replied. The moonlight shows us who we truly are."

"So you are telling me," I say slowly, "that this Aztec gold is cursed and you are ghosts in purgatory until you repay it. And the medallion, I take it, is a piece of gold and Will's father never repaid with his blood." He smiles at my astute conclusion. "I have had quite a year with a lot of weird impossibilities, but this is just," I try to stifle a chuckle, "unbelievable on every count. How pathetic are all of you?"

This enraged Barbossa. He leaned towards me, practically lunging, and glared at me dead in the eyes. "You better believe it, Miss Swann. I don't take me curse as a laughing matter."

"Same with my kidnapping," I glare. I knee him in his gut, giving me enough time to raise his letter opener and strike it in his throat. He stumbles down from the momentum of it all, giving me space to run up and head towards the door. I just need to get out and get in a longboat and wait for the Commodore to rescue me.

As my hand grabs the door knob, another hand covers it. I look up and see the unpaired but totally annoyed face of the evil Captain looking down at me. Without any hesitation, he pulls the dagger out of his chest, completely unfeeling. "Again, your sister pulled a similar stunt." Suddenly he opened the door and shoved me onto the deck where the moon was out and shining down and below on the pirates that were no longer the flesh and human assholes that I fought earlier but instead skeletons dressed in rags.

I turn around and walk backwards, completely shocked at the scene before me. This can't be happening. I suddenly fall backwards, legs crashing against something. I scream as I realize it is one of the zombies in front of me. I scrabble to get up and run away, hoping that these guys weren't like The Walking Dead. One of the cursed pirates swings by and picks me up, causing me to scream even louder. I close my eyes as I can feel the chilling and unnatural bone move against my back, accompanied by an evil laugh. Eventually I am dropped back on the deck where that stupid monkey, a zombie itself, screams at me, sending me backwards on my ass again.

I scramble up. As I try to compose myself and process what was before me, another ghostly hand grabs me. Its Barbossa, but without the flesh and blood that made him a defeatable opponent.

"Get off of me!" I yell, shoving the bones off. I can see out of the corner of my eyes the rest of the zombie crew gathering around, staring at the scene. They must get some thrill out of this; I get the impression they had a similar scene with Elizabeth but probably more dramatic.

"No lies here, Miss Swann. You best starting believin' in those ghost stories."

"Ghost story? I'm like in a zombie movie!" I yell. "Please don't eat me or contaminate me!"

This earned a confused look from the pirates. "Eat you?" Barbossa asks.

"You aren't zombies then? No craving for human brains? Just cursed ghosts?" They all nod like I was the crazy one. "Back home, we have more zombie movie than ghost stories, Captain Barbossa. And with the latter, they are a lot easier to survive." I meekly smirk.

He eyes me. "You are the odder sister." I sigh.

I am standing in the middle of a not zombie but ghost crew because of cursed gold. This year couldn't be crazier; first landing in the 18th century and now this.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry again for not updating. I am really crap at it. After this chapter, it will be a lot of original scenes and very fluffy ones at that. The quality of writing will only improve from there! Hopefully, I can update before I leave for Europe where there will be no chance of updates. So review, because they encourage me.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Epic Battles and Reunions

Commodore stares intently out at the long boats that he can only pray will bring back the Swann girls safe and sound. He can then turn back to Port Royal and sort out this Shakespearean mess of a love story. But as he continues to stare and the approaching long boats, he can only see one woman sitting there and her hair is too dark to be Cassandra's. And to his complete anger, Jack Sparrow is there too.

He feels his heart drop at the realization that Cassandra could now be at the hands of those evil scoundrels, or worse, dead. No, he mustn't think that way. Negative thinking can only yield bad results.

The boat approaches the ship and the former hostage and pirate are taken abroad, assisted by Lt. Groves all while Commodore Norrington waits on deck, trying to be the perfect posture of decorum and professionalism.

"James!" Elizabeth shouts once she catches sight of the Commodore. She rushes to him, shoving off Groves' attempt to cover her clinging shift. She grabs onto his arms, too close for propriety. "It is a such a relief to see a friendly face."

"I take it Mr. Sparrow wasn't much company," he smiles, trying to ease the girl's obvious shock and stress, but his eyes reveal his depressed inner self.

"James, Cassandra, I" Elizabeth tries to muster the courage to finish her sentence. The Commodore hangs on the pause with every fiber of being. "She's been taken prisoner by Barbossa. Along with Will." Commodore Norrington lets go a breath he had been holding for far too long. She isn't dead; still in danger, but alive and breathing.

"I will rescue her, Elizabeth," James replies with a harshness in his voice that had never been heard by the Swann girl before. "And Will of course."

Governor Swann then pulls his birth daughter from the Commodore and placed his coat around her, just like on the dock when this whole mess started. She resists her father's attempt for a moment. "Commodore, I also must speak to you about your proposal."

"Elizabeth, you just experienced a lot of trauma. You should not be making any rash decisions right now."

"Father, on that ship I was allowed ample time to think about it," Elizabeth replies. Now everyone on deck is listening to the discussion that had been their discussions for the last few months; what Swann sister would the Commodore marry? "I must reject your proposal." Gasps ensued from many of the crew that would be losing some of their wages today, but they are the minority. James Norrington, however, smiles at the rejection. "I do believe that my sister, Cassandra, will be more appreciative of such a proposal. If propriety allows for it to occur once we rescue her. I know that she must have done some very rash and risky things, but she only does it out of love for me. But it is not as if her love for you, James, wasn't accounted for. Her reputation may be tarnished, but you have to forgive her. Marry her." Elizabeth is practically begging on behalf of her sister. It is the least she can do for the woman that has risked her life and happiness for her sake.

Commodore Norrington let his posture go as he smirks. "I think for once, propriety does not apply." More gasps ensue along with Governor Swann's knowing smile.

"A wedding!" Jack begins to shout despite the glares from all the Navy men. "I love weddings. Drinks all around. I told Cassie that it will all work out." That earns him a glare from the Commodore and Governor. "I know," Sparrow says resigned. "Clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr. Sparrow," the Commodore says, glaring at the pirate, but struggling to contain his smile. " ou will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear."

Later that night, their attack is close and Norrington is climbing out of his skin for the chance to finally rescue Cassandra and put an end to all of this unnecessary drama. But he was raised to be a commander and tactician first.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush," he thinks out loud, dimly aware of the pirate next to him.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" Jack miles and throws his arm around the tense Commodore. "What do you have to lose?" Jack pauses. "Oh, I forget. There's still a slight risk, including the probable future Mrs. Commodore."

Norrington just glares and peels the criminal's arm off of him. If he preforms to the best of his ability and if his men follow suit, there should be no threat posed to Cassandra. He would never risk the probably future Mrs. Norrington.

* * *

It took much quicker than I expected to reach the Isla de Muerta again. The first time I was here, I couldn't help but feel the piles of gold and jewels were enchanting and magical. But now it is just too ominous. Not only does the island possess cursed gold and I am surrounded by cursed not-zombie pirates, but Will is on his way to death and I'm sure that my life won't be valued once the case is lifted. I can tell that by the way all these criminals stare at me, like a steak for a starved man which isn't far from the truth.

I'm shoved just behind Will as we approach the alter with the gold, arms tied together and watched over by the pirates, all taunting us. The one fat pirate makes a comment about how the ritual will work, just a simple nick of Will's hand, but that only causes another pirate to yell triumphantly that they intend to spill all of Will's blood.

"I guess there is reason to fret," he adds. Will looks behind me with scared eyes. I flash him a small smile, but the terrified look in my own eyes can't spare him any comfort.

We are both shoved to the gold. Will is posed in front of it with Barbossa scrutinizing the treasure that has ruined him and his crews life. I stand by, just like Elizabeth days before. Sometimes, sisters do share everything.

The pirates circle around our mound of gold as Barbossa gives his dramatic soliloquy once again. My eyes naturally wander, having heard this speech once before and not being one of the cursed men eager to finally gain their humanity back, as if they had it in the first place. As my eyes scan the crowd, I see an all too familiar, and surprisingly welcomed, face and dreadlocks in the crowd moving forward, shouting apologies.

"Sparrow!" I yell as Barbossa professes about blood. He looks down and Sparrow is gaining at him.

"S'not possible," Barbossa mumbles.

"Not probable," Sparrow corrects.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will yells.

"She's safe, just like I promised. Cassandra has successfully caused shock among proper society with her unacceptable but apparently necessary behavior, just as she promised. And you get to die for Elizabeth, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, except for Cassandra who is, in fact, a woman." I roll my eyes at the side comment.

"Shut up!" Barbossa shouts, "You're next." The captain leans in with his dagger ready to slit Will's throat. As I wince, Sparrow nonchalantly comments, "You don't want be doing that, mate."

Barbossa chuckles. "No, I really think I do."

Jack keeps up his calm act. "Your funeral."

Everyone is now listening intently to the former Captain. " _Why_ don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa inquires.

"Well, because," Jack begins, pushing off a pirate and approaching Barbosa, Will, and I, "because the HMS Dauntless _,_ pride of the Royal Navy," he looks directly at me, "is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

"James," I gasp quietly, my heart fluttering and a warm feeling growing in my stomach. He came to rescue me. Maybe my place in society isn't completely lost.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" I gasp once again. Of course, Sparrow would do this; betray us in favor of his own greed. I regret ever trusting him and now poor James is going to be played into this trap. I openly glare at the pirate, completely forgetting the relief he had just given me.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp and spare the maiden," Barbossa continues.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp, and do whatever you want with the maiden, if she can be called that." More glaring. Can't he just stop digging at me? "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." Sparrow looks directly at Will and I "For instance," he continues, grabbing a handful of the cursed gold coins, "after you've killed Norrington's men." He throws the coins back in while he continues his speech. "Every… last… one." I stare at him intently, luckily not missing him palm one of the coins. I furrow my brows slightly and glance over to Will. We look at each other to support our belief; it seems like Sparrow isn't betraying us after all.

Let's see what happens if I play along. I lunge at the pirate. "You've been planning this ever since you learned about Will's heritage. You've been deceiving us since the beginning, leading us to our deaths!"

Sparrow smirks, "It isn't the first time I've deceived a lass." I gulp, hoping that my gut is right and that Sparrow will help me get us out of this alive and unharmed, and that James will be safe.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa interrupts.

"Fifteen," Sparrow retorts.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five." Barbossa stares at Sparrow, unsure. "And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one…Commodore." My heart sinks at the title, but Barbossa smiles.

He laughs and the two shake hands. "We have an accord."

"All hand's to the boats!" Jack looks. He turns and sees Barbossa looking at him annoyed. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents," Barbossa smirks, "take a walk." Walk? Oh no. Opportune moment; these bastards were going to give the Navy the greatest surprise of all by appearing on the Dauntless from below and as non-zombies. His evil crew laughs, understanding his meaning, walking away to where the Navy men can only be waiting now as sitting ducks.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asks worried, clearly showing that he had not accounted this into his plan, causing me to worry even more. I hate this feeling, the one that is unable to help the man I love when I am the one putting him in so much danger, danger he isn't even fully aware of.

I watch as the pirates retreat away, leaving a few with us and Barbossa gaining and chuckling at the thought of their ambush. They would be invincible with the immortal curse, allowing for only the Navy to fall, for James to fall.

I can't worry like this. Jack has something up his sleeve. I would trust the man as far as I could throw him, but I have found a strength I did not realize I possessed over the course of this dangerous expedition. I guess I could throw I'm a little, enough to put my desperate hope into his hands.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa comments, all too happy with his new arrangement.

"Me?" Sparrow asks in mock hurt. "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." Sparrow suddenly grabs another pirate's sword, kicking him away in the process, and throws it to Will. He grabs his own and locks into battle with Captain Barbossa.

As I stand shocked by the fighting that suddenly erupted, a pirate charges to me. Will steps in front of us, shoving me aside and fighting him off. He quickly turns is wrists causing the pirate to slash through them; Will then fully attacks him now having his full advantage.

I step back, scanning the mounds of gold for anything sharp. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot an abandoned sword. I quickly grab it and use it to slice through my binds, but of course, another bloody pirate tries to interfere with me.

I stand up and dodge his swings and use the sword to parry to the best of my ability. I am just thankful that I managed to learn something in the days traveling here. I can overhear some surely witty dialogue ass between the two pirate captains, but I can only focus on keeping a god distance from the remaining pirates. I dodge and run, eventually meeting up with Will. As we try to defend ourselves, we watch the more epic duel through the corner of our eyes.

"You can't beat me, Jack!" Barbossa shouts as Sparrow gets the upper hand and runs him through. He just sighs and takes out the sword and does the same to Sparrow.

Will and I stare in shock, almost forgetting what trick we had seen just before. Sparrow stumbles backwards as if he really is hurt, but as he does he falls into a beam of moonlight, revealing his non-zombie form. "That's interesting," he comments, pulling out a coin and twirling it in his bone hands. "I couldn't resist, mate," he smirks, causing Barbossa and him to launch again in combat.

Will and I continue to fight and to my surprise, we actually become the offensive party. As we dodge in and out of the moonbeams, we begin to see the advantages of the skeleton form. Through some quick footwork, Will causes two pirates to stab each other in the gut.

As I finally feel confident enough to engage in a real duel with the pirates that have been pissing me off to no end, I lose sight of the bigger duel to my side. It quickly seems like Will and I are gaining more ground until a short bearded pirate grins sadistically at us, asking "Do you like pain?"

Before I can give a witty response, someone else does. "Do you like pain?" a familiar voice mocks. The pirate is knocked aside with a heavy staff, revealing a very pissed off Elizabeth. "Try wearing a corset."

"Liz!" I shout. We automatically rush to each other, checking to see if we are both alright, grinning like we were having the times of our lives. He looks at Will, and then to the pirate captains duel, confused as she can see Sparrow a skeleton as well.

"Whose side is Jack on?" she asks.

"At the moment?" Will replies.

Liz quickly turns to me. "You need to go."

"What?" I ask confused. "If you can't tell, we are in the middle of a battle."

Liz just looks at me lovingly, like any sister would. "Go back to the Dauntless. I know that is where your mind is truly at."

Before I can continue the tender moment, Elizabeth is with Will, using the staff together to fight off the last three pirates. They really do belong together, anyone can tell by the way that they work together.

I run over to where the long boat I presume Elizabeth used to get here laid. I hop in and start rowing as fast as I can. It isn't that long before I can see the Dauntless and hear the yells from fighting. Almost as if the waves were pushing me along, I reach the dreadnaught in what I am sure is a record time. I quickly grab a line pulling myself aboard where I can only see chaos.

I pull out my sword, wary for any of the non-zombie crew to attack me, but the air is clouded by so much smoke and the deck is packed with men fighting skeletons, I doubt I would be a target. I walk along the rail of the ship, scanning the crowd for the elaborate hat of the Commodore. I can see the large (and ridiculous) feathers popping out from the middle of the mob. I rush in, not thinking of how stupid I was acting, my mind only on seeing James and seeing him safe again.

As I do, I quickly parry stray attackers and duck and dodge falling men. I'm almost near James when I see a pirate ready to run him through and end him. Not even thinking of what I am doing, I run right behind the pirate, forcing him to spin around to face me, giving Norrington the advantage and trying to end him, no matter how futile with their curse.

But to my surprise, the skeleton was a man of flesh and blood again and falls to the floor, revealing the worried and determined face of Commodore Norrington.

"Cassandra," he sighs, a smile spreading across his face. I had never seen him smile so much before; I'm helpless and smile back.

He walks towards me, gently resting his hand on my face, brushing my hair away. Around us, the pirates stare in shock at their fallen comrade; they drop their weapons and a few of them mutter the word "parley."

"Gentlmen," Norrington beams at me before turning to his men, "The ship is ours."

His men begin to shout huzzah, causing me to chuckle and look back at the man I love. I start cheering with them, no matter how British and old fashioned it sounds. This is where I belong after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay so here is the last little bit of CotBP. When I'm back I will start with a prelude to DMC and go on from there. I'm really excited for that because you get to see a darker side of Cass and learn a bit more about her. But I hope you guys enjoy this pure fluff chapter. Keep those reviews going.**

Chapter 14 - Exchange of Words

I look up at the stars over my head, sighing and enjoying the feeling of just nothing. There is no more adrenaline, worry, or stress; we all made it out of this adventure safe and sound, heading back to Port Royal to resume our lives.

After the victory over the pirates, I was quickly escorted away by father, who was frantically worried, into the captain's room. Once I caught sight of Elizabeth and Will, safe and well, I collapsed into a deep sleep that had lasted just until an hour ago. I awoke to find the ship back in order and everyone besides those with a night shift sound asleep, also trying to cure their exhaustion of the last few weeks.

After I awoke, still in my stolen and dirty clothes next to a sleeping Liz, I snuck out of the cabin on deck, eager to just enjoy time to myself in peace. So here I am, just sitting on deck, leaning against the railing of the ship, simply breathing and staring at the stars and the sea.

"Cassandra?" a voice calls out to me. I turn and see Commodore Norrington in full uniform walking towards me. I quickly stand up, heart fluttering and pounding.

"Commodore," I breathe out, not knowing what else to say. I last saw him after fighting alongside him briefly and before that, I was stealing his now sunken ship. Standing mere inches away from me, hands behind his back, the Commodore struggles as well to find words. Before he can say anything to me, I sputter out "I am so so sorry for what I have done. Your ship has sunken, you have lost men, and your whole rescue mission was delayed because of my stupid rashness. How will you ever forgive me? I don't think I can even forgive myself. My only comfort is that this has a happy ending with everyone alive. But if not, I could have ruined everything."

"Cassandra," Norrington replies in astonishment. "There is no need to ask for my forgiveness. I am the one that should apologize."

"You?" I ask in disbelief. "I don't believe you capable of committing a wrong."

He smiles and practically blushes. "That is very flattering; however, I am not perfect. It was my pride and stubbornness that caused you to feel like your faith in Elizabeth's rescue needed to be placed elsewhere. At every step of this ordeal, my skills proved unsuccessful in keeping you and your sister safe."

I stare at him, completely confused. "Commodore, you are-"

"Please listen to me," he pleads, taking my hands in his. I look at our entwined hands, shocked by this bold move (especially for this time), and look into his eyes, trying to read him. "My biggest wrong doing in this whole matter was being blind to my feelings. Feelings about you."

My heart stops. "But Elizabeth?" I ask.

"Misplaced feelings. It has always been you, Cassandra. Since I saw you in my cabin quoting Shakespeare, ever since I pulled you from the ocean and you asked for my name. I would do anything for you, Cassandra." I start nervously laughing, not knowing how to process all of this information. "Elizabeth has refused my proposal, informing me of what was blind to me, but I hardly needed it. If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive and-"

"James," I say, "I have never doubted your skill as a commander, your ability to fulfill your duty, and your sincerity. I certainly didn't on this adventure, as I call it; I was bold and desperate. Most importantly, I was heart broken. The day of your promotion, which seems like an eon ago, I realized my feelings towards you. But I also knew of your intentions towards Elizabeth. More than anything, I was hurt."

James just smiles away tentatively reaching up from our grasp to wipe away a stray tear I didn't realize was slipping way. He returns his hand to mine, both of us just bowing our heads, trying to be as close as society would deem appropriate.

We just stand there, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes, green and blue. No words need to be spoken to communicate the love we have with each other. It is just enough to hold each other.

* * *

I sit in front my vanity as Elizabeth styles my hair for me. Ever since we returned to Port Royal, we have both been constantly fretting over each other with the smallest things. " Liz," I sigh. "I can't help but feel as if this is all my fault. I don't like Sparrow, but I trust him after he proved himself worthy. And he's being killed for it."

"I don't like it either. But it is not your fault," she corrects, finishing my curls and fastening on my gaudy hat.

"If I was back in my own time, this would have gone very differently. I am glad for not seeing any of the Navy men since our return because I would have argued with any and all of them," I huff. "Oh, and speaking of my time, I told Sparrow about that."

"What?"

"Well, he was annoying me. And if I have learned anything about this time, men fear one thing above all else: an insane women, because insanity equals independence here." Elizabeth chuckles as I smirk.

"I always felt stifled by this life too, Cass. Just like those damn corsets."

"But at least you're safe now," I reply, standing up and reaching for gloves. "And happy, I hope."

"Of course," Elizabeth smiles. "And what about your," she quirks an eyebrow, "happiness?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "I don't follow." Elizabeth just rolls her eyes and smirks.

Before I can rejoin, we hear father's yell for us to come downstairs and leave for the execution. Elizabeth and I exchange sad stares and exit my room, descending the staircase.

Below I see father, in his wig-ly glory, with his back turned chatting with James Norrington. James sees me and we connect eyes, both smiling. After leaving that night on the Dauntless, we haven't had the chance to speak freely since. We have been surrounded by others on board and I have barely seen him once we reached port. Our communications since have consisted of idle small talk, knowing looks, and secret smiles.

"Commodore," I smile, curtsying to my handsome rescuer in time with Elizabeth. "I trust you have been well."

"Very well, Miss Swann," he smiles, bowing down very low and kissing my hand even. As I blush, I faintly hear father gasp and Elizabeth chuckle.

"Well, um, it seems that we are needed to be present for the execution currently," father interrupts. Elizabeth and I once again exchange worried looks. "The Commodore just wanted to personally escort us."

"How kind," Elizabeth adds on my behalf, knowing I was seconds away from entering into a rant about criminal justice.

Father offers his arm to Elizabeth and walks her to the carriage as James does the same to me. All through out the ride, we are silent. I study James' face, looking out the window with a sorrowful glance, and to my relief, he seems somewhat bothered by the impending execution. Not as much as me, but a little, enough for me to be sure that he is the good man I always thought he was.

As I study him, he turns to me from the window, staring at me right back. Again, we find communication with just silence and our eyes. But, having a simple chat would be nice.

The carriage door swinging open finally draws me out of a trance. James hops out before me, helping both Liz and me out of the carriage and onto the ground, but he takes extra time holding my hand, even daring to squeeze it. We are quickly escorted to an arch in the fort, looking over a crowd of people, jeering at the pirate standing at the gallows.

I stand between Elizabeth and James, reaching for her hand as an official reads out the charge.

"This is wrong," Elizabeth sighs.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by law," father explains. "As are we all."

"But what if the laws are unjust?" I offer, earning a shocked look from father.

As we watch Sparrow and hear the very long list of charges, I notice a large hat with fathers approaching us in the crowd. Will approaches us. "Governor Swann. Commodore. Cassandra," he addresses before turning to his main focus. "Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." Liz stares with a gaping mouth as we walk away right as the noose is pulled around Sparrow's neck.

I stare at the scene before me, my eyes wander anywhere else. Suddenly, a bright blur of lurid colors catches my eye. Is that the annoying parrot? But if it's here, then that means that they are here.

After making the connection, I shout out, "I can't breathe," instantly falling back into the Commodore's arms. Everyone begins to fuss over me as the drums crescendo and a shout is heard. I open my eyes and "regain consciousness" when I hear Elizabeth yell Will's name. The scene has completely changed. Sparrow is trying to stand on something, I can guess is a sword Will threw as a foot hold. They begin to fight with the Navy men, drawing James away from me and into the fray. Elizabeth support me (while I also have to support her) as we watch the skillful fighting of the now two pirates.

We rush forward as Will and Sparrow stand on the battlement surrounded by the Navy.

James holds up his sword to Will. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," father yells. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will shouts back. _"_ If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," James growls.

"It's right here…between you and Jack," Will replies.

Elizabeth steps forward suddenly, moving to stand next to Will. "As is mine."

I then step forward as well, between her and James. He automatically drops his weapon. "I think we all know that I am a stranger to this world," I say meekly.

"Elizabeth! Cassandra!" father yells. "Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" The Navy men quickly lower the guns and swords.

"You are not a stranger to me," James smiles, causing me to grin as well.

Before any more words can be exchanged, Sparrow interrupts. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He turns to father. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?" He turns to James. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate." He grins at me. "She is hysterical though. I don't understand what you see in her." I roll my eyes as he turns to Liz. "Know that. Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." As he walks backwards towards the edge, he adds "Will, nice hat. Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" before he can finish his little catchphrase, he falls over the battlement into the sea, back where he belongs.

We all rush over to look over the edge, where I can't help but notice James' hand gently resting on my waist. I blush and gently place my hand on his shoulder. Our tender moment is interrupted by Gillette's scoff. "Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose," Gillette laughs. But suddenly a sentry yells sail ho.

We all look out and see a ship of black sails, everyone a little happy at seeing everything wrapped up once and for all for the pirate captain.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette asks.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" father offers.

James considers this and slyly smiles. He away from the edge of the edge, facing Will. "Mr. Turner," he huffs.

Will turns to Liz and whispers something to her and walks down to James who is unsheathing his ceremonial sword. "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." He looks at Elizabeth pointedly.

"As I would expect the wielder to do the same," Will replies, looking at me. Elizabeth and I look at each us, nearly giggling with glee.

"Commodore!" Gillette shouts. "What about Sparrow?"

James smiles and offers me a hand. As I accept he explains. "Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." He then turns all his focus to me and grins. "Now Miss Swann, it would be a pleasure if you would accompany me on a walk."

"It would be an honor, Commodore," I beam, letting James escort me away from the battlement and fort.

We walk in silence along the docks, then along the beach to where it is more secluded. How improper of him.

I smile as I lean into James' arm crossing the sand at the Cove. It doesn't feel real being here with him; I had practically gone through hell and back, my odyssey to get here, and now that I am, I was too happy to remain grounded in reality.

"You're grinning," James comments. "Any particular reason?"

"I think you're smart enough to know the answer to that." I pause, interrupting our calm walk. "It's just that I can't believe that I'm here, and," I grin even larger, "with you here and, with me being slightly presumptuous, but as something much, much more than friends."

James stares at me for a moment and completely catches me off guard with a passionate kiss and arms that encircle me. I can't resist the temptation to return the kiss and lean into his body, though there is no conscious way I would ever resist.

James finally pulls away, not looking into my eyes, instead focusing on the sand beneath our feet. "I'm so sorry, Cass- Miss Swann. That was incredibly forward of me."

I try to stifle my giggle, reaching down to remove my shoes. "It's Cassandra to you, or Cass even. Always has and always will be. And to hell to propriety. Or, at least for the day." I suddenly throw my shoes and socks away, toss my hat off, and run into the surf, dirtying my feet and blue dress. I scream in delight as the cold water rushed up to my legs. "You said you would doing anything for me! Forget rules and regulations and let's just be us. James and Cassandra."

James smiles and removed his own shoes, along with the heavy sword and military staples of his uniform. With throwing away his hat with his wig, he rushes into the water towards me, catching me and kissing me again as waves crash on us. He chuckles as we pull apart, "I was speaking in a more heroic sense when I promised that."

"Well not every bone in your body has to perfectly noble and proper," I smile, gently caressing his neck, playing with the unfamiliar dark hair. "You know, I believe this is the first time I have seen you with your wig. It's much longer than I would have ever guessed it to be."

"I do not look attractive with a bald scalp. I won't ever submit you to that torture."

"I would endure that sight," I laugh, twirling a strand of his hair, "and so much more for you, James Norrington."

James grasps my hands and rests them between us, bending his forehead to mine. "How could I have been so blind? I have always been yours, I just didn't know it."

"I didn't even realize until the day all that adventure with the Sparrow began myself. I saw you at your promotion ceremony, and everything just clicked for me. But I guess the hardest things to see are the most obvious. Hidden in plain sight."

"I never want to let you go, but eventually, and soon, my position will command-"

"James! Shut up about the future and the past. Aren't we together here now? Can't that be good enough?" I tease. He smiles at my comment, gripping my hand tighter.

"How can I ever let you go?"

"I think the real questions, is if you can ever catch me?" I giggle and turn and began to run downtime rest of the coast, holding my soaking dress with its layers of heavy petticoats as I climb out of the surf and back on the sand. As I sprint, I can see out of the corner of my eye James catching up quickly to me. In a sudden movement, James engulfs me, knocking me to the ground in the surf.

I am laughing so much out of joy and happiness, it is barely distinguishable from crying. James, of course, fears that I am doing the later, asking me if I am alright. I sit myself up and in between giggles, I say everything perfect. The ocean licks at me on the ground; I can see that a particularly large wave is coming. As James sighs of relief and offers a hand to help me up, I pull him down with me, right as water covers us completely.

"How is it that I forget everything proper, including duty, when I'm with you?" he laughs with hair dripping on his face. "Your father is never letting us see each other unescorted."

"I think I can easily stop that. We can say that you rescued me again. He will be more than comfortable with us than ever before." I begin to stand, but James leaps up and assists me, slightly weary. Before I am fully standing, a small piece of seaweed catches my eye and I grab it and hold it up to James.

"Curious," I smile.

"I personally don't think that much of seaweed," he comments. His sarcastic comments always entertain me.

I roll my eyes. "It's just that they are the exact same shade as your iris when held up to the sun. I know it's slightly disgusting, but then again I did just bathe in the ocean."

"Should I be flattered that seaweed reminds you of me?"

"If you play your cards right on finding an object that looks like the color of my eyes, yes," I smirk and drop the seaweed back in the surf.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Cassandra," James sighs, staring at the ocean in front of us. "I would hardly call this a game," I smirk in response. James grabs my wrist and quickly makes me cover my eyes.

"I think I found it," he says. I can practically feel his smile against my neck while I lean into his hand comfortably resting on my waist. He lifts his other hand obscuring my view, resting it on my waist across from his other hand.

"You do know how to flatter a girl," I sigh. We stare out at the ocean for a few bite moments, listening to the lapping of the waves. "You know, I don't think we have ever said the words to each other."

"I wasn't aware they needed to be said," James replies, smiling at me, obviously teasing me. I playfully shove him, but he only catches me arms and again embraces me. "I love you, Cassandra Holbrook Swann."

"And I love you, James Norrington," I smile in return.

We kiss once more as we feel the ocean swirling beneath our feet, but I feel as if I am flying in the clouds. When we finally break, James breathes out, "When I return, I have every intention of making me your wife."

I chuckle. "Most men tend to ask the woman the question instead of ordering it."

He rolls his eyes. "Will you marry me then?"

I smirk. "I'll have to consider it."

"Marry me."

"Of course."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N So sorry that it took so long to update. Ever since my trip, things have been crazy. I;m moving to college in 12 days! Anyway here is ahsort filler chapter for you. Drama will ensue in the next one and I hope i will post another chapter kicking off DMC before I leave for school. Read, Favorite, follow, AND REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Fruitless Goodbyes

9 Months Later

I sit by the window of my room with the perfect view of the ocean of Port Royal, trying to see if there is anything on the horizon, as I do now all of the time I can see the ocean in my view and my eye don't burn from the sun. My book lays abandoned at my side as my focus is helplessly turned to the sea. The waiting is turning me restless. I want nothing more than to be in James' arms again, kissing him, feeling safe.

I shake my head at the silly pinning. When did I turn into a cliche? I can't just sit inside all day, eager for any word of the return of my beloved. perhaps I should walk and wait then.

I get up and walk down the stairs, holding my book, and wait by the door. "Liz!" I call out in the large house, holding a parasol and the book. "I'm going for a walk into town. Would you care to join me?"

"Can we stop by Will's?" Elizabeth asks, exiting her room and walking down stairs.

I roll my eyes. "You are hopelessly in love with that man," I say, offering her some gloves.

She takes them and lightly hits me with them. "That _man_ is my fiancé!" We both giggling and exit the house with the door held open for us by the manservant.

"When do you want the wedding?" I ask, interlocking our arms.

"Soon as possible. But of course, I want the Commodore present, for your sake."

"For my sake? Elizabeth, it's not like I have turned into some obsessed girl that is constantly looking out her window for her lover to return. I have some backbone! In our lessons of sword fighting with Will, I have trumped you every single time." I smile at the memories of how the sword feels almost natural now and my body fluid with all of the training and exercise I have forced upon myself.

"Cass," Liz sighs. "That's besides the point. Why are we taking a walk and to where?"

"Well," I reply, trying to make my voice smaller. "I thought that it might be nice to just see if there is anything at the docks today. Ya know, word or rumors."

"Oh Cassandra," she laughs embracing me in a hug. I laugh hug her back. "It will be any day now. The Dauntless will sail up on the horizon, you will be looking longingly out of your window, very romantic-esque. And you'll rush down to the docks, wearing some gorgeous dress. You'll lock eyes with Norrington and embrace each other. Then flash forward months from then and you'll be married and happy, maybe with children on the way."

"And you say that I'm the hopeless romantic!" I laugh, "You are imagining my own fantasy life."

"Don't lie to me and say that you haven't thought about it," Liz replies, raising an eyebrow.

I blush and look at my feet. "I'm in love. Some say it is true love. It is impossible to not imagine my future perfection." I had imagined it in everyday possible.

Sometimes I would be sitting in my bedroom when I would see the Dauntless approach port. I would rush down and wait by the docks and jump in James' arms at the first opportunity. Other times I would be caught off agued, at some party with Liz and father when he would suddenly appear and be the only one in the room. He would be in perfect uniform, not a hair out of place, other times he would be disheveled (as possible for the proper and honorable man he is) because of the rush to see me. No matter what my imagination created, he was always excited to see me and I would be happy to see him. He always would come back to me. He promised as such.

* * *

"It's not fair," I say, clutching James' arm with my own. We walk slowly together, knowing that at the end of our walk there is his ship and his duty, duty that makes him leave me. "We only had a few days together. And now you are leaving and won't know when you will return."

"I know, my darling. I'm as pleased about it as you are," James replies, smiling at me and gently wiping away a tear from me. "But I will return."

"I know what being a Naval officer's wife entails, James," I say in a harsher tone. "I am not only waiting for you, but waiting unaware. You could be hurt or even killed," I sigh,"and I would not know for months and have nothing to show our love by but just memories. I don't know what I would do if you wouldn't return."

Jame stops and turns so we look at each other in the eye. "I know that you never wanted to be a Naval officer's wife. This isn't a marriage about property or station, it's of love and I am so happy for that." He wipes more of my tears away, trying to ignore his own. "But I will always return to you. No matter what. I won't let Death himself stop me."

"Oh James," I sigh, clutching onto his arm tighter.

He smiles and quickly kisses my forehead, trying to be as discreet as possible so he won't have to endure teasing from his men the whole mission. "I swear on it, Cassandra Holbrook Swann."

"I believe you James Norrington." I smile at him. We stare at each other, locked side by side, almost as if we were walking down the aisle together at our wedding. I try to drown myself in his green eye, but the movement on the ship catch my focus. "I think your men need you now," I mention, looking out at the sea.

James sighs and lets go of my arms and begins to depart from me. I watch his retreating back with a sigh, prepared to retreat from the docks as well, until a yell stops my steps.

"Cassandra!" James yells, quickly walking, almost a jog, back towards me. I gasp and stand shocked as he quickly kisses me passionately on the lips. "I love you," he whispers with a smile. Before I reply, he turns and heads back to the Dauntless, hell bent on making this the quickest mission he has ever commanded.

* * *

It has been a month since that sorry excuse of a ship, the Dauntless, sank with the majority of its crew, but of course without its Captain, the commandeer, the former Commodore.

So here is the former Commodore now. Washed up in Tortuga, a port that he once swore he would reform and colonize as per his duty. He's drunk and miserable with the memories of how he failed in every way possible. He failed his crew, his name, his country, and his love. The day the barge ship showed up, dragging him and the other remaining survivors out of the water, he decided he wasn't going to return, he couldn't. There was no physical way that he could hold his head high and give orders like he actually knew things about sailing and had any say over the sea. With so many men's lives lost, their families left to mourn because of James' determination and stupidity, it is only fair that he punish himself and never see the eyes of the Governor's adopted daughter again. Yes, it might punish her, but it punishes him every single second of his existence and that is what he deserves.

In a hasty decision, James wrote out his resignation and a sorry excuse of a letter to Cassandra and bargained for passage to Tortuga to live out the rest of his hopefully short life. It will be a life filled with the pain of causing so much loss, drink, hazy nights, too close fights, and memories of the woman with deep blue eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry for the long space in between updates. I started college! But boy have I been busy. Its a short chapter but I think it is very climatic and tragic. The plan is next chapter will start off the events of DMC and man do I have plans. Read, follow, and review.**

 **Please, please, please review. I want to hear your thoughts and I want to know what you guys want to see in the next installment. It helps me motivate myself too!**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Letters in the Sand

A few days after visiting the dock with Elizabeth, I kept up the routine of waiting day and night for James to return. But like any today there is nothing out of the ordinary. I walked Port Royal, practiced fighting with Will, read and wrote, and lunched with father and Liz. The birds are singing, the trees are gently swaying in the slight breeze, and the sun shines bright and strong on the calm blue sea. Yet there was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach, and not a good one. It is not the feeling a child has on Christmas or on the first day of school. It's the feeling of when you get terrible news, devestating news.

I just try to keep calm and carry on though. I am now British after all.

I exited the Governor's mansion with a parasol blocking my head from the sweltering Carribean sun, gently skipping down the road heading for the docks as I do every day now, regardless of Elizabeth's teasing. I love her dearly, but she can't possibly understand the situation that I am in. I waited much longer and in greater torture for my true love. While she has her preparing his wedding vows, I am stuck waiting for mine with that small inkling in the back of my head warning me that he might not even make it back to me. With this constant torture, no wonder army wives are stereotyped as being strong and tough.

As I approach the normally clear blue sight of the docks with dotting of people and ships, an entirely unwelcome and terrifying sight greets me. There is smoke, yells, cries of pain with masses of men that I instantly recgonize as those chosen by James to embark on his mission, but most of the men are missing. There are only factions of men, hurt, tried, and shocked. Instead of the Dauntless docked in its normal port, there is a merchant ship not known to Port Royal or myself.

I drop the parasol and all cares for propriety and run through the crowd of agony, feeling my heart drop into my stomach. "James!" I yell desperately, pushing past men with sad and horrified looks in their eyes, dodging men gripping at bloody wounds as they are carried off in stretchers. "James!" I cry even louder, trying to see if I can find that familiar smirk and green eyes anywhere. I just need to see him and everything will be alright. He has to be alright.

"James!" I keep shouting, becoming very short of breath and frantic. "James!" I yell, now with tears streaming down my face.

"Cassandra!" A voice shouts. I turn, hoping it is my future finance, but that hope is dashed as it Gillette, running towards me, also disheveled and covered in blood.

"Gillette!" I cry, hugging him. "What happened? Where's James?"

The Leutenant sighs as we hug and quickly pulls away, purposefully meeting my gaze.

"Gillette, please tell me he's alright, at least if he's alive!"

"Cassandra," he begins. "There was a storm. A hurricane. He wanted to sail in, to catch Jack Sparrow, a quick end to the mission. We lost so many, including the ship."

"Oh God!" I cry, feeling faint. Gillette has to embrace me once again to keep me stable. "The Commodore lived, and a good portion of the crew and officers. We were eventually picked up by the merchant ship, but Norrington-"

"Leiutenant!" Father voice cries out. I turn and see him and Liz rushing to my side. Father looks stern and serious as he approaches the exhausted and depressed officer with only the need to solve the situation at hand. "What has happened to the Dauntless?"

Elizabeth comes and quickly takes ahold of me, allowing for Gillette to face his superior with complete protocol. I sink into her, feeling sick to my stomach as he reexplains.

"Sunk because of a hurricane off the coast of the Isla de Paulleta. We lost more than half of the men, officers and crew."

"And her commander?" Father asks. I lean even more on Liz as my heart feels like it is going to burst from the suspense.

"Alive, but not in present company. I was instructed to give this to you." As I nearly sink to the floor, Gillette hands Father a sealed letter. He then looks to me with the same pitiful stare he and others had given me when I was aboard the Dauntless as a rescue. "And this is for you, Cassandra."

I gingerly take the sealed letter and hold it in my hand like its the most fragile thing in the world. I stare at it numb, not hearing the voices around me or feeling the people move around me. I'm just a ghost trapped in this own hurricane, unable to reach out and touch life.

Before I completely break down in tears and become an even bigger mess, I turn and sprint, once again shoving people aside but also ignoring the shouts and yells of those concerned about me.

I run on the docks, past it, onto the beach, and down into the cove where James and I shared our first truly intimate moment with each other. I pace, ripping off my hat and kicking off my shoes, almost like once before, but instead of doing it from absolute glee and happiness, it is from misery and hopelessness.

Staring out at the sea, trying to catch my breath, I stare at the sealed, heavy letter. It certainly feels more heavy than when it was first handed to me. Unable to take the suspense anymore, I rip the letter open and begin to read the contents, eager for some answer to my suffering.

 _Cassandra,_

 _If you are reading this letter, it means that I have chosen to not return to you. I am not worthy of you; I doubt that I ever was, but after the mistakes I have made and their subsequent consequences, my inferiority is even more obvious and heinous._

 _I delayed chasing Sparrow because I wanted, no,_ _**needed**_ _to be with you before going for an unknown amount of time where there is most certainly a risk of not returning. I had to be with you, to make sure that I would have you to return to, or if the worst happened, I would have memories to greet me as I approach a watery grave. I never believed that I would purposefully not return to you, but it the only fair solution._

 _After leaving you in Port Royal, all I wanted was to return. For the first time in my life, I was putting myself and my wants above my mission and duty to my men and the crown. And I paid dearly for it._

 _We eventually followed the Black Pearl and were just days from capturing her, which would allow me to capture the criminals and sail promptly to Port Royal without delay, to you. But there was a hurricane. Sparrow avoided it and was gaining speed, forcing the storm to stand between us. If we could sail through it, we would catch him by surprise and end it. I knew the odds of going through, but I ignored it, just thinking of what I would do with you once I returned._

 _I lost over half of my men. Over half of those men that trusted me to lead with a clear, objective head are no dead in the sea because I am in love. Children are fatherless, mothers childless, and wives husbandless because of me. How can I return to my future wife, my true love, while those men can't?_

 _After waiting in the sea for days, a complete disgrace of a man, a merchant ship picked us up. They kindly offered to ferry all of us back to Port Royal, back to you, but I declined. I asked them to drop me off at the nearest port. I would tell you what it is, but I know you will only head there to find me. I'm leaving in the dark of night, so no soul besides the Captain will know of my new home. If I couldn't bear you looking at me in this current state, imagine you seeing me in the degenerate state I am heading towards, the one that I deserve._

 _Cassandra Holbrook Swann, I love you. But I have betrayed our love and caused so much pain because of it. Forget me. Move on. Find a more caring and worthy man to be your husband. I wish more than anything that I could have been that man, but I am less than a man._

 _I'm sorry,_

 _James Norrington_

I stare at the written pages, blankly, unfeeling. My heart feels like it has been ripped out gone, like I am beyond pain. I drop the stack of paper beside my shoes and hat, tears streaming from my face uncontrollably. In the distance I hear familiar shouts. Elizabeth, Father, Will, Gillette, and Groves. But I ignore them. All I do is stare out at the sea, with the kind merchant ship now leaving Port Royal, its generous deed done.

Without thinking, I begin to step on the sand and into the sea. As I hear more yells in the background growing louder and more frantic, I go deeper into the ocean, looking out at the merchant ship, the last place to know where James is. My last connection with him, the Captain with the location of his self-appointed prison, besides the ink on the pages on the beach. I keep walking into the ocean, my skirts getting heavier and heavier with the water soaking it through, but it is nothing compared to the weight of my broken heart.

"Cassandra!" I hear shouted at me in the distance of the safe beach. I ignore them, staring out at the sea that had to be so cruel to me. I have now lost everything here. With James, I had to be thankful for being torn from the future into the past. But I still had a life, family, and friends lost to me. I gained a lot, but with the person that gave me purpose and made sense of this magical world for me now gone, no longer an anchor, I am truly and helplessly alone.

I feel my body give out beneath me and feel that cold stingy water rise above my sinking figure. But strong arms lift me out of the water and onto shore where I am safe, but I still feel like I am drowning.


End file.
